Practice Makes Perfect
by 24vampiregirl
Summary: Occurs between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn as Bella and Edward face the physical and emotional challenges leading up to the honeymoon, breaking some boundaries in the process.
1. Explorations

_**This occurs between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn as Edward and Bella prepare emotionally and physically for their honeymoon. I am as new to this as Edward and Bella, so it will be a story consisting of mostly fluff and romance, not lemons.**_

* * *

"Night Charlie!" I called, already rushing upstairs as he stalked towards the door for a late night fishing trip with Billy. Charlie let out a huff, still fuming from the_ traitor's_ acceptance of my engagement to Edward. And all this time I thought Renée would have been the biggest thing to fear when mentioning the word marriage. These past few days since telling Renée about the engagement, Charlie has been sulking around the house, his major threat _turning against him_. It almost made me smile, knowing that Charlie wasn't really mad at me, more at Renée, whom he had counted on to knock some sense into me.

I hurried up the staircase much too fast, nearly tripping over a few times as I raced to my bedroom. Throwing the door open hastily, I froze in the doorway. There, lying across _my_ bed, Edward waited, his arms open; and invitation I could not refuse. As I neared the edge of the bed, he rolled onto his side, one arm resting on the bed, the other reaching out for me. With my heart pounding so loud I was sure even Charlie could hear it from downstairs, he pulled me against his chest, wrapping his free arm around my waist. His beauty left me speechless. I stared down at my cotton pyjama pants and tank top, thankful Alice hadn't thrown these out when she got rid of my holey sweats.

As Edward's lips explored my jaw, I suddenly remembered my plan for tonight, though plan implied too much manipulation. Edward sensed my muscles tense, as if I needed that as a giveaway, what with my rapid heartbeat and accelerated breathing practically pointing a neon sign over my head. Edward pulled us both up in a sitting position, twisting around slightly so he could see my face. I took a deep breath, not knowing how he would react. The last time I had tried to discus something with him, he'd managed to get a ring on my finger, as well as numerous other indulgences he had dazzled his was into promising me.

"So I know you're not going like me bringing this up..." I started, and his face immediately knowing what_ this_ is. I took another deep breath. "I think we need to start...preparing. For the honeymoon." I could feel all the muscles in his arm tense where it was wrapped around my waist. Ever since that day in the meadow, though he had given all the responsibility to me, reason had come back to him, and here he was, same as always, giving me another lecture about safety whenever I mention anything that would supposedly _risk my life_.

"Bella," he said in a sure, strong voice, "You know I could kill you. It's too dangerous." Though his face was stern, I could see a hint of pain in his eyes. Pain caused from denying me the very thing I wanted the most. Him. But we had made a deal, and he had agreed to try. Edward knew this as well.

"Isn't that exactly why we should prepare though?" I fought back, trying to keep my voice calm, "Wouldn't it be easier for you if you had some time to...prepare...first. That way, you won't have to go straight to forth base in one night." He opened his mouth to start arguing. I placed a finger over his lips, trying not to get distracted by the sensation he caused on him skin.

"I'm not saying we have to try anything extreme. And we don't have to rush into anything. If it gets too much, then we can stop. If I don't push your control, then it might be easier for you on the honeymoon." I looked up to see his expression. His expression was carefully composed, his butterscotch eyes boring into mine. I don't know what it was, but whatever he found made his voice turn slightly nervous.

"Fine." He agreed, "We can _try_ preparing. But we will have to take it slowly, and you _must_ tell me if I hurt you or go too far." This was not hard to agree to. I was still thrilled that he had agreed. This was the one area where neither of us had a clue what we were doing.

"Of course," I immediately agreed, "And you can go as slowly as you like. You're in charge. I can't guarantee my human reactions won't get in the way, but I promise I won't push your control." This threw him slightly; he was used to me trying to take control in our physical relationship, only stepping in when things have gone too far.

"Okay. So how do we start?" His velvet voice swayed slightly as my heartbeat picked up double time. I tried to take a few calm breaths to steady myself. I could tell he was nervous; about hurting me, or testing his control, I was not completely sure. I lay down on the bed beside where he sat, laying my arms against my sides, just as he had done that first day in the meadow. I smiled at Edward in encouragement.

"I'm just going to lie here, trying not to move. Like I said, you're in control, so go ahead." I was surprised how confident my voice sounded. Edward hesitated, looking like a lost puppy. Very cautiously, he reached out to stroke my cheek, smiling when my only reaction was my blush. Even slower, he trailed his fingers along my jaw, travelling down my throat and along my collarbone. He stopped when he reached my bare shoulders, and then slowly began following the veins down my arms, just as I had done with him. All of the time, our eyes never left each others, picking up on each other's reactions.

He wavered when he reached my hands, unsure of what to do next. Edward, very warily, brushed him fingers along the bare skin which had been left exposed between my shirt and pants. I let a shiver out despite myself, apologies in my eyes as his hand hesitated with my reaction. Smiling, I encouraged him to go on, his eyes dropping to my abdomen where he had started drawing patterns into my skin with his feather-light fingers. I closed my eyes in contentment.

Edward's fingers paused, and I opened my eyes to see his hand holding the fabric at the bottom of my shirt, his eyes looking into mine, his head tilted. I could tell he was asking for my permission, struggling to find a gentlemanly way to phrase his question. I nodded in response. His hands brushed my bare skin as they pushed the thin cotton up to underneath my chest. I closed my eyes again, hoping it would be easier for him.

I felt something cold press against my stomach. I had to peek through my lashes to check. Sure enough, his lips pressed against my stomach, pausing for a second before he lifted his head up to smile at me. His mouth stretched into the most beautiful grin imaginable, and I couldn't help but smile back. For what could have been hours, Edward trailed his fingers across my stomach, pausing now and then to kiss the sensitive skin there. Eventually he lay down beside me, not moving his hand from where is so delicately brushed across the skin of my abdomen.

I could see complete control in his eyes, stopping to think what he would try next.

* * *

**_This is mostly something I will work on whenever I get another idea in my head of Edward and Bella's time between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. I already have a few ideas for future chapters, but I also would like to hear your ideas too. _**


	2. Slow and Steady

**_This continues directly from the previous chapter, and is basically the reverse of the first chapter, now its Bella's turn. This one is quite romantic (or at least, I hope so) and explains how I think Edward's shirt ended up on the floor. _**

* * *

Edward lay on the bed next to me, his angelic features pondering. Absentmindedly, his hand was still tracing patterns into the sensitive skin of my stomach. Occasionally I would squirm under his hand as he hit a ticklish spot. His hand would freeze, pulling pack immediate, his voice worried, assuming he had hurt me. I'd reassure him I was fine, and slowly his fingers would go back to brush along my skin. All the while I would watch his features carefully, seeing how he would react. I tried to lie down helpfully, not moving at all, but whenever I would wriggle, he would chuckle, completely under control.

Though the silence was comfortable, I was the first to speak. "Aren't you getting tired of that yet?" I asked him, my eyes following down to his hand.

"Never," he smiled, making my heart race as his eyes glinted, even in the darkness. But he seemed to pick up the hint from my words, knowing we should be pushing new boundaries.

"So what would you like to do next?" I asked him warily, hoping I hadn't ruined the moment, or pushed him too far with my persistence. I had to remind myself that Edward was in charge. The only way he was going to test his control is in his own timing. It would not be helpful for me to suggest what _I_ wanted to do next. This was all about Edward. At least, it was meant to be. Though I was thrilled watching him extend his control as he brushed new areas of my skin, I couldn't help but marvel over the feel of his skin on mine.

Edward's response pulled me out of my thoughts. "What would you like to do next?" I blinked shocked, not anticipating he would give _me _the control, despite letting go of responsibility in the meadow. As I thought about my answer, I could feel my cheeks flush, feeling the heat radiate from my skin as I considered what_ I_ wanted to do. But I tried to control my thoughts. Why make it harder for him?

I swallowed. "Um...I don't know," I lied, knowing the truth will bring on his classic sigh, followed by the familiar argument of why it is unsafe to risk his control around me. He caught my lie easily, holding my gaze until I looked up to meet his eyes. They were sincere, full of love and trust. Instead of speaking, he rolled over until he was lying flat on his back, his arms by his side. I pulled myself into a sitting position next to him, looking down curiously. I could see he was trying to do the same with me as I did with him.

I hovered my hand over his bare forearm, looking up to meet his eyes. "You sure?" my voice was surprisingly warm, really giving him the choice. He nodded, closing his eyes.

"There are many parts to control, Bella," he spoke softly, his eyes still closed. I gently ran my fingers along the veins in his forearm, waiting for him to continue. "Obviously, there is the bloodlust, and I am almost certain that won't be an issue." I thought back to the fight with the newborns when we were laying the trail, and how Edward had explained why my blood doesn't bother him. Though I knew it didn't_ bother_ him anymore, it also knew that I did not smell any less appealing to him.

"Then there is the control I need when I touch you," he added, his eyes boring into mine, emphasising his words, "If I lost control for just a split second, I could crush you." I nodded. I had heard this before, and although I knew he would never hurt me, I had absolutely no problem _practicing_ that part. Edward dipped his head slightly as he continued, breaking our gaze. Though I couldn't be sure, he looked slightly embarrassed. I stroked his arm reassuringly, wanting him to continue.

"Then there is another sort of control, which right now, seems like the hardest one to master," he nodded towards my fingers, now trailing along the crease in my elbow. I must have looked confused. "You have no idea how that feels, Bella." His voice was full of emotion, but he did not look at me, instead he kept staring at the arm I was brushing my fingers along. He took a deep breath.

"I'm going to have to learn how to...compose myself...when you touch me, Bella." I blushed, but my insides lit up. I had a feeling I would enjoy this practice a little more than I should. Edward continued in a sure voice.

"Which is why it is your turn now. I'll try not to move." I almost laughed; if anyone could stay completely still, it was Edward. But I understood what he meant. "If it gets too much, please don't be offended if I stop you. I'm going to try not to pull away, but I'll appreciate if you take things slowly." I nodded. I could do that. Slowly, for Edward.

Though it was easy in theory, I really did not know how to start. To be honest, there wasn't much of his skin exposed; his white shirt was rolled up to his elbows, but that was about it. So I started running my fingers along his other forearm. His eyes closed again, his face relaxing. This was nothing new, and I could tell he had perfect control over himself. I reached my hand down to stoke his face. Once. Twice. Then a third time before letting my fingers trail along his strong jaw line. Carefully, I moved his arms so I could lie down gently at his side, turning to face him.

I kissed him softly on the cheek, brushing my lips along his cheekbone, kissing him again very lightly on his eyelid. I felt it twitch underneath my lips. After a few seconds of hesitation, his eyes didn't opened, so I continued kissing along his jaw, down the side of his neck, eventually reaching his collarbone. I wrapped my hands around his neck, pressing my lips delicately along his clavicle, leaving one final kiss in the hollow of his throat. I covered every piece of exposed skin around his neck in faint kisses, my hands brushing along his neck, his cheeks and occasionally, his lips. After a few minutes, I had run out of new skin to kiss. Edward seemed to notice this to. I wrapped my hand around his shirt, just above the first fastened button. Edward nodded, before laying his head back and closing his eyes again.

I slowly undid the first button, my head flashing back and forth between Edwards face and his newly exposed skin. He looked like he was concentrating on keeping in control, taking deep, unnecessary breaths, but other than that, he didn't show any resistance. I kissed all the way down from where the first button had been to the second one, looking up each time to check Edward's reaction. As I pressed my lips to the middle of his sternum, a shudder delicately shook his body. My lips froze, pulling away reluctantly from his marble skin.

"Sorry," he whispered. He opened his eyes when I didn't continue. Though I wanted more than anything to just rip the shirt from his body, I knew it would be a lot harder for him to control himself if I attacked him like that. He took in my paused position.

"No, really, its okay," he tried to lighten his tone, "Please, continue." I pressed my lip against the middle of his sternum again, curious. The same shudder rippled through his body, though he tried to control it this time, more expectant. I smiled, curious. It seemed like a reflex reaction, though I didn't know exactly what type of reflex it was. Edward saw my curiosity and answered, sounding a bit self-conscious.

"I'm perfectly fine," he muttered, "It's just...well that feels...good. Very good actually." He stumbled over his words slightly, not sure of how I would take them. I sighed. He probably still expected me to be scared, or afraid of his natural reflexes. However, I couldn't help but smile. I knew how it felt whenever Edward touched me, my skin burning whenever his fingers or his lips trailed along it. I'd never really expected Edward to like my touch, let alone enjoy it. I couldn't describe my feelings every time his body would shiver under my skin.

Once I had covered every new inch of his skin, my fingers hesitated over the next button. I was nervous. Did his nod before cover all the buttons, or just the first one? Would this be too much? I moved my hand away. Yes, it probably would be too much for Edward. So it surprised me when I felt his hand catch mine carefully, guiding it back to the next button. Edward spoke before I could.

"I'm in control. If I wasn't, you would have at least had me out of that shirt by now," he said playfully, though I could tell he was serious. About the first part, at least. I blushed. It probably _wouldn't_ be helpful for me to start thinking about his shirt being completely off. At least not just yet. I unbuttoned the next widely spaced button in his shirt, exposing the first of his perfectly sculpted abs. I couldn't help but run my fingers over the muscles, watching as they contracted, then relaxed under my touch. Everything about Edward was so intriguing, let alone absolutely perfect.

I couldn't resist opening the next button, then the button after that, until finally I reached the last button. I could feel Edward's eyes staring at me. I took a deep breath; turning to look at him, expecting to see that look on his face that says _we have gone too far, let's stop_. Instead his face was playful, relaxed, even. Slowly, he pulled us into a sitting position. I watched as he gracefully twisted out of his shirt at a pace slower than most human movements, finally discarding it off the edge of my bed.

It took all my strength not to stare, ogling. I could see all the perfection of his upper body; his ideally sculpted chest, the gentle ripples of abdominal muscles on his stomach, his muscles biceps...It was hard to look away when you had someone so obviously beyond human right beside you. I knew he could see my stare, but it was too hard to look away. Though I had seen him without a shirt when we were in Italy, I had bigger worries on my mind which had prevented me from allowing the image to fill my mind. Now it had no problem consuming all my thoughts.

Edward lifted me onto his lap, turning me so I could lay the side of my head against his chest. We both shivered slightly as our skin came in contact, adjusting to the others temperature. He wrapped his arms around my body in a very human gesture, leaning his head on top of mine. I sighed, letting my fingers trail up and down his stomach, running around the outlines of his stomach muscles. I let out a shiver as his cool lips pressed to my hair. Though the shiver was out of pleasure, I did realise that I was getting rather cold against his body. Even though_ I_ had no problem with the cold, he still pulled our bodies apart, laying me back on the mattress, wrapping my sheet around me. Though I hadn't noticed it, my body was just about ready to collapse asleep. Edward reached off the bed to grab his shirt.

"No!" I almost yelled, listening for Charlie's snoring in the other room. Edward had stopped, a smile on his face, listening for Charlie as well. We both breathed in relief as his snoring picked up again. I turned my attention back to Edward, his shirt held teasingly in his hand, an eyebrow raised. I could tell he found my outburst amusing.

"Can't you leave that?" I practically begged. My pleading voice was embarrassing. Edward smiled, teasing me again.

"Will you promise to go to sleep if I leave it off?" he said in an alluring voice. Right now I would do anything for him to not put his shirt back on, especially as it had taken long enough to get him out of it. I nodded, reaching up to grab his arm to pull him down beside me. He didn't move, enjoying himself too much, using my weakness to bribe me.

"And will you complain about being wrapped in that blanket?" I shook my head roughly. Edward smiled his dazzling grin, finally dropping the shirt on the floor and lying down next to me. I curled up to him at once, leaning my head against his shoulder, and my arm across him stomach. He didn't object, instead he wrapped him arm around my waist, kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes just a he started humming my lullaby.

I fell into a deep sleep, leaving it up to my imagination to determine what we could _practice_ tomorrow...

* * *

_**As I said, I will update this whenever an idea comes to me, and this time it happened to come to me very fast. I don't know how long it will be until my next update, but at the rate things are going, it will probably be pretty soon. **_


	3. The Meadow

_**Although I oringally intended this story to be purely full of practicing moments, and it still will be mostly that, it had developed into more of a story that fills the gap between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, focusing on the reletionship between Bella and Edward. I hope that this lives up to your expectations, especially for the few people who suggested I fill in the gap between the third and final books. **_

* * *

I was woken by an out-of-place light shining through my window. It must be late morning, which means Charlie must have already left for work. I reached my fingers out...searching. My hand came in contact with something cool. My eyes flashed open as I remembered Edward hadn't worn a shirt to bed last night. Memories came flooding back into my head, and I flushed, my skin turning a deep pink colour. Edward knew I was awake, chuckling slightly as he stroked my cheek.

"Morning, love," his velvet voice crooned. When I looked up at him, I forgot how to breathe. Now, without the darkness which had been there last night, I could see Edward's magnificent bare upper body, glistening slightly from the light reflecting through the window. I ran my hand over the planes of his stomach, before grabbing his bicep so I could pull myself closer to him. I pressed my still burning cheek against his chest, sighing when our skin came in contact. I wanted to lie like this forever, but my human body had other plans. My stomach rumbled loud enough so I could hear it, and if I could hear it, then Edward definitely could.

He pulled us off the bed into a standing position, and before I could protest, he swept me into his arms, carrying me bridal style down the staircase. He could tell I was about to complain and demand to be put down.

"You were saying you wanted to prepare for the honeymoon," He told me, his tone slightly superior, "Well this is part of the preparation. Unless you would rather walk..." Though his hands were busy holding me, he could cause my loss of coherency. His lips brushed against mine, holding me tighter to his still-bare chest. Within seconds and I'd already forgotten my train of thought. When he finally released me, I was in front of the table, the chair already pulled out for me. Edward wandered into the kitchen, pulling the familiar box of cereal and milk out of the fridge. I concentrated less on what he was doing and more on the way his muscles flexed as he moved.

Edward placed a bowl of cereal in front of me, along with a spoon, sitting down opposite me. Though I had no idea why, he found it fascinating to watch me eat. At first I had found it uncomfortable, the way his eyes followed me, as if analysing my every move. Now I found it normal. Well, normal for Edward, at least. Though I insisted I was fine, he helped me clean up afterwards, carrying me back up the staircase. Once in my room, he sat me on my bed, heading towards my closet.

I watched him curiously as he flicked through the items in my closet, many of them which I had no influence over, thanks to Alice. I became slightly self-conscious as I remembered some of the scarier outfits Alice had bought me, still stuffed in their bags at the back of the closet. I prayed he wouldn't look in them. After a few seconds, he seemed to find something he liked, a light, white cotton dress Alice had insisted upon buying for me on our last shopping trip. He held it up, examining it, before removing it from its hanger and heading back towards me.

"Perfect. It looks just like you," Edward said, smiling like an angel. Once I remembered how to breathe, I replied.

"Wait until you see just how short it is. I don't know why Alice insists upon buying me these things I will never wear." I glowered, mentally blaming Alice for subjecting me to this form of torture.

"So it will be Alice I will be thanking then?" Edward asked, amused. "And you will be wearing the dress, even if I have to force you into it myself." The mental image of his last words made me blush, my heartbeat accelerating, giving away just how much I would actually like that to happen. But it wouldn't.

"Fine," I grumbled, grabbing the rest of my clothes and a toiletry bag and stalking off to the bathroom. I showered quickly, brushing my teeth and leaving my hair out to dry. It felt ridiculous to throw on the dress. Though I had to admit it didn't look as bad on, I wasn't kidding about it being short. Reaching less than halfway down my thigh, I didn't know how it even qualified as clothing. When I arrived in my room, Edward had his shirt back on. I sighed.

"Are you not going home to change?" I asked him. Edward always went home to change in the morning. He smirked.

"I was rather under the impression that you _like_ this shirt," he teased, coming to stand closer to me.

"Yes, I do like that shirt...when it's on the ground," I tried to mimic his teasing tone, trying not to upset him like it often would whenever I mention anything to do with pushing boundaries. Instead, he laughed, louder than he usually would. I was beginning to really love this playful, less responsible Edward.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, leading him over to the rocking chair, and then pushing him down so I could sit in his lap. His arms wrapped around me, rocking back and forth, humming in thought.

"Well, while you were sleeping I was thinking about what you said...about preparing." I waited for him to go on, though my heartbeat did not cooperate with the calm, nonchalant atmosphere I was trying to give off. "It's nice and warm outside, so I was thinking we could try...preparing...in the meadow." I though back to the last time we had been in the meadow, right after I told Alice she could do our wedding. My cheeks flamed as I remembered the way he had dropped all his rules...the alluring way he had told me _I want you, I need you, right now_...His kisses, rougher, more passionate than I had ever experienced.

"Sure. The meadow sounds great" I replied. The calm, peaceful atmosphere might set the right mood. Edward smiled, tucking me into his shoulder, holding me more like I was a newborn child than a less fragile adult. He leaped gently out the window, his landing smooth and inaudible. With a quick wink, he slung me onto his back, taking off in the forest. Though the speed was exhilarating, the way the edges of his hands brushed along the skin where my dress ended was absolutely entrancing. I rested my cheek against his neck, staring straight ahead as we darted through the forest. The ride was short, but never the less exciting. We arrived at the meadow within minutes.

Edward sat me down on the soft grass in the middle of the meadow, sitting opposite me, close enough that he could still reach out to stroke my cheek. The reason of our visit caught up to Edward faster than it caught up to me. This place still held all the feelings of our last visit...mostly love and lust as Edward prepared to fill his side of our bargain. It was as if someone had bottled up our emotions, and then suddenly released them on us as we returned.

"So what would you like to practice today?" I asked Edward, always giving him the chance to choose. Anything to make it easier. Edward thought for a moment, his head tilting to the side. This new found plan of preparations has somehow brought more human actions and emotions out of Edward.

"How about we start with kissing?" He suggested easily. My nose scrunched up a little, and I fought the small wave of disappointment.

"We kiss all the time, Edward," I pointed out flatly. Though kissing Edward was the most amazing thing in my world, this whole plan had been enforced so we could move forward, make progress, and try something new. Edward new this too, and as if he _could_ read my mind, he answered my unspoken thoughts.

"We are going to be doing a lot more than kissing in about a month's time." I flushed. "That being said, I think I should practice...not pulling away as much, or as soon. I can't guarantee I won't eventually pull away, but I should at least let it go on a bit longer." My eyes lit up. Longer kissing? The idea seemed almost impossible. I couldn't recall a time when Edward had let it go on past the point where he _thought_ his control was slipping.

"Should we start now?" I asked, timidly. Edward smiled, leaning towards me, taking my face in his sure hands. He hesitated inches before my face, his breath whirling against my skin as he spoke. This was not fair.

"Be good," was all he said, his velvet voice enthralling. In less than a second he closed the distance between us, his lips moving with mine, his hands twisting behind my head to comb themselves gently into my hair. He was in perfect control. I didn't really know what he meant by 'good', knowing we probably had two completely different definitions. Instead, I let my fingers tangle themselves in his hair, holding my face closer to his. The kiss didn't end where it normally would. Of course, I decided to test my luck, gently letting my tongue run along where his lips were fastened together. His mouth parted very slightly. Then his hands were on my shoulders, pushing me away from him. As soon as our mouths broke apart I was gasping for air, my faster than Edward's unusually accelerated breathing.

"I thought you weren't going to pull away so soon!" I accused him once I had gathered my breath enough to speak.

"I thought you might pass out from a lack of oxygen," Edward replied smugly, though I could see from the gleam in his eye he was satisfied with his control. We both spent the next few minutes in silence, with me taking significantly longer than Edward to slow my breathing. Eventually, my thoughts gained coherency and I was back to normal again.

"Ready for round two?" Edward asked in an oddly light-hearted tone. He really wanted to practice just as much as I did. I didn't answer, just rose to my knees, leaning forward until our lips met. This kiss was much gentler, my hands wrapped tightly, but delicately around his neck. In return, he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me up against his body. He broke off the kiss much, much later than usual, his lips never moving my skin as the trailed up my cheek to my hair, allowing me to breathe.

I lay my head against his chest as my breathing slowed, only then noticing then the position I was in. Though I was still on my knees, I was now hovering over Edward's lap as he held me close. If I lowered my body in the slightest, I would be straddling his lap. I was almost certain that would be too far for Edward, but to my surprise, his hands didn't move me. I looked up to see if he was okay, if he needed me stay still...or give him some space.

I could see the elation in Edward's eyes, but nothing that would make me sense in any way that he had lost the slightest bit of his near perfect self control. My head was still dizzy from that last kiss. Edward had held tight to his deal, only breaking away when necessary, leaving me breathless. He sees my head sway.

"Bella? Are your okay? Was that too much?" Of course he thought it was him who had done something wrong. In a sense, it was. Him and all his perfection made him slightly too good at kissing, as if that were even possible.

"No, it was fine. I just need to lie down." He leaned backwards, lying onto the grass, leaving me to lie on top of his body. This wasn't exactly what I meant, but I would take the trade any day. I closed my eyes, leaning my head against his cool shoulder, breathing his scent in deeply. I thought about this slightly less responsible Edward, smiling. Though it was nice that he had given me some of the responsibility, I knew I probably shouldn't be trusted with it. Waiting until the honeymoon may be even harder than I'd thought.

Edward let his hands tentatively wander. I wasn't sure if his hesitance was due to going against his gentlemanly nature, or if he was testing his control. I decided to let my hands roam as well, brushing his cheek with my fingers, running my hands through his hair, tracing his facial features. I was all too aware of his fingers dancing softly along my back, running up and down my arms, tickling along my waist. My breathing, already fast, turned to near hyperventilation as he ran his hands across my hip, along the outside of my thigh, meeting my burning skin a lot sooner than I thought.

"And this," Edward spoke seductively into my air, "Is why you are wearing this dress." I could feel his fingers tracing along the hem of the dress, which had somehow risen significantly. It felt as if my face couldn't get any hotter from the near-permanent blush I had today. Somehow, my cheeks burned further against Edward's shoulder, and he lifted us both up into a sitting position, shifting me so I was sitting more appropriately on his lap.

"I think we have done enough experimentation," he laughed, though his voice seemed rather reluctant to say the words. I still couldn't accept that Edward wanted me as much as he said he did, or even at all. It was completely illogical.

"For now," I added, pleased he hadn't been put off the idea of practice; he seemed to enjoy it almost as much as I did, even if we have only been practicing for less than a day.

"For now," Edward agreed in an alluring tone, his lips brushing past my ears. My cheeks burned again as I thought of more ideas for things we could practice later...

* * *

**_Thank you for those who have reviewed so far. As I'm pretty sure I mentioned at the beginning of this story, it will not contain lemons, and won't defy its 'T' rating. Though I am trying to make this story quite fluffy and romantic, I know some of you prefer those more juicy stories. I have recently read a few amazing stories that are similar to this one, but more lemony. Please send me a message or review if you are interested and want the links. _**


	4. Sweet Dreams

_**This occurs the night after the previous chapter. Though the title is not really fitting, it is all I could think about while writing the last few lines. This chapter has a bit less of the pushing boundaries ideas that I intended, and turned out to be more fluffy and romantic. Hope its not too much of a let-down. **_

* * *

I couldn't help sprinting up the staircase just thinking about who was waiting in my bedroom for me. Even though we only started 'practicing' a day ago, I could already see that my plan was working. Slowly, Edward was loosening up, pushing his control further and further with each kiss. I let my mind wander, thinking of all the ways we could practice tonight, though most of them would get me in trouble. Once again I thanked my lucky stars that Edward couldn't read my mind.

Flinging the door open, a felt a wave of disappointment, noticing the only person in the room was me. Already sulking, I moved my body grudgingly to collapse on the bed, throwing my arm across my eyes. A musical chuckle came from the opposite side of the room. Gasping, I moved my arm to see Edward walking towards me. He had changed in the small break in which I had dinner with Charlie, now wearing a tight fitting dark gray shirt. Though this shirt would be harder to get him out of, it did have its advantages, clinging to his sculpted chest and biceps.

Edward lifted me gently, moving me to the other side of the bed so he could lie down beside me. I immediately grabbed a fistful of his shirt pulling myself closer to him. Without hesitating, I kissed him with as much force as I could, my hands moving to his hair when he responded with the same amount of enthusiasm. He let the kiss go on, his hands weaving delicately into my hair, holding my face to his. When I was on the verge of fainting, we finally broke apart, our breathing almost coming out as pants.

"I think we should leave _that_ type of practicing until Charlie is asleep," Edward whispered in my air, his breath causing goose-bumps where it brushed against my skin. I nodded, catching the implication in his voice. I waited for my breathing to further slow before continuing.

"So...What should we practice now?" I asked in a blasé tone, leaning up on my elbow so I could look at Edward. He thought for a minute, before reaching down to my leg, which somehow ended up resting on his.

"How about this?" Edward asked, letting his fingers brush all the way from my ankle to the top of my thigh, where my dress had again risen to. I let out an involuntary shiver of pleasure, which Edward misinterpreted, pulling his hand away.

"Or maybe not..." he answered himself in a disappointed tone, putting his arm behind his head. I curled up against his side, and in response Edward wrapped his other arm around my waist.

"No...I'm not cold Edward," I corrected him, and in truth, I wasn't, "Please, go on." He smiled, his fingers returning to my leg. I draped my leg across his so he didn't have to reach as far. This didn't seem to bother him as much as it would've if I had tried before our deal. I half expected him to move away, saying something along the lines of _'Let's not risk your life any further today.'_ But he didn't. I lay my head against his shoulder, looking down as his hand roamed freely over my skin.

"This practice thing seems to be working," I said quietly, fearful Charlie might be listening, "It seems...a lot easier now...for you to control yourself." Edward smiled slightly, but answered seriously.

"I had my doubts when you brought this plan up, but yes, it is working," he tilted his head to smile at me, "As for the control part...I guess it is easier, in a way. Going slowly helps, but I guess we should probably start practicing more." This baffled me slightly; Edward was well known to be more of a slow and steady type.

"We should?" I asked, and anyone could hear the hope in my voice. I knew it would be harder to stick with the _not until we are married plan_ if we start to speed things up more, but it was a price I was willing to pay.

"Yes...the wedding is not _that_ far away, and with Alice about to whisk you off to help her with planning every few seconds, we won't get as much time together as we do now. So, we will have to make the most of the time we have." Edward's answer was logical, though a small part of my brain was already dreading the wedding planning. I could see where Edward was coming from. Well, okay, I couldn't, but I could try to understand. If we were going to be intimate in about a month's time, we would have to get use to being close to each other, and if Alice was always stealing me away, we would have even less time to prepare, especially with my stupidly human need to sleep.

Moments later we could hear Charlie's footsteps echo loudly as he thumped up the stairs. It felt like hours later when we finally heard his snoring. I remembered Edward's deal, pulling myself onto his chest so we could start really practicing. When I was inches away from his perfect lips, Edward spoke, blowing his sweet scent into my face.

"Don't you want to get changed first?" he asked, nodding towards my dress which refused to stop riding dangerously, and embarrassingly high. I sighed, but agreed, trying to roll over so I could grab my pyjamas. Edward's hands latched onto my hips, pulling me back against the mattress.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, keeping my voice low so Charlie couldn't hear, struggling against his encaging grip.

"I was thinking...since it worked out so well this morning..." he let his fingers dance along my legs before continuing, "that you should let _me_ choose what you wear to bed." I tried to focus on my poker face as I replied.

"Well that depends...do I get to choose what _you_ wear to bed?" I countered, feeling smug. I'm sure he knew exactly what I would choose him to wear- or more appropriately- what I would choose for him to not wear to bed. Instead, Edward called my bluff.

"Sure," he answered smoothly. I glowered in response. Though I wanted nothing more than to have control over what Edward 'wore' in my bed, it was the idea that _he_ would be choosing clothing for _me_ that had me backing out. If it wasn't for Alice, I would have little problem with the deal. He would open up my pyjama draw and find nothing more than a few holey t-shirts and a couple of pairs of old sweats. Unfortunately, it was because of Alice that he would find a lot more than just old clothing.

Alice had made it a habit that every time we go shopping in the city, she would drag me into numerous lingerie stores, and it was because of Alice that I was now registered as a frequent visitor to Victoria's Secret, not that I had ever bought anything in one of their stores. It was Alice who made sure my draws were fully stocked with embarrassing undergarments and nightwear I would never dream of wearing. Though I had made sure most of the items were stuffed at the back of my closet, it wasn't unusual for Alice to sneak some of the scarier pieces into my drawers in encouragement.

Edward saw the horror on my face, and his face became irresistibly heartbreaking, his voice soft and pleading, "Please..." he whispered in my ear, kissing all the way down my jaw line before pleading again. I was losing my argument. In fact, I was losing all knowledge of what I was arguing for. Edward saw this, kissing my head, rolling out of the bed smoothly and walking over to my drawers. I crossed my fingers and prayed Alice hadn't put any more nasty surprises in them. Though Edward had watched me take my clothes out of those very drawers many times, and I was certain he knew exactly what was in each draw, I still felt the need to guide him.

"Tops are in the third draw, bottoms in the forth," I whispered, knowing he would hear me as clearly as if I had shouted it at him. Edward nodded but did not turn. I covered my eyes, not wanting to see his reaction if he accidentally came across one of Alice's choices. Seconds later his hand gently pulled my arm from over my face, his other hand holding out what appeared to be my nightwear. The fact that it could fit in his hand told me it was not the familiar clothing I was used to. Frustrated, I snatched the clothes out of his hand. When Edward closed his eyes and turned his back to me, I took it as my cue to get dressed.

"Should I get changed?" I asked, unsure; I had always gone to the bathroom to change, and I'd never changed in the same room as Edward before. He nodded, dramatically covering his eyes with his hands, showing me he would not look. For the first time I saw what he had given me. The top was familiar, a tank top I had recently started wearing to bed. The shorts were what made me gasp; obviously I would have Alice to blame for them. I doubted they were even called shorts; they looked little longer than a pair of boy legged underwear. And they were made of silk. Expensive, blue silk.

With one peep to make sure Edward was still turned away, I quickly pulled my dress off my head, throwing the tank top on immediately. I then changed into the small, silky shorts. Though they did feel smooth and comfortable, they looked even smaller on. I could already feel the heat in my cheeks as I imagined Edward seeing me in them. My hands flew to my throat in shock as I noticed Edward leaning casually against the wall, his eyes glancing over my body.

"Hmmm" was all he said. Self-conscious, I tried to cover up a little bit, holding my hands in front of my almost completely bare legs. "I guess I'll be thanking Alice for this later," Edward continued, pulling my hands away, leading me back to the bed. He scooped me up before lying me down gently, not bothering with the duvet just yet. As he started to lie down next to me, I interrupted.

"No, no. We had a deal," I told him, my eyes fixed on his still-on shirt. Sighing he removed it. I had guessed he had worn the shirt to appease me. This way, I could see his muscles as the material clung to them, but I didn't have to lie against his cold skin, not that I minded in the slightest. Edward chucked his shirt on the floor, reaching to the bottom of my bed for the duvet. I tried to stop him as he attempted to wrap it around me. Eventually, he gave up, probably releasing that, with my stubbornness, he would not succeed just yet. Edward lay down next to me, keeping his cool skin as far away from mine as possible. I pulled myself closer to him anyway, trying to curl up on his stone cold chest.

"So...can we start practicing now?" I asked enthusiastically, though I accidentally let out an involuntary yawn. Edward didn't miss a thing.

"Maybe it would be best if we left that until tomorrow," he suggested, putting a finger to my mouth as I started to protest, "Love, you're tired, sleep. I _promise_ we will have plenty of time to practice tomorrow. Alice is giving you a day off from wedding planning again, so you're all _mine_."

"That sounds good..." I agreed, drowsy. Edward chuckled, pulling the covers over me, but not pulling me off his cool chest just yet. He started to hum my lullaby, and I knew it would only be a few seconds before I fell asleep. I pressed my lips in the hollow of Edward's throat.

"I love you," I said quietly, allowing the sweet music to put me to sleep.

"I love you more," he added, and before I could correct him, I could feel my consciousness slipping away.

* * *

_**I plan to move back into the more steamy, heartracing Edward/Bella moments soon. I have tried to plan it out so that when Edward is the one pushing boundaries, its slow and steady, and when Bella is trying to push boundaries, its a lot more face-paced and daring. You may have noticed I have been updating a few times a day since getting back into this website a few days ago. Though I will make sure that I update at least once every few days from now on, I will be spending less time on the computer, and more on work I have been getting behind on. In return, I will try and post everyday though. **_


	5. Alone

**_This occurs the next night after the previous chapter. Thank you all for your patience while I worked on this. It is probably getting a bit repetitive by now, but I am trying on adding some new stuff in each time. Enjoy. _**

* * *

"Are you sure you will be okay on your own tonight, Bells?" Charlie asked for the tenth time this evening, his overnight bag slung on his shoulder. I didn't think my dad needed to know exactly how sure I was to have the whole house to myself for the night while he attended a police training course in Seattle. I had breathed a sigh of relief when he had told me, remembering Seattle was no longer terrorised by the newborn vampires which had roamed the city less than a week ago. Charlie was hesitating in the doorway, looking back and forth between me and his cruiser.

"Dad, I'll be fine. It's not like I'm not old enough to be home by myself anyway," I tried to reassure him again. I could see my dad's hesitance though. After all, who would feel safe leaving their recently engaged teenage daughter home alone, to do whatever they please for the night. I couldn't help the excitement in my tone as I thought about how convenient it would be to be able to _practice_ without the fear of Charlie waking up, or deciding to check on me. Charlie caught onto my elated tone, unusually perceptive tonight.

"Remember, no visitors. I don't want you letting a single person through that door," I nodded, only to the second part of his question. And it was true that I wouldn't let anyone through the door; Edward preferred to use my window. Charlie eventually decided he had to leave now if he planned to make it to Seattle by midnight. I waved him off, visibly locking the door so he would see I was safe and not turn around.

As soon as his car was out of sight, I sprinted up the staircase, not wanting to waste any minute of my alone time with Edward. Stumbling my way up the stairs and across the hall, I eventually reached my room, flinging the door open with a bit too much enthusiasm. Edward leaned casually against my window, his face lighting up, smiling as he caught my eye. I looked down, blushing, but I couldn't keep my eyes off him for long, even if we had only been apart for a few hours. As usual, I seemed lost for words with Edward in the room, now walking towards with his arms extended-an invitation I could not refuse. He spoke as soon as he had me in his arms.

"How was your afternoon?" Edward asked in a musical voice more perfect that I could've remembered it. I shrugged, still having coherency issues. Edward chuckled, pressing his cheek against my head, his arms gently holding me closer. It felt unnatural to interrupt the perfect moment with my less than perfect voice, but the question had been burning on my lips ever since Charlie had informed me he wouldn't be home tonight.

"So...I was wondering..." I started, leaning my head against Edward's chest, covered by thin white shirt so I could feel the coolness of his skin through the fabric. Edward lifted my chin up, encouraging me to continue. "Did you have anything in mind for practicing tonight?" Every time I asked the question my heart would stop beating, partly because I thoroughly enjoyed Edward's ideas of practicing, and partly because I was terrified that he would suddenly change his mind about out _preparing for the honeymoon_ plan.

"Actually, I was hoping you would think of something tonight, since I chose last night?" Edward replied, phrasing it like a question. As if I would deny the opportunity to choose what we do. Ideas came rushing into my head, the majority of them much to 'dangerous' to gain Edward's approval.

"I don't think you will like my ideas very much," I told him truthfully. It would be much easier if he tested his control at his own pace, that way he would be more likely to continue with our plan.

"How about you just try some of them out? If it gets too far we can always slow down a bit." Edward suggested, pulling me over to the bed so we could sit down next to each other. I thought about where to begin, eventually deciding familiar would be a good starting point.

"Well it first involves this," I tapped the collar of his shirt, "Being on the floor." Edward didn't hesitate, unbuttoning his shirt with inhuman speed and dropping it on the floor before I could even blink. That was a lot easier than I had thought it would be. I thought about what we would do next, as jumping straight into a kissing session probably wouldn't be the best idea right now. As I was thinking I noticed I was still wearing the dress Alice had put me in this morning. To avoid another embarrassing mishap with the dress riding up I figured now would be a good time to change into my pyjamas.

"What next?" Edward asked, seeing the decisiveness in my face. I didn't look at him- though it was difficult to resist a sneak- in fear of losing my train of thought.

"Changing for bed?" I asked, though I was not sure why I phrased it as a question. Probably to do with the fact that his bare chest was inches away from me and I was suggesting leaving the room so I could change.

"You want me to do that?" Edward asked. My first reaction was to put him out of his panic, though I quickly released his voice had shown no signs that my suggestion was beyond his control or in the least bit worried that I had pushed him too far. I looked up to see his face. Sure enough, he didn't show any form of reluctance towards my misinterpreted question. In fact, I thought he might be in favour of his idea, though that might have just been my human eyes playing tricks on me as they often did.

I gulped. "Um, sure, I guess," I answered nervously, "What will I be wearing?" Edward's smile became cunning, and I figuratively kicked myself in the leg for asking that. After last night, I was sure Edward's taste for my nightwear wasn't so far off from Alice's. At least he wasn't dressing me in skimpy, French lingerie though. _That_ I wouldn't live through. The shorts I had worn last week were in the wash, so at least that would give him a more appropriate selection to look through. Unless Alice had seen what I had worn last night and bought similar 'clothing' to restock my drawers.

The pair of shorts Edward chose was unfamiliar, but not all together bad. They were slightly longer than my last night's pyjamas, but these ones were made out of a baby blue cotton material. As it dawned on me that Edward would be the one getting me into my pyjamas, I was instantly thankful that I had decided on wearing a singlet underneath my dress, covering up Alice's idea of appropriate everyday undergarments. My baby pink underwear, however, would be showing as soon as I removed my dress. At least they were decent, unlike those skimpy strips of fabric Alice liked to call underwear.

Edward came to stand in front of me, dropping my pyjama pants on the floor. I watched, confused. As soon as I realised he would have to remove my dress first, my faced flushed through hundreds of shades of red. Edward hesitated, always the gentleman, closing his eyes as he reached for the hem of my dress before pulling it over my head. Both Edward and I realised how difficult it would be for him to get me into shorts with his eyes closed.

"It's ok, I don't mind if you open your eyes," I told him, not admitting how nervous it made me, "Or I could do it myself, I mean, it's not like you would be missing out on anything." Once again I was reminded by my own words just how ordinary I am- there's no way he could find _me_ attractive, especially after living with Rosalie and Alice for the past however many years of his life. Edward opened his eyes hesitantly, looking at only my face, his eyes boring into mine, searching for something.

"What do you mean _'I wouldn't be missing out'_? Like I wouldn't want to look at you?" I shrugged; he should know exactly what I meant. Soon enough, he realised what I must have been thinking. I was suddenly in his arms, wrapped tightly around me as he held me to his chest, planting kisses on my head in comfort. Though I was used to feeling plain and less appealing while standing next to Edward, I appreciated the gesture, wrapping my hands around his cool waist. He pulled us over to sit on the bed, cradling me in his lap, but lifting my chin so he could see my expression.

Edward ran his fingers along my collarbone lightly before pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him back sweetly for a moment, before pulling away for air. Edward moved his lips over to my ear, his hands combing my hair down my back.

"You're _everything_ I would _ever_ want to look at," he whispered quietly, his voice sweet and smooth. His words had me blushing again, and though I knew he could feel the heat of my cheek against his skin, I still looked down, embarrassed. That was when I noticed I hadn't finished getting dressed, my baby pink underwear still showing. I started to move off Edward's lap, but his arms didn't let me go.

"And where do you think you're going?" Edward asked humorously, still not releasing me.

"Um, to finished getting dressed?" I asked, tugging on his arms, and giving up when they refused to even waver. I glowered up at Edward, who seemed to think it was the funniest thing in the world to see me helpless, trapped in his arms. In other situation, I wouldn't mind being enclosed within his steel grip, but right now, the embarrassment was too much.

"You're not going to escape from me that easily," Edward said menacingly, trying to sound frightening. I rolled my eyes. If Edward was going to frighten me off, he would have done it a long time ago.

"I'm not scared of you. At all. Not even the teeniest bit," I told him honestly, ignoring the growl he was trying to scare with me with. Edward suddenly had me around the waist, curling me into a ball and pinning me to the bed, the way he had that very first time I went to his house, encaging me in his arms.

"How about now?" he asked, making his voice low and dark. To any other human, it would have been terrifying. But not to me. It amazed me how Edward still thought I could be scared by him.

"Nope," I replied, smiling and not worried about his razor sharp teeth inches from me, or his darkened eyes. Edward growled, this time much more playful. I smiled again, reaching my head up so I could peck him on the lips. Edward caught me by surprise, lowering his body closer to mine as he kissed me back passionately. The arm that didn't support nearly all his body weight slipped behind my back, pulling me off the mattress and closer to him. I let my soft lips mould around his, not breaking away until I was completely out of breath.

Edward gently lowered me so my back again touched the bed, but also lowered his own body so he could continue kissing along my throat and shoulders as he waited for my desperate panting to slow. After minutes, I was able to breath as normally as I could, which was pretty fast due to Edward's proximity. I closed my eyes; it would be easier to think if I wasn't staring at the god lying above me. Edward misread my expression.

"Is it time to go to sleep?" he asked, lifting his body off mine.

"NO!" I shouted loudly. Much too loud. At least Charlie wasn't here to hear it. But Edward was. He chuckled as I tried to find something to grab onto to pull him back to me. Instead Edward rolled us over carefully so I was lying on top of him. He angles my jaw so he could leave a trail of kisses across my neckline, burning the skin where his lips touched me. I let my legs twist with his, feeling his cool skin through his pants where it met my bare legs. I realised a second too late that I still did not have my shorts on.

Edward's hands found the bare skin between my top and hipster underwear, and I shivered out of pleasure. Cursing my stupid human reflexes, Edward shifted our bodies, moving us so we lay on our sides facing each other, leaning on our arms so we could see each other perfectly.

"Did you know that you have very nice legs?" Edward asked spontaneously, running his fingers along the top of my thigh, right up to my hip and back down again. I blushed; no I did not know that.

"Did you know that you have a very nice..." I started, running my eyes across his chiselled chest, flat, muscular stomach and his strong arms, "...Everything?" I asked, really not finding a single thing about that that wasn't _very nice_. Edward laughed, disbelieving; I wasn't the only one who didn't see myself clearly. I let out an involuntary yawn, finally realising how late it really was as I landed eyes on my alarm clock. Midnight! When did that happen?

Edward tucked me into a more suitable position for sleeping, wrapping my duvet around me before holding me tight in his arms, his shirt still on the floor. I pulled myself closer to his body, waiting for sleep to take me.

"Sleep, my love," Edward crooned, "We will have _plenty_ of time to practice tomorrow." He started humming my lullaby before I had time to get too excited by his implication. I drifted into a soundless sleep in his arm.

* * *

**_Thank you all for your support on this, it has really been an inspiration. As always, I would love to hear your suggestions for another boundary Edward and Bella might tackle. I am also considering including more Edward/Bella fluff, so if you have any cute ideas, no matter how big or small, I am always willing to hear them. _**


	6. Reverse Control

**_This continues the next morning. I tried to combine the suggestions from Sugargirl002 and Blu3Mist. I hope this is okay. _**

* * *

After a long, dreamless night I was woken by the pounding of rain against my window. The room was still dark, even thought it was morning. I should have known that two sunny days in a row would be impossible for the wettest place in the United States. Every day I woke up missing the scorching heat and blistering sun of Phoenix, but I realised that in a couple of months, the sunless cities of Northern United States would be my home. However, when you compare the sun and being with Edward forever, the sun is only a small thing I would have to say goodbye to. Thankfully, Edward interrupted my thoughts before I could really think about the last few weeks I had with my dad.

"Good Morning, my love," He said softly, his voice smooth and even, compared to my groggy morning voice. I twisted closer to him, a feat I would have thought impossible, even with the duvet wedged in between my body and his cold, shirtless chest. In response Edward tightened his arms around me, leaning his cheek against the top of my head. Not quite ready to wake up, I murmured a 'mmm' sound, letting my eyes close.

"What would you like to do today?" Edward asked soothingly, "Charlie won't be home until after dinner, so we have all day to ourselves." Edward's words painted a very happy picture in my head. All day, just us, and no Charlie to check in on us every few minutes, his eyes following me like a hawk whenever I would move even the slightest bit closer to Edward. To answer his question, _my _idea of what I would like to do today involved neither of us moving from the bed for a long, long time, but my stomach had other plans.

I groaned as my stomach rumbled loudly, feeling Edward glide off the bed to put his shirt on much too soon. As I tried to drag my body off the bed, I suddenly remembered what I had worn to bed last night-or more accurately- what I hadn't worn to bed last night. Edward politely looked away as I fumbled around my closet for a pain of old track pants to cover my cold legs. As soon as I found a pair of worn out sweats, I quickly dressed, taking Edward's hand to lead him downstairs.

Edward sat in Charlie's usual seat, watching me intensely as I quickly poured milk and cereal into a bowl before grabbing a spoon to sit down and eat. I ate quickly, not wanting to waste the rare day Edward and I have alone. As I ate, my mind went through all the possibilities of things we could do. Due to the annoyingly cold, wet conditions, anything outdoors was out, including our meadow. I briefly considered heading to Port Angels for the day- I was in desperate need of more books- but that would place me in the uncomfortable position of Edward spending money on me whenever he could. My initial idea seemed to be the best at this point. Edward had other plans.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie today? You probably don't want to go outside, what with the rain and all, so maybe we could stay here all day?" Edward suggested, a question I would have absolutely no problem going along with. Edward watched me rinse my bowl in the sink before taking my hand so he could walk me up the stairs. While walking along the hall, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

"Ugh," I coughed; I looked exactly like I had stayed up until midnight, "I think I might go take a shower." Since we would be staying home all day, I didn't need to bother with looking what Alice called 'decent', instead I grabbed another pair of slightly less worn grey sweats and a black long sleeve top. Grabbing my toiletries bag of my desk, I quickly kissed Edward on the cheek, telling him not to move. I laughed a little as his saluted, turning into a complete statue on my bed.

As soon as I was in the shower I let the hot water loosen my tense muscles, not bothering about having to save the hot water for Charlie to shower as well. I ran my strawberry shampoo through my hair, breathing in the sweet smell of it. After twenty long minutes, I hopped out, dressing and brushing my teeth quickly. My hair took slightly longer as I blow-dried each strand until my hair hung perfectly down my back, almost down to my waist now.

Edward was waiting in my room, looking exactly how he had when I had left. His frozen position relaxed when I sat on his lap, wrapping our arms around each other's waist. We sat like that for a long time, with me breathing in Edward's irresistible scent as he listened to my steady heartbeat. Minutes later, Edward stood, not realising me but swinging my legs around so he could carry me downstairs, placing me carefully on the couch. I blushed, embarrassed by our lack of movies as Edward quickly flicked through a short stack of DVD's. Eventually, he did find one he liked, entering it into our small, ancient DVD player and pressing play.

I wasn't completely aware of exactly which movie we would be watching, or even its genre as Edward came to take a seat next to me, lounging across our old couch, pulling me onto his chest. I wound my arms around his neck and leaned my cheek just above his collarbone, breathing deeply. I was aware of Edward's fingers dancing along my back as he held me close, his feather-light touch tickling me slightly. With each reaction as he hit a ticklish spot, Edward laughed slightly louder and longer, finding my human reactions unbearably funny. Though I did not find them quite so amusing, I still marvelled over the feeling of his fingers against my thinly covered skin.

I paid much more attention to Edward than the movie itself, not even being able to name, or bring to mind the faces of the main characters. I watched Edward's face as he looked at the screen, then looked away a bit to late when he looked down to make eye contact with me. But I couldn't look away for long. It reminded me of the day Jake took me to the bonfire in La Push, seeing the way Kim would look shyly at Jared, and the way he stared at her as if she were the one holding him to the earth.

I went back to staring at Edward, admiring his defined jawbone, his perfectly shaped cheekbones, the way his cheeks had a very slight dimple as he smiled. Watching his smile, I couldn't help but notice the perfect curve of his slightly fuller lips, the way his mouth parted very slightly, as if he needed to breathe. I did not bother resisting the urge, pressing my lips against his, taking him surprising off guard. Edward kissed me back softly for a second, before putting much more passion into our sudden kiss.

I forgot all about the movie playing in the background, or that I was twisted around Edward in a way that was not exactly appropriate on the couch; all I could care about is the way his lips moved on mine, still very slightly parted, but closed enough to keep me from his sharp teeth. Too soon, Edward pulled away to let me breathe. I rested my head back against his shoulder, breathless, waiting for my frantic heartbeat to slow. I untangled my hands from his hair; briefly realising I couldn't remember moving them from my side. In the heat of the moment I had somehow ended up with my legs on either side of his hips. I quickly moved so I was sitting on his lap. It looked like Edward wasn't the only one with a problem with control; I couldn't seem to help myself.

"Do you think that maybe one day I _won't_ attack you whenever we kiss?" I asked when I could breathe and think normally again. Edward chuckled.

"The word attack implies a certain amount of resistance. I couldn't be any more willing to let you _attack_ me," He laughed, then suddenly turned serious as he thought about something more sombre. "Maybe you...we...should start practicing being more...controlled, though?" Edward suggested warily, as if he was afraid to upset me by asking for a tiny bit of restraint. Though I was about to disagree, saying it was no time to be restraining with the honeymoon weeks away, I saw his point. It would be much easier for Edward and I to be...intimate if he didn't have to worry about me attacking him every second we are close.

"I can try and be good," I told him, realising how hard that may be; "I can't make any promises though. Stupid human reflexes," I muttered, looking forward to the day when restraint and control was not necessary-from either of us. Edward decided to test my words out straight away, kissing me with a little too much passion, immediately causing me to lose my train of thought. I tried hard though, balling my hands into fists at my sides, trying not to think about the feeling of Edward's smooth lips on mine.

As he twisted his fingers in my hair, all thoughts of being good were thrown out the window. I responded to his passion, throwing my arms around his neck, holding my body to his. I felt the corners of Edward's lips pull into a smile just before he gently pushed me away.

"Oopps," I said, breathless, removing my arms from his neck and firmly pinning them to my side, "This might be harder than I thought," I mumbled to myself. Edward laughed, but didn't seem entirely annoyed that I couldn't control myself.

"I guess I didn't make it any easier," Edward tried to take the blame onto himself, but I couldn't disagree this time; Edward was just_ too_ good at kissing. "I'll try to be good as well. So much for thinking I was in control."

"Edward, if you weren't in control, I would have already had you out of that shirt and be dragging you to the nearest bed," I pointed out, blushing as my words caught up to me. As much as I hated Edward's need for complete control many times, I had to admit I was slightly pleased that he didn't let all his boundaries down at once. Though it pained me to wait, I knew I would regret it if we didn't wait for the honeymoon.

"I wouldn't have minded," Edward whispered seductively in my ear, "Like I said, if you change your mind..." I knew what Edward was saying; ever since that one time in the meadow when he had given me the complete power to choose when he should fulfil his side of the bargain Edward has made sure that I know that he will do whatever he can to make me happy. But I know, even though Edward claims he would do anything that I wanted, whenever I wanted, that Edward's virtue, and mine, were too precious to destroy before we were married.

"Like I said, we are going to do this the right way," I told him as confidently as I could, not allowing the images in my mind to convince me to abandon my idea of right. Edward kissed my forehead.

"Whatever makes you happy, and if waiting makes you happy, then I am prepared to wait," Edward said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. I scoffed. As if waiting were an issue for Edward; I was the only one who got carried away. Edward was getting better at reading me every day, and he didn't need to read my mind to know what I was thinking.

"I know you have deluded yourself into thinking that I don't want you as much as you want me, but that is not the case. In fact, you couldn't be more wrong," Edward told me, his eyes boring into mine. "I_ am_ still a male, Bella, and, vampire or not, all of the relevant emotions are still there. I would say the vampire part makes the emotions we are discussing even stronger. So, to correct your statement, I want _you_ a lot more than you want me."

It almost set my heart on fire to hear him say that he wants me, as impossible as it may be. I tried not to dwell on the fact that he thought he wanted me more than I wanted him. I wanted him more than air, more than life itself, but I had to have my priorities in a more appropriate order. Even though Edward didn't need air, and technically didn't have to worry about giving up life, I still could not imagine that he found me attractive in _that_ way.

"Remember, good," Edward whispered into my ear, holding my wrists to my side. He leaned in slowly, and I could see he was trying not to make this any harder than it already was, before pressing his lips to mine. He kissed a lot differently than before, this kiss a lot slower and more romantic. I kissed him back, trying to show him exactly how much I loved him. Edward let me kiss him for as long as I wished; only pulling away when he saw I needed to breathe.

"Thank you," He murmured, referring to our sweet kiss. I was very pleased that I hadn't let passion and desire overwhelm me, and apparently Edward was as well. I only hoped this would encourage him to take more risks, knowing I _could_ behave, when I needed to.

"It was my pleasure," I mumbled back, kissing the hollow of his throat. "Does this mean we can start practicing again?" I asked hesitantly, afraid I had ruined the moment with my suggestion. Edward laughed gently and I could feel his chest vibrate from the sound.

"I'm sure we can work _something_ out," Edward said alluringly. I smiled, thinking of _one_ way we could practice.

* * *

**_Once again thank you for all your support and suggestions. As you know, I am always open to new ideas. _**


	7. Spontaneous Combustion

**_This continues directly after the previous chapter. Thank you for those who have suggested ideas. Though this may not be what you were meaning, it was the first thing I thought of when reading your reviews. _**

* * *

We still sat on- well lounged on would be a better description- Charlie's shabby old couch, the movie still playing, even though neither of us were paying any attention to it. I couldn't even remember the names of the main characters, let alone the name of the movie. Edward seemed just about as distracted as I was, though I bet _he_ had paid enough attention to the movie to give me an in-depth synopsis of what was occurring. Stupid vampire memory.

Edward reached down to press his lips softly to mine again. I knew what he was doing; he was testing _my_ control to see if I would be able to refrain from attacking him as I normally did. Each time Edward would try and make it slightly harder for me, whether it was not holding my wrists so my hands were free, or if it were him tempting me. Again. Though this inability to throw myself at Edward in my usual manor was extremely irritating, I could see how controlling myself was helping Edward. Still, I had to be sure.

"Does this feel like we're taking a step backwards for you?" I asked Edward, nestling myself into his neck, my body still lying across his chest. "I mean, it seemed like we were making good progress, and for me, I don't see how we are pushing limits by holding back," I explained, crossing my fingers and hoping I hadn't put my foot in my mouth. Edward answered honestly, his arms still wrapped around my body.

"It certainly doesn't feel as...on edge now. A for the step backwards...I think it is helping. If I can trust that you won't attack me, well maybe we can start to take things a bit further," I bit my lip as he replied, wondering if Edward expected me to have this amount of control from now on. I was beginning to see, on a very small scale, how hard it was for Edward to try and withhold his emotions every time we touched. It was getting to the point of agony. Edward read my pained expression before I could cover it up, lifting our bodies around to face each other as he replied.

"I don't want to you be hurting," he whispered, his voice almost pained as he tried to smooth out my expression, "Remember, I wasn't joking when I said it was all your choice what we do, and when we do it, and if you'd rather we not hold back so much," he shrugged, not completely finishing his sentence, "You are my first priority."

"Thank you," was all I could say, scooting onto his lap so I could hug him with as much force as I could gather. "I'll try not to make it too hard on you...I think we should find a middle ground...somewhere between restraint and spontaneous combustion," I suggested hopefully. Edward didn't seem to have any objection to the idea, so I put it into action. I pulled myself up onto my knees so I could press my lips to his with a little less force that I usually would. I moved my hands from his neck, weaving them into his hair gently.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist and pull my tightly against his chest as he responded, his lips somewhat urgent and enthusiastic on mine. We went well past the point when Edward would usually pull away; instead he continued to kiss me, his lips parting mine slightly. I could feel our bodies shifting, but I was much too absorbed in Edward's passionate kiss to notice the position we were in. Edward finally broke away, moving his lips from mine just enough so I could breathe in the gasps of air I needed.

Edward's lips were all over every part of my neck, his hands angling my head so he could reach my throat. I could feel the very smallest bit of his body weight on mine as he hovered over me, somehow still possible on Charlie's small couch. I was pinned beneath him, my hands still twisted in his hair. The hand that didn't support the rest of Edward's body weight was roaming along the bottom of my shirt, lifting the fabric very slightly so he could feel the burning skin on my back between my sweats and cotton top.

"Are you _sure _you want to wait," Edward purred in my ear, his fingers dancing higher and higher along my back. What was he doing! Was he trying to get me to change my mind? I knew how much our virtue meant to Edward, and having the responsibility or not, why would Edward try to change that right here, right now. As Edward pressed his body a fraction closer to mine, I didn't care, barely aware of how much I would regret the decision.

"No," I whispered, coming out close to a moan. Reason finally hit me; one more second and it would have been too late, "I mean yes, yes! I'm sure I want to wait. Please Edward," I pleaded, the torture unbearable. It was almost impossible to have something you want right in front of you, willingly offering itself, and resist. I tried not to focus on Edward's hands, or his position on top of me. We were closer to spontaneous combustion than we had ever been before. Well, at least I was. Edward looked like he would have carried on if I said I didn't want to wait, but I could tell he was pleased with my final response.

"Just checking," Edward laughed, playful again. He rolled his body off mine, but still held me against his side in a sitting position. For once, I was grateful for the space. My head was still spinning, remembering the feel of his body on mine, his cool breath as it brushed my skin, his fingers leaving a burning trail along my back...he was just too irresistible. I leaned forward to put my head into my hands, trying to smother the intentions of my less thoughtful side of my brain; the side that just wanted to take Edward right here, right now. Edward immediately became concerned.

"I'm sorry Bella, are you sick? Did I hurt you?" his voice was in complete agony, one I had heard quite a few times when he thought he had done something wrong. I took a deep breath to make sure my reply would come out strong and sure.

"Relax, Edward. I'm fine. You did nothing wrong. Well, except for almost making me spontaneously combust, but that part was worth it," I told him, the dizziness gone for now. I risked a glance up at him, hoping I wouldn't see the flash of desire and yearning in his eyes again. _That _I could not resist. Edward wasn't fooled.

"Are you sure? Would you like to go outside for a walk? The rain has stopped," Edward said gently, as if making his voice any louder would set me off again. There was no way Edward was going to even get close to his position before again; I must look completely out of control. Maybe a walk was a good idea. I nodded, letting Edward help me into my coat, not bothering to lock the dead bolt behind us as we started towards the gloomy forest.

Edward and I didn't talk. He just held my hand, guiding me carefully through the trees on an unmarked path. The silence was peaceful. Unlike some people, Edward and I didn't need to fill space with chatter; it was if we could communicate just by being with each other. Edward left me to my thoughts for the time being. The air was refreshing, allowing my mind to think in a slightly less biased way. I let my mind wander to my previous almost-combustion encounter.

Though I didn't show Edward the best reaction, I couldn't deny that it was one of the best moments of my life. My stomach twisted just thinking of the way Edward had completely offered himself to me without hesitation. Though I still had my doubts, it showed me just how far Edward would go to make me happy. I found a bit of comfort in that fact that I had made him happy as well by saying I would wait. Even though I saw the whole _saving yourself for marriage_ thing a bit outdated, I knew it was extremely important to Edward.

I briefly wondered how our little moment would affect our practicing. I imagined Edward would have taken my reaction to mean we had gone too far. In that case, he would no doubt back off a little bit, slowing down in case I almost combust again. On the other hand, I _had_ shown that I could think straight- eventually- when he tempted me like that. I wondered what Edward was thinking. As I thought of a way to ask, Edward beat me there, sitting us down on a damp log so we could talk.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked warily, and I knew precisely what he was referring to. I knew Edward thought he had done something wrong; that much was clear. Even with Edward's track record of taking the blame, I could tell that he thought he had gone too far.

"I'm fine Edward, just a little surprised," I tried to reassure him, watching his eyes to find his reaction. _He _was surprised, and curious. He waited for me to explain, not needing to speak for me to know what he was asking.

"I just didn't expect that you would...test me that way," I cautiously told him, making sure not to give him the incorrect opinion that I didn't enjoy myself. He waited again, wanting to know more. I sighed, but continued. "_I'm_ used to being the one who had to push the boundaries and take risks...it was just a little different to turn the tables." Edward looked a little discouraged, but he understood. I wondered what had him dispirited.

"Oh. I'm truly sorry, Bella. If you like, I'll let you do the pushing limits part," Edward said. My immediate reaction was shock; did he think that I didn't enjoy myself? That I didn't want him taking the first step forward in our physical relationship? I quickly tried to set his mind at rest, thankful his vampire hearing would pick up on what I was saying as I raced through the words.

"Oh, no, Edward! What you did was great. I _want_ to see you pushing the limits, taking risks. It was amazing to see you taking a step forward Edward. I'm just not used to being the responsible one, but that doesn't mean I want to turn the tables back again. I think this is what we need to...prepare for the honeymoon. If we start to build more trust up now, it can only get easier." I raced through my words, watching Edward's expression of concentration, then relief as he processed what I was saying.

"I trust you with my life- my entire existence, Bella, never doubt that," Edward murmured, pulling me into his arms as he stood. My feet dangled off the ground as he held my close to his chest. I pressed my head against his heart, imagining the beating that was still there in my mind.

"I know," I whispered in response, "Of course, you already know I trust you with my life." Edward kissed my lips softly, but not in a way to stop me attacking him, but in a way to show me what words couldn't. I could feel just how much Edward loved me through the gentle way our lips moved, and I hoped that he could feel just how much I loved him. Eventually Edward put my feet on the ground, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and leading me back in the direction we had come from.

"Charlie will be home soon," He told me, looking up at the suddenly dark sky. I sighed; our day had to come to an end at some point. Though I had no reason to believe he wouldn't, I still felt the need to ask, just to hear the words of his response.

"Will you come over tonight?" I asked Edward, my heart racing into a sprint. Even though he had stayed with me every night- except for when he hunted- since returning from Italy, I still felt nervous every time he answered.

"Of course," He told me, unleashing the power of his eyes, "How else will we find time to _practice_?"

* * *

_**I can't that you enough for the reviews and suggestions. As always, I would love to hear from you. **_


	8. Enforcing the Rules

_**Sorry you had to wait a bit longer for this chapter. It take place the night of the previous chapter. Thank you so much to TurnItOff for the suggestion, and although I didn't use it in this chapter, it will be used in one of the next few chapters. **_

* * *

"Bella, are you sure you don't want to...take a break and eat. I really should practice feeding you more," Edward tried to persuade me yet again. Though I had already assured him I was not hungry, he continued to try and talk me into going downstairs to eat. Downstairs was the last place I wanted to be, half lying across Edward as we tried to make the most of the last few minutes we had completely alone, with no peeping Charlie every few hours to make sure I hadn't snuck away to see Edward.

"I'm not hungry," I told him again, my voice almost whining as he pulled my face away from his so he could see if I was lying. He looked satisfied that I wasn't, but I knew it would only be a matter of time before he asked again. I tried to distract him, twisting my hands in his bronze locks, making my intention clear as I whispered as seductively as I could in his ear.

"Besides, there are things more important that you could practice," I whispered, using my grip on his hair to pull my face closer, crashing my lips to his. Edward kissed me back eagerly, his hands on the small of my back as he held me firmly against his hard, muscular torso. I threw all the enthusiasm as I had into the kiss, my hands locked in his hair, keeping his face against mine. I could feel how his hands pulled our stomachs against each other, and I immediately let my body mould around his. My legs entangled with his, only the fabric of our pants separating our skin.

Though Edward and I were both completely dressed, I could still feel the chill of his skin, causing my body to shudder delicately in pleasure. I felt my lips slip into a pout as Edward pulled away, unwrapping his arms from my hips and laying us on the bed so only the sides of our arms touched. Edward caught sight of my expression, smiling to himself before kissing the tip of my nose. I looked out the window, as if just by looking outside I could clear my head with the fresh air of nature. A brief flash of light in the window had me frightened, rolling over so I crashed into Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around me in comfort, though he didn't laugh at my overreaction. Wise of him.

"It's just Charlie," he soothed me, heading towards the window. I looked at him, confused. Last time I checked, it wasn't childish of him to hide in my closet as Charlie came to peep on me, making sure I was asleep.

"Come back as soon as he leaves," I whispered as I heard Charlie fumble with the lock, "Hopefully my acting skills aren't as bad as you say they are tonight." Edward smiled, dashing outside, closing the window behind him as not to alert Charlie's attention. I threw the cover over my body, turning away from my door, trying to slow my breathing so it looked like I could be sleeping. I closed my eyes, not letting my thoughts lead to Edward or anything else that would have my heart racing immediately.

I heard the creak of each of the stairs as Charlie thumped up them, much, much louder than Edward moved. I could hear him pause outside my door, creaking it open ever so slightly so he could look into my room. Charlie opened the door a bit more, and I could hear him tiptoe across my floor. He must really not trust me alone; Charlie had hardly ever entered my room when I was asleep. Still breathing evenly, I worked on keeping my expression calm.

"Sleep well, Bells," Charlie whispered, his voice thick with the emotion he rarely showed. With that, I felt his kiss my head softly, tiptoeing out of the room again and shutting the door with a squeak. I waited until he was in his own room with the door closed before releasing the breath I hadn't realised I had been holding. Second later and Charlie were already snoring. Before I could even open my eyes, cool arms wrapped around me under the thick duvet of my bed. I twisted towards Edward, pressing my lips against his throat. As I turned into him, I realised the absence of his shirt. Smiling, I beamed up at him.

"You're catching on," I said with as much pride as I could in a quiet voice, running my fingers down his sternum and along each set of perfectly formed abs. Edward laughed, holding me out from him as if to get a better view. He frowned, and I instantly looked down, hoping my pants hadn't fallen down or my shirt had come off.

"Looks like I need to re-inform you of our rules..." Edward said suggestively as I raked my brain, thinking of anytime when we had made rules when it came to my bedtime. I couldn't think of any.

"Rules?" I asked, confused. I decided I could play along with this. "Well, if we _did_ have rules, the first would be that this," I leaned over him to pick up his shirt, before dropping it again, "should be on the ground every night." Edward smiled evilly, probably about to manipulate his ability to always stack the odds in his favour.

"Deal, but rule two is that I get to dress _you_ for bed in whatever I choose," Edward said cunningly, causing me to blush a deep shade of pink. As much as I wanted to object, it was hard to form a coherent question with his golden eyes dazzling me. I moved my gaze away from his face, staring at the perfection of his chest. Wrong place to look. It was even harder to break his rule knowing that mine would also be broken. I scowled as I continued.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play. Rule three. You're not allowed to pull away, unless you completely lose control. Or I need to breath." I suggested, knowing I had him there. Edward didn't like _this_ rule very much. He opened his mouth to argue, and then closed it again. His expression became calculating.

"Okay, I won't pull away unless we absolutely have to, but rule four is that we have to stop practicing by midnight. We wouldn't want to fall asleep straight away on our honeymoon because we stayed up all night preparing for it." I had to agree with Edward's reasoning on this one, agreeing without a fuss. I tried to think of another rule that would help us...

"Fifth and final rule; Every night we have to try and move forward, no matter how difficult it may be. We don't have to race into things, I just want us to not go backwards," I suggested, hoping I wasn't asking for too much.

"Right then. Five rules. Would you like to get started now?" Edward asked, his voice sounding rather eager and anticipating. I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat, nodding. "Right then, since rule one has already been dealt with..." Edward pulled our bodies off the bed in a flash, dragging me towards my drawers of nightwear. I groaned, imagining, after last time, what he would dress me in tonight.

Thankfully, it wasn't so bad. A little too revealing, maybe, but not as bad as it would have been if it were Alice choosing my pyjamas. Edward picked out a long sleeved cotton top with matching spandex pants. He probably sensed it would be cold tonight, with the rain outside returning. I sighed; it would be so much easier to be close to Edward if he didn't need to worry about my body temperature dropping every second. After Edward handed me my clothing, he started to turn around.

"Honestly, Edward, I don't mind if you watch," I told him, trying as hard as I could not to sound like I was pressuring him. Despite being a vampire, Edward took things at a much slower pace than I did. He hesitated as I held onto his hand, failing to turn him back towards me. Eventually, after debating between being a gentleman and doing what I wished, he turned back to face me. He angled his head slightly away from me, though not in distaste, more in politeness. Though his eyes stared pointedly out the window, I assumed he _might_ be able to see me in his peripheral vision.

I changed quickly into the pants first, mentally congratulating myself on wearing non-embarrassing underwear today. Changing into the top would be a bit more of a challenge. I turned my body in the opposite direction of Edward's eyes, successfully getting my top over my head and the other one on in a fluid motion. I turned back to Edward as soon as I was decent, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist and pressing my cheek against his chest.

"Well, that's rules one and two," Edward spoke slowly, "Rule three?" he asked. As if I would have any objection! I took advantage of his suggestion, lifting my face up to his, balancing on the tips of my toes so I could press our lips together. Edward caught on, holding me on either side of my waist so I didn't have to reach so far. From this new height I was able to throw myself at him with a little too much enthusiasm. Edward hesitated for a moment before responding, wrapping his arm completely around my waist so he could hold our faces together with the other.

I was becoming lightheaded when we eventually broke apart, gasping for air. Our ragged breathing was the only sound filling the room. I hadn't realised we had moved onto the bed until my head hit the pillow roughly, Edward gliding soundlessly to lie next to me. He let me catch my breath in silence, listening to the pounding sound of my heart as it tried to leap out of my chest. Minutes later, when we were both breathing normally, my heartbeat close to normal, Edward spoke.

"Does that count as moving forward?" Edward asked hopefully. I shook my head, grinning. I mean, we had kissed before. A lot. What I meant by moving forward was trying something new, something that shows we are working towards our wedding night.

"What about this?" Edward asked, pulling me onto his chest, pushing my top up slightly so he could drag his fingers along the small of my back. As amazing as the feeling was, I still shook my head. Edward, playful now, started to enjoy my teasing, lightly brushing up my spine a bit further, pulling my top up as he ran his finger from the small of my back to halfway up my spine. I shivered in pleasure. Though I was about to give in, Edward continued on, lifting me off him slightly so he could fix the front of my top so it was rolled to just beneath my chest.

Slowly, he pulled me back to his body, until the skin on our stomachs finally met. I shivered again, but Edward did not pull away. Maybe he had finally realised that it was a shiver of absolute pleasure as opposed to a reaction to his cool skin. Where my bare stomach touched his, I could feel every curve of his subtle abs. I could feel the way his body moved against mine when he shuddered delicately at the difference in our body temperatures. I had completely forgotten exactly why he had tried this new idea when Edward reminded me.

"So is that rule number five completed?" He asked, his voice smooth and beautiful. Knowing I couldn't answer with the same perfection, I just nodded, speechless. Edward chuckled, "Which brings us to rule four... you agreed that we would stop by midnight." Very, _very_ reluctantly, I lifted my head of his chest, wincing as I saw we only had minutes left into our practicing time would be over. I groaned as Edward moved me off his chest to lay me by his side, pulling my top down and the duvet around me so I wouldn't get cold.

Edward kissed my head, starting to hum my lullaby. With one final movement, I rolled into his side, resting my head against his shoulder. I briefly felt Edward's arms wrap around me as I drifted off to sleep.


	9. Hostage

_**This will be the start of a many chaptered sub-story of the weekend in the Cullen home. Though this chapter does not really follow my idea of "practicing", I hope it is still okay. I promise there will be a lot more practice that occurs in the next few chapters. Though I considered doing this as a seperate story, I think it fits nicely in the timeframe of this story. **_

* * *

"Alice called while you out doing the shopping," Charlie informed me as I placed his dinner in front of him and sat on the other side of the table. I tried not to sound bitter as I replied; as much as I wanted the wedding to be perfect for Edward, this whole wedding planning business was a thorn in my side.

"Oh. Do I need to call her back after dinner?" I asked, hoping the answer would be no. After an exhausting day of covering every single detail about what food I would like at the wedding, I had had just about enough thinking about the upcoming ceremony. So much for _'you won't have to do a thing'_. I knew her heart was in the right place, but I honestly had no problem with her sorting out everything; she didn't need my opinion or approval for every minor detail.

"She said I could pass on the message to you," Charlie replied in the adoring tone he always used when referring to Alice. I waited for him to swallow his mouthful of steak so he could continue. His tone was almost hinting when he did answer, as if I should have already known what her message would be.

"Alice said she told someone about the rest of the family going camping again? She said you had offered to stay with her while they were gone for the weekend?" I dropped my fork onto the plate. No way had Alice even mentioned this to me. Of course I had known some of the Cullen's were planning to go hunting, but I didn't see why I would have to stay with the rest of them anyway. With Victoria and the newborns behind us, I hadn't felt the need to hide or be protected 24/7 anymore. I tried to cover up my angry expression and play along. Following what Alice said was normally best.

"Oh yeah," I muttered, "Alice did say something about that. When did she want me?" I prayed it wouldn't be soon; assuming Edward was going hunting, I at least wanted to say goodbye to him first. Well, after telling him off for letting Alice kidnap me. Again.

"After dinner, I think. The others are leaving tonight and she didn't want to be alone for long. Can't say I blame her. Sweet little girl like her left, in a big house all night by herself." I didn't bother telling him just how wrong he had judged _sweet _little Alice. She may be small, but she is hugely annoying at times.

"Okay...I guess I better go get ready then," I said glumly, trudging up the stairs to pack. Edward wasn't in my room like he normally was after dinner. My heart started racing. Had he already left? I threw my door open, having to catch it just before it slammed into my dresser. My heart skidded to a stop, before picking up double time when I saw Edward lounging across my bed, reading my dilapidated old copy of _Wuthering Heights_ again. He barely gave me time to recover my breath before placing the book on my bedside table and flashing me the crooked smile that didn't help my already spastic heartbeat.

I ran as fast yet as carefully as I could, throwing myself into his lap and waiting arms. I had never been good with goodbyes, no matter how temporary they may be, but I felt the need to say something before he left. Something that would allow me to hold back the abandonment nightmares and depression until after he had left. I tried to lighten to mood, not fooling him with my attempt at humour.

"Would you care to explain why Alice is kidnapping me _again_?" I accused him playfully, though my words were serious. After all, what would Edward feel the need to protect me from so desperately with the newborns and Victoria gone forever? "I thought I gave only _you_ permission to hold me hostage," I added, twisting my arms around his body, showing how little I would object if it were him stealing me away. Edward flashed his dazzling smile again, his eyes waiting for me to catch on.

"Exactly," Edward grinned, his expression patient. I stared up at him in confusion until I finally caught on. My face immediately lit up, and I could feel the smile twist along my face, my eyes gleaming.

"_Alice _isn't kidnapping me?" I asked excitedly, implying exactly who _would_ be kidnapping me if Alice wasn't. Edward nodded, carefully judging my reaction.

"The boys went hunting a few days ago, and Esme thought that we should have some more time alone- taking a break from all the wedding planning- so she arranged for Alice and Rosalie to go hunting with her up north for a few nights. Since neither of them will be back for a few days, we should have the house to ourselves this weekend," Edward said quickly, like he often did when he was nervous. He mistook my silence for disagreement.

"If that's okay with you, of course," he added on quickly. As if I would ever miss a moment with Edward. The memories of the last time we had the house alone flowed back into my head, making me smile. I heard Edward breathe a sigh of relief when he saw my acceptance of the plan. It was almost too good to be true. The whole weekend, completely alone with Edward, no Charlie listening in, no intrusive vampire hearing, just the two of us.

"I guess I should start packing now," I laughed, jumping up from his arms and grabbing my overnight bag from the closet. I quickly threw in the essentials, grabbing my toiletry bag and clean underwear. I packed a few pairs of old sweat pants and tops, as well as a few nicer things; even though Alice wouldn't be there, I had come to notice that Edward quite liked some of the clothing she had chosen. I turned towards my pyjama draw, but before I could open it, Edward had his hands cuffed around my wrists, pulling me back towards the bed.

"Just because we won't be here, doesn't mean the rules don't change," Edward said slyly, his voice teasing, "I believe that it will be _me _who gets to choose what you wear to bed, right?" He asked. His eyes dazzling me speechless. I could barely nod. Edward took that as a yes, turning back to my drawers, flicking through them. I groaned, turning around so I couldn't see him. Edward lifted me from the bed moments later, slinging my bag around my shoulder. It felt just as light as it had before Edward had added my pyjamas. That was a bad sign, but I didn't dwell on the thought for too long.

"Go say goodbye to Charlie. I'll wait for you in your truck," Edward whispered, pushing me gently towards the door. He seemed almost as eager for this weekend as I did. I carefully climbed down the stairs, waving goodbye to Charlie. He wished that I had a good time, telling me I could call home if anything unexpected happens. I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what Charlie was referring to. Considering we were going to be married soon, I thought Charlie might want to start getting used to the idea that Edward and I will be spending a lot of time with each other.

Edward waited in the driver's seat of my truck, holding his hand out for the key. As much as Edward's driving completely terrified me, I couldn't deny that he was a better driver than me. Besides, it was extremely hard to concentrate on the road feeling Edward's gaze on me the whole journey.

As soon as we pulled up outside the Cullen's home Edward cut the ignition and was at my door in the same second. I barely had time to breathe before he scooped me up into his arms, cradling me to his chest. I used his shirt to pull my face closer to his, grabbing his chin so I could pull his lips to mine. Somehow, Edward managed to kiss me back, not breaking the kiss as he entered the house. I briefly heard the door close behind us, but I didn't care, much too focused on Edward's lips moving against mine, the way his hands held me to his body slightly less innocent than I was used to.

"Would you like to practice now or later?" Edward asked as soon as he released me so I could breathe. His voice was seductive-whether intentional or not- and of course, I nodded, throwing myself at his lips again. Edward chuckled, kissing me back, shooting up the stairs much faster than any human could, pausing outside of his bedroom.

* * *

**_Because the next few chapters will be filled with Edward and Bella practicing and alone for a whole weekend, I am still waiting for a bit of inspiration. Though I promise you won't have to wait too long, it might be a few days before I update again. Whenever an idea for this story comes to my head, I just sit down and write, though sometimes it takes a little bit longer for that idea to come. Thank you all for your amazing reviews and patience, and I hope you can be patient a few days while I sort out a plan for Edward and Bella's weekend. _**


	10. Beautiful

**_I cannot even begin to desrcibe just how sorry I am for making all of you wait so long for an update. I know that this won't make up for it, but I hope that you will all continue to give me the support you have given me so far as I continue this story. Like the last chapter, this is going away from "practicing", but this is a particular story line which has been nagging at me for a while. I promise that it will go back to practicing in the next few chapters, so for now, enjoy!_**

* * *

Edward hesitated in the doorway as our lips moved passionately against each other, my arms clinging to his neck with all the strength I had. I could feel Edward's hands against my skin, holding our bodies tightly together, memorising the feel of his smooth fingertips as they caught the bare skin at the small of my back. As soon as his cool hand came in contact with the boiling skin of my back, I gasped, my body rippling with a shiver of delight.

Edward once again misinterpreted my body's reaction to his cool, smooth skin, releasing his arms from my waist whilst untwining my fingers that had made their way into the bronze tresses of his hair. My groan came out much harsher than I had planned when our bodies parted, trying desperately to pull myself closer to Edward, despite his restraining arms.

"I'm not cold. I promise," I whispered breathlessly, struggling to reach my lips up to his again. After a moment of thought, Edward crushed my body to his in a motion that felt both rough and gentle at the same time. Before I could smile in smug satisfaction at Edward's close proximity, I felt cool lips press against mine with enough force to tip me off balance. Of course, Edward's arms prevented me from moving my body, even in the slightest. Not that I ever wished for our bodies to be even an inch apart.

Reluctantly, I pulled away from his slightly parted lips, gasping for the air as my silly human nature required me to do. Edward chuckled, never letting his lips leave my skin as they trailed down my throat, gliding along my collarbone with a feather light touch which made me twitch as his smooth skin tickled my boiling shoulder. All I could do was hold him as close as possible while I frantically caught my breath, gripping my arms as tightly as I could around his muscular waist. Edward responded with the same enthusiasm for a moment, before breaking away, leaving only our entwined fingers touching. I could feel my mouth slip into a pout at our lack of contact.

Edward laughed, smoothing my forehead with the back of his hand and leading me towards the giant bed occupying the middle of the room. I had to admit, I was more than fond of this bed now. Once annoying and unnecessary, the bed has demonstrated just how essential it is. My mind jumps to the memory of my first night in the bed- or at least the part of the night when I was conscious Edward was with me. Blush surfaces I my cheeks as I recall Edward' actions that night...the way his hand felt against the skin of my calf...how perfectly my leg fit around his hip...the feeling of his body against mine as he hovered weightlessly over me...his perfect tongue tickling my lips. As I looked up, I met Edward's curious eyes, blushing even deeper before, a feat I would have thought impossible.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked in a voice more angelic than anything I had even heard before. His free hand scooped me up in his arms faster than I could ever imagine, and suddenly I was lying sideways on the middle of the bed. Edward's body lay parallel to mine, still holding the underside of my knees as if I was still cradled to his chest. I was mesmerised by the way his body curved around mine, his lips only a few inches from mine. A cool hand titled my chin, causing our eyes to meet when I realised Edward was still waiting for an answer. My brain struggled to think what the question was.

"Um..." I stammered, focusing more on his angelic features and less on my response. "I was just thinking how much I have come to like this bed. And I was _considering_ forgiving you for spending too much money on unnecessary things for me." Edward's smile faltered slightly as I spoke that last sentence, quickly dipping his eyes before I could see whatever emotion he was now feeling. As he had done with me many times before, I placed a finger under his chin, raising his eyes to meet mine. His face was the perfect mask of concealment, trying to hide whatever thought he had held when I mentioned him spending money on me. I tried to lighten the mood.

"Yes?" I asked with a smile on my face, attempting to sound seductive, but it came out much more playful than I had aimed for. Edward delicately cupped my face with the hand that hadn't settled on my waist, smiling in a way that made me hard skip a beat- then pick up double time. He was forever the master of distraction. I waited until he was ready to speak, trying-and failing- to ignore the way his fingers travelled along my waist, over my hips and resting on my thigh.

"I am guessing you wouldn't want to go out with me tonight, then?" Edward asked, and I could see the glimmer of hope in his eyes. I tried to repress a sigh. Edward couldn't understand why I didn't like people spending money on me, especially him. Although I had explained on many occasions that just giving me himself is enough, Edward insists on giving me more. In some ways, it is flattering that he thinks I deserve more than just him- as absurd as that is- yet I can't help gritting my teeth as he wastes money on unnecessary indulgences for me.

Looking into Edward's mouton butterscotch eyes, I lose all parts of coherency. I am aware that I would do absolutely anything to make Edward happy, as I know he would for me. Sighing, I gave in, smiling back at him with as much happiness as I could muster. Edward waited patiently for my reply, a smile twitching at the edges of his lips as he guessed what I was about to say.

"_Of course_ I will go out with you, Edward," I whisper, twisting my fingers through his hair to pull myself closer to his beaming face. "How could I say no when you-" His lips abruptly cut off what I was saying, not that I could even remember a word of what I was about to whisper anyway. When he pulled back to let me breathe, his eyes were alight with the passion he rarely shows. His lips curled into that one sided smile which made me believe Edward was no more than a beautiful dream.

"Yes, love?" Edward prompted, realising I was in no state to give a coherent reply. I had to unwillingly break away from his burning gaze just to be able to think again.

"Uh..." I said in a breathless, voice. "I can't remember. You dazzled me," I accused, narrowing my eyes in false annoyance. We both knew that I had no objections to the way he was smiling at me just moments ago. Once again, Edward smiled at me, pulling us both into a sitting position on the end of the bed.

"Since you so gracefully agreed to go with me," Edward smiled crookedly, "Where would you like to go? Seattle, maybe?" He suggested in a way that made me think he had put a little more thought and planning into this evening than he had let on. I nod in agreement, before noticing the casual attire I was wearing. Clothing far too casual for any of the expensive places Edward was bound to take me to. Edward seemed to notice my train of thought, and helped me up from the bed, leading me out of the room and down the large, elegant staircase,

"Not that I don't think you look beautiful in everything you wear," Edward murmured, causing my cheeks to blush furiously. "But we may wish to change into something a little more formal for where we are going." Of course he had it planned. Yet I struggled to think of any other emotion as Edward twisted his arm around my waist, letting it settle a bit lower than normal as his fingers brushed my hip.

We came to a slight pause outside Alice and Jasper's room. Edward opened the door, leading through the large space to what I had come to recognise as Alice's monstrosity of a walk in closet. Arguably, the room full of racks and drawers of clothing was more of a room in itself, filled with the smell of new and expensive clothing. As Edward's hand continued to massage my hip, my heart beat furiously. Hoping Edward would right that off as a reaction to the closet no doubt containing many items of clothing for me, I peeked up at his face. Edward was not fooled, smiling at the blush I could feel rising in my cheeks. I looked around for a distraction, my eyes settling on a large rack of clothing which looked to contain items slightly bigger than what would fit Alice's tiny frame.

When I tried focusing on some of the items flowing innocently from the hangers, I could feel my eyes widen and my mouth gape. In what world would I _ever_ wear some of the items Alice has deemed _'appropriate'_ for me to wear? Even as a vampire when- with any luck- my body will be worthy of wearing such expensive and obviously designer clothing, I could hardly picture any of these items in my own wardrobe. The rack was filled with tops diving much too low for my taste, dresses ending in what I can only assume is very _very_ high up the leg, colors that would make everyone in the room turn heads and worst of all, shoes in which I twist my ankle just looking at them. Edward watched me carefully as I all but stalked towards the rack, following closely beside me, his arm still holding me against the side of his body.

"Why don't I help?" Edward suggested, no doubt seeing the slightly hysterical look in my eyes as I thought of various ways I could get back at Alice for subjecting me to this. Like I was a sulking child, Edward scooped me up, holding me carefully in one arm while he sifted through the clothing at an inhuman pace. A few moments later, Edward pulled out a deep blue dress, the fabric looking like very expensive silk. Setting me down on the ground, and taking a step backwards, he held the dress up for my inspection.

"What do you think?" Edward asked hesitantly, as any male would when faced with a wardrobe full of women's clothing. It wasn't _too_ bad. The top did come down lower than I was used to; looking more like a bikini top than the scoop necks I had become used to wearing. The material synched in at the waist, looking very form fitting until it flared out at the navel, the skirt ending about knee length. Oh well. It could have been worse. I flashed my glance back to the rack of inappropriate clothing, before gazing into Edward's expectant eyes.

"It's pretty. I like the color," I said casually, reaching out to touch the silky fabric where it flowed into a weightless skirt. Edward closed the distance between us, bending down to press his lips against my temple, then whispered in my ear.

"Me too," he breathed, his voice seductive as his cool breath blew against my skin. Stepping back again, he handed me the dress, an obvious signal to get changed. Leaning down to peck me on the cheek, I grabbed Edward's arm before he could leave.

"Please stay," I pleaded, not willing to stand even a second apart from him. Smiling Edward sat down on one of the many stools scattered throughout the closet, and closed his eyes. I couldn't resist staring at his beautiful, flawless face as a slight smile curved on his lips.

"The longer you take, Bella, the faster I will have to drive to get us there on time," Edward laughed, knowing how little I like his fast, manic driving. Unwillingly, I tore my eyes away from his face, quickly undressing. Thankful I had worn a pair of seamless underwear which Alice had placed in my drawers a few days ago; I pulled the dress over my head. As soon as the fabric was in place, I noticed the slight breeze I could feel on my back. Spinning around to look in the mirror, I gaped.

The skin of my back was exposed as the dress hugged along the edges of my back, coming to a point just below to skin on the small of my back. Aside from the small ribbon of silk under my chest which tied to form a bow above the middle of my back, my skin was bare.

"Bella?" Edward asked, concerned, appearing to make an effort to keep his eyes closed at my gasp. "Bella? Are you ok? Can I look now?" his voice became worried, no doubt thinking I hurt myself, or I was in pain.

"I'm fine Edward," I reassured him, not sure if my voice was convincing enough or not. After all, with the back- or lack of- on this dress, I was certainly _not_ fine. "I'm done changing now," I added, not meeting eyes with him as he opened his eyes. Eventually the need to see Edward over passed the embarrassment of what I was wearing, and I peeked up to see his expression.

When I gazed into his eyes, I could see the awe in his expression, like I was some kind of angel in _his_ eyes, instead of the other way around. As he continued to gaze upon me, his eyes darting over my dress, then back up to my eyes, I could feel the pink colour returning to my cheeks. As soon as I looked away in embarrassment- and insecurity in this over exposing dress- Edward flashed to my side, his hands wrapping around my body. The touch of his cool skin against mine sent what felt like jolts of electricity throughout my body, and instinctively I arched closer to him, pressing my burning cheek against his throat.

"Do you know how absolutely breathtaking you look, Bella?" Edward whispered, tilting my chin up to meet his eyes. "When will you ever see yourself clearly?" He asked, interpreting the look of doubt in my eyes.

"Shouldn't we be getting going soon?" I prompted, trying to distract myself from Edward's passionate eyes as he roamed his hands over the bare skin of my back, causing me to shiver and pull myself closer to him in delight. Leaving an arm wrapped around my bare waist, Edward released me, grabbing a pair of dangerously high looking stilettos, the same deep blue color as the dress. As I spied the thin strap holding the thin, breakable looking heel to my foot, I opened my mouth to protest. Edward cut me off with his lips, silencing my complaints very effectively.

"You think I would ever let you fall?" Edward asked as soon as he pulled away to let me breathe. In no state to reply, he continued, "I won't let go of you once tonight. I promise." And I could not argue. Edward did have an incredibly good track record for holding onto me for extended periods of time, something I enjoyed very, _very_ much.

After quickly brushing my hair and pulling it into what I could only hope was an elegant up-do, Edward led me back up the stairs to his bedroom, holding onto my shoes and a small black clutch bag which looked to be much more expensive than any other object of its size should be. I waited patiently on the bed while Edward searched through his closet, taking only a few seconds before he found a stunning black suit.

I closed my eyes just as he did, not knowing if I could even trust myself not to peek while Edward gets changed only a few feet away. Only a second later and I feel something cool against my back, then Edward's smooth, perfect lips as he presses them against mine. Our parted lips eventually break apart, and my gaze flashes to his irresistibly flawless body. Once again I am reminded of just how dazzling Edward's looks in black, the color creating the most beautiful contrast with his pale skin.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I entwine my fingers with his, marvelling at the smoothness of his skin once again.

"Sure" I smile, letting him pull me up from the bed and out of his room. Obviously human pace was not quick enough for Edward, as he scooped me up in his arms, darting through the house and into the garage in seconds. Edward set me down in the Volvo's passenger seat, buckling me in like I was a young child, before kissing me on the head and gliding into the driver's seat. Once he was in the car, he handed me the shoes, fighting a smile as I grudgingly put them on my feet.

The car sped down the winding driveway in a fashion that would have alerted any policeman. Once we were out on the open road, we really sped up, shooting through the empty streets at more than twice the legal limit. I watched Edward as we sped along the streets, never able to look at his perfect features enough. Edward turned to face me, smiling and reaching out to stroke my cheek.

"Eyes on the road, Edward" I said uselessly, though the car did not sway an inch from its perfect positioning in the centre of the lane. Edward laughed as he turned his face back to stare out the wind screen. Humoring me, no doubt. I was about to tell him to put both hands on the wheel when the hand on my cheek came to rest palm-up on my thigh. Sighing, I wrapped my fingers around his, stroking the back of his hand with my thumb.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we entered the blocks of Seattle. Edward didn't reply. He simply smiled, beaming at me, paying very little attention to the road as we passed through the now busy streets at a speed to great.

"It's a surprise, isn't it?" I asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer. Edward continued to smile crookedly, knowing my weakness.

"Naturally," he sung, his voice like music. I couldn't help but smile back. Despite my hatred for surprises, seeing the pure happiness in Edward's eyes made everything worthwhile. Within minutes, Edward pulled over, stopping the car soon after.

* * *

**_I won't make any promises this time, but I am certain I will be continuing this story over the next few days, so hopefully I will be able to post another chapter very soon. As always, I love reviews, so tell me what you think, as well as any ideas you may have. _**


	11. Gift

**_Sorry that this chapter is slightly shorter than the previous chapter, but I hope you will still enjoy it. Although I have tried to add a little bit more practicing in this chapter, I think it turned out to be more romantic and fluffly than what people are expecting. I can, however, promise that a lot more practicing will be coming very soon. _**

* * *

I hesitantly tore my eyes away from Edward's dazzling face to take in my surroundings. At some point in the last few minutes that I hadn't noticed, we had turned off onto a street shy of the bright lights and excited faces of downtown Seattle. Tranquillity was in the air as I gazed out the passenger window, the dim street lights glowing subtly against the nearby beach, causing the water to twinkle in the moonlight. As I turned my attention to the front window of the car, I noticed Edward's obvious destination, a small, yet elegant restaurant nestled alongside the beach. Edward quickly hoped out of the car with more grace than any creature I have known. Before I could even reach for the door handle, Edward held the door open for me, reaching his hand out for mine- an invitation I could not- and never would- refuse.

As soon as I was out of the car, the cool air caused goose bumps to rise on the skin of my back, and a small shiver rippled through me as I realised I had not brought a jacket with me. Of course, Edward noticed my shudder, and reached into the back seat of the car, pulling what looked like a black knee-length coat off the seat. I shoved my arms in the sleeves gratefully as Edward helped me into the jacket, snaking his arm back around my waist as soon as I was done.

We walked slowly to the restaurant as we looked at the night sky above us. Well, I looked at the sky; Edward didn't take his eyes off me once. The stars were out bright tonight, lighting up the beach, causing the sand to sparkly like thousands of diamonds were nestled in the ground. I was only vaguely aware that we were inside the restaurant as Edward lowered his hand to the small of my back, guiding me to podium. Even through my jacket, his cool skin caused me to shudder with pleasure.

Still savouring the feel of Edward's hand on my lower back, I followed along compliantly as we were led to a small table in one of the more secluded parts of the room. Like the true gentleman he is, Edward took my coat expertly from my shoulders, pulling my chair out for me to sit down before taking his seat opposite me.

"Your server will be here shortly," a polite young male smiled kindly, a much welcomed change from the usual females who quickly become infatuated with Edward the moment they lay eyes on him- not that I blame them at all. I smiled back at the host before turning my eyes back to Edward. As soon as I saw his expression of awe I had seen back in the house, I looked away self-consciously, again aware of my rather revealing-or at least revealing by my standards- dress.

"Don't be shy, love," Edward said soothingly, lifting my eyes up to meet his. "You look absolutely beautiful. The host thought so too," he whispered, winking at the end. My cheeks blushed again, possibly setting a new record for the most time a single person could turn their face red in a single evening. I didn't even notice when our server came; a young female, maybe a year or two older than me, with blonde hair reminding of Rosalie. Though, of course, no human or vampire alike could ever come close to the supernatural beauty Rosalie possesses. _Maybe one person_, I thought, gazing up at Edward as he stares back at me with an expression of pure love and beauty.

"Hello, I'll be your waitress tonight," our server spoke in the same slightly bitter tone many girls use around Edward and I. "Would you like to order any drinks?" She asked, looking more at Edward than me. Edward's eyes stayed fixed on my face, no doubt waiting for me to order.

"Orange Juice, thanks," I replied, knowing the question wasn't really directed to me. The girl smiled a fake smile at me before returning her attention to Edward.

"And for you?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice, the type you hear on infomercials trying to lure you into buying their produce.

"Nothing, thank you," Edward replied, as polite as always, his eyes never leaving my face throughout the whole exchange. Much to the waitresses chagrin, she left without as much as a glance from Edward. As soon as she was out of sight, Edward shuffled his chair next to mine, taking my hand in his. I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I promised not to let go of you tonight," he murmured in my ear, leaning close enough that I could feel his cool breath brush my cheek as he spoke. I leaned into his embrace, entwining our fingers together and leaning my head against his shoulder. In a quick movement, he brought our lips together, kissing me gently, His hand departing mine, only to twine its way around my lower back, holding our bodies together. Much sooner than I would have liked, Edward pulled our faces apart, just in time for the waitress to return with my orange juice, but not too soon that she didn't see our intimate exchange. I couldn't help but blush in utter embarrassment as she realised she had interrupted something, before quickly moving on to take the order of a young couple next to us.

Elbowing Edward in the ribs, I reached forward to take a sip of my orange juice, waiting for the redness to leave my face. All the while he kept his promise not to let go of me, his arm staying securely around the small of my back, resting on the bare skin exposed there. I drank my drink slowly, and after a while Edward began tracing patterns on my back, his fingers brushing the skin so delicately, as if it was the finest piece of paper in the world.

After working my way through dessert, the waitress returned with the check. I cringed, not wanting to know how much money I had consumed off this single dessert. Knowing Edward's choice of restaurant, I knew it couldn't be cheap. Nonetheless, Edward happily slipped the bill into the check and handed it back to the waitress, most likely containing quite a large tip. Edward rose from his seat, offering his hand to me, which I hurriedly took in mine.

"What are we doing now?" I asked as he wrapped my coat around me, leading our bodies outside of the nice, warm restaurant. Edward started leading us towards the empty beach, heading to an area much more secluded than the long stretch of sand visible to those few couples walking past. Pausing just before we step on the sand, Edward turns towards me, a careful smile painted on his glowing skin.

"Now, my love," he whispered, his hand trailing down my leg, dancing along my thigh until his fingers reached my knee. "We dance," Edward breathed into my ear, well aware of the effect he has on my ability to think straight.

"Why?" I moaned as soon as I could form a coherent thought. But I knew there was no point in fighting it. Regardless of how I feel towards dancing, it would only be a matter of time before I willingly surrender to Edward's arms.

"Would you _please_ dance with me, Bella?" Edward pleaded, pressing his lips to mine at the same time his fingers tightened their hold on my knee. Without releasing my lips, Edward pulled my knee upwards with one hand, using the other to pull the death trap of a stiletto off my foot. I couldn't even remember that he had asked me a question, preferring to focus on the way his hand slowly trailed along my thigh as he lowered my leg and repeated the same process, removing the remaining high heel from my foot.

"Please," Edward whispered again, his voice unbelievably tempting, causing me to believe that I would go along with anything the angel wants, just to hear him again. With a poor attempt at nonchalant annoyance, I surrender, following Edward onto the beach, my shoes resting on the edge of the sand. Once we are hidden behind a large spruce tree, Edward pulls me towards me, wrapping one arm around my waist and taking my hand in his. I pull myself closer to him, wrapping my free arm around his neck.

Even with no music, Edward keeps perfect timing, dancing much slower than normal. Without skipping a beat, Edward unwinds his hand from my waist, slipping it under my coat against the skin of my naked back. I looked up at him curiously, an eyebrow raised. This was not the kind of behaviour Edward usually displayed. In response, he merely smiled, using the position of his hand to bring my body closer to him, until our bodies pressed up against each other in a way that would have been far to inappropriate in a public setting. I rested my head against his chest, noticing that we had stopped moving.

After an immeasurable period of time, Edward removed his hand from my back, pulling our bodies apart. From the look in his eyes, his disappointment at the lack of contact between us was almost as great as mine. We walked back to the car in comfortable silence. Gazing up at the now completely black sky I realised just how late it was. I guess my midnight curfew- imposed by Edward- won't be fulfilled tonight. Not that I minded.

Edward set me carefully in the car, sensing how my recent tiredness was getting the better of me. As he appeared in the driver seat, I immediately took hold of his hand, kissing his palm delicately before speaking.

"Thank you for tonight, Edward," I said with true gratitude. "Really, it was amazing." I kissed his palm again, my lips lingering on the skin there. Edward's face lit up. It may not be a tangible gift which he had given me, but it was still nonetheless a gift from him, one that I had accepted with more grace than either of us had expected.

The journey home seemed much shorter than our trip to Seattle. I dozed in and out of sleep as we travelled at a highly illegal speed along the road. It was only a few moments later that we arrived home- or at least the place that would be my home for the next few nights. Detecting that I wouldn't be able to walk up the stairs without help, Edward lifted me into his arms like a sleeping toddler, cradling me against his chest.

We darted up the three flights of stairs in seconds, the pictures on the walls blurring by as we passed at an inhuman pace. Flicking the light switch on the way, Edward set me down on the edge of his bed, supporting me with one hand and reaching for my overnight bag with the other. With a quick kiss, he disappeared into the bathroom, probably changing into something more suitable for lying down in.

I sifted through the bag quickly, seeking out whatever items of clothing Edward had selected for me to wear tonight. My hands came across numerous tops and pants I could remember packing, but nothing that resembled suitable night attire. There was no way Edward would simply _forget_ to add my pyjamas to the bag.

"Um, Edward?" I asked at a voice no more than a murmur, knowing he would hear me anyway. Edward emerged from the bathroom, changed into slightly more casual pants and a navy button shirt. With the perfect expression of innocence, he replied.

"Yes, love?" Edward spoke in a tone matching his expression, though I was sure he knew very well what I was thinking of. Edward may not be able to read my mind- thank goodness for that- but he certainly has come to know what all my expressions meant.

"What am I supposed to wear to bed?" I asked, trying to keep the anticipation off my face as I awaited his answer. Instead of speaking, Edward moved his fingers to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them in one swift movement before gently placing the shirt in my hands. Blushing furiously, I let my eyes rake over his perfect chest, watching his stomach muscles tense as he watched my reaction. When I lifted my head high enough to see his eyes, I noticed they were closed; a cue for me to get changed.

I removed the dress carefully, not wanting to crinkle the beautifully designer fabric. This was a dress I liked. After a small moment of indecision, I pulled a singlet over my head before buttoning Edward's shirt. As much as I desired the fabric Edward had worn directly against my skin, I didn't want to risk the embarrassment which could result if Edward's loose shirt falls too low. Thankfully, the skirt was long enough to reach at least thighs, leaving my legs open for Edward's fingers to roam.

Eyes still closed, I hugged myself to Edward's chest. Even though his hands had been against my skin only moments ago, I missed the contact like a regular human misses oxygen if it is derived from them for too long. Edward pulled us into the middle of the bed, our bodies still hugged together as we lay face to face on the mattress. Once again, my annoying human nature ruins the moment, a shiver rippling along my spine as I press my face against Edward's cold, bare collarbone.

Without a word, Edward tucks me into the covers, pressing his lips against mine for a short, sweet kiss. Despite the many layers of fabric between us, Edward manages to curl his body around mine, his arms holding my body as close to him as possible.

"I love you," I whisper as he fills the air with his sweet humming voice.

"You know I love you too," Edward whispers back, resting his chin on my head, his arms holding me tight. "Forever."

* * *

_**Thank you to all who have stuck with me and this story so far. I know so many people would give up, having to wait so long for an update, but I am flattered you have liked the story enough to keep reading. Feel free to tell me what you think, after all, reviews are once of the greatest gifts any writter on this site can receive.**_


	12. Comprimise

_**I cannot apologize enough for how long you have had to wait for an update. This piece is inspired by the Breaking Dawn: Part One movie, without which I wouldn't have had the inspiration to write this chapter. The little things like holding hands and the tight embraces from the movie reminded me of what I was trying to achieve with this story, so while this probably won't be the type of piece you are waiting for, it's something that won't leave my mind.**_

_**This continues directly after the last chapter, and like most of my work, its pointless fluff that I hope you'll enjoy as much as I do.**_

* * *

Lying in bed with Edward, I couldn't imagine how life could get any better. As my mind came across one way my life _was_ going to be better, I couldn't help but blush. The wedding was mere weeks away, and the day of marriage was creeping up on me, despite Alice's meticulous preparations. As surprising as it was, the wedding ceremony was _not_ what I was most nervous about. Not tripping on my dresses train, or knowing I will be the centre of attention throughout the night. What I was most nervous about came _after_ the wedding, knowing that Edward and I will be alone, somewhere, celebrating a honeymoon every bit as human as normal wedding night.

Even thinking about the night made my cheeks enflame, my heartbeat speed up and my breathing become faster. After all, I had no experience in that domain at all, and although Edward assured me that he was every bit as inexperienced as I was, it's not unlike him to be perfect in everything he does. Hearing the change in my heartbeat and feeling the burning of my checks, Edward trailed his fingers from their place on my back, trailing up my spine before tilting my chin so he could stare into my eyes.

"What are you thinking," he asked in a voice smoother than velvet, causing me to focus less on his words and more on the way his cool breath brushed across my cheek. I considered conjuring up another excuse for the blush, but after contemplating what a bad liar I am, not to mention the fact that Edward will get the truth out of me anyway, I answered him honestly."

"I'm thinking about," I started, thinking of the best way to phrase it without him questioning whether he is making the right choice. Edward nodded for me to continue.

"Well I was thinking about after our wedding," I said, blushing further, "I mean, our wedding night. What it will be like." Edward had on that perfect mask of innocence and politeness, but I could tell he was thinking about it too, questioning whether he should go through with his deal, probably some debate about whether my safety was going to be compromised, or in his eyes, how much my safety was going to be compromised. To Edward, consummating our marriage was something dangerous and we should wait until we are equals in every way before being completely intimate as man and wife.

Edward lifted my left hand to his face, slowly and delicately, like it was a newborn baby. Gently, he pressed his lips against my fingers, kissing the ring which stood proudly on my third finger, gleaming in the moonlight. I briefly wondered how Edward could have ever questioned whether I would have liked the ring, with its elegance and beauty, the diamonds like a thousand shimmers in the light. Though in all honesty, any ring would have been perfect, be it the timeless ring of Elizabeth Masen, or a ring made out of spaghetti, so long as it was placed on my finger by Edward.

Edward brought me back to the present, pulling our bodies apart so we lay next to each other on the bed. Nevertheless, he kept his arm firmly around my waist, the holding my hand between us.

"I have been thinking a lot about our wedding, too," Edward replied, and by the sound of his voice, his tone was slightly embarrassed, as if he didn't think he should be having those thoughts. "Not just about the ceremony part," he added for clarification. I tried to stare into his eyes and derive any emotion there, but he kept that perfect black expression again.

"What have you been thinking about?" I prompted him, immediately jumping to the conclusion that he was having second thoughts, and he would go back on his deal. But of course Edward would never do that to me- to us.

"It seems so close now," Edward said in a voice clearly worried and excited at the same time, "I don't know if I'll be able to keep you safe. I know we have been preparing, which makes things easier, but just a split move and you could..." he trailed off, not being able to finish his sentence. I opened my mouth to protest, but he knew what I was going to say.

"I know you don't fully understand, but if I lose control- even for a split second- you could lose an arm, or a leg, or your spine could break, I could crush right through your chest, something venom could not cure. I could mean to hold you close, and crush your whole body, just because I wanted you closer to me," Edward continued in a tone full disgust and self-hate, his perfect eyebrows pushing together at the thought of what he believed he was capable of. Looking at the way his eyes melted in sadness, and the corners of his mouth turned down, I had no choice but to reassure him, snuggling closer to his body, wrapping my arms around his neck in an awkward sideways hug. Still, he pulled me closer and wrapped his free arm around my body.

"Well, we are close now, right?" I encouraged him, "and you seem perfectly in control. Maybe, if we spend a little more time like this..." I hinted, trying to make my tone suggestive, and failing.

Even so, Edward's eyes lightened, and he started to laugh, probably at my awkward and failed attempt to sound even the least bit seductive. As much as I hated being laughed at, anything to cheer Edward up was worth it. After a moment of laughter, he pulled us up into a sitting position, shifting his body away from mine and swiftly moving off the end of the bed. I looked after him, confused and slightly hurt from the loss of contact, tucking my legs under my chin.

"Since I have already forced you to sit through dinner and dance with me, now is probably as good a moment as any," Edward flashed me a crocked grin before collecting a stack of paper from his desk. I looked at the paper, and had the feeling that I would not like this conversation very much. Edward crawled back into the middle of the bed to sit opposite me, my heart speeding as he came closer, to which he smiled, further embarrassing me. Edward placed the stack of paperwork in front of me, flipping on a light, and I immediately recognized a letterhead I had come to despise for the topic of conversation it brings up.

"As part of our...compromise," Edward started, ignoring my grimace, "as your husband, I get to pay for your tuition, correct?" I nodded, knowing that this was something I had previously agreed on in my desperation to get him to have a real honeymoon after our wedding.

"The fees schedule arrived today, and I need your signature before I can transfer any money into the account at Dartmouth." Edward smiled angelically, pressing me to complain or object. He was satisfied when I didn't. Handing me the pen, I signed my name roughly, almost asking him to sign for me as I knew he must have done on other occasions.

"Honestly I don't see why I can't pretend I am going to Alaska," I complained, more to myself than anyone else, "I know you don't need a new sports car, but it seems like such a waste of money when I'm not going there." Edward sighed. We had had this argument many times before.

"Please Bella, " he begged in a voice which made me want to give him whatever he wanted, just to see a smile on the angels face again, "one semester of college won't kill you. And you will never get to experience college as a human if you become one of us before then."

"I know what I want, Edward," I said in a voice almost pleading. "I want to be with you, forever, and I don't want to wait any longer. But if signing these papers makes you happy..." I scrawled my signature on the last line and handed the stack back to him. Although Edward gave me another dazzling smile, it didn't quite touch his eyes, and I knew what _he_ was thinking, that in a few very short weeks, and then maybe a couple of days after our wedding night, I would ask for him to change me, and he will finally fill his part of our lopsided compromise.

I waited for Edward to put the papers away and switch of the light, moving at an abnormally fast pace. He climbed back onto the bed, pulling the blanket around my body so I was wrapped up like a burrito. I pulled my arms free to reach out for his hands, using them to pull my body closer to him. Edward complied with my wishes, shuffling closer to me and wrapping his arms around me like a vice. Despite the blanket around me, I managed to curve my body to fit his, burying my face under his chin.

Edward kissed me on the top of my head, brushing his fingers against my cheek.

"Sweet dreams, my love," he whispered, laying his cheek against my hair. Edward started to sing the lullaby I was beginning to think I couldn't sleep without, and I slowly drifted out of consciousness in his arms.

* * *

_**I must apologize again for the repetitive ending and ideas. Right now, I am so inspired by the movie that I feel like bringing some scenes from early in the movie into this piece, which I hope people will be ok with. This has turned out to be more of a fill-the-gaps piece than a 'practicing' story, which I have to say sorry for. I just write whatever pops into my head, so what makes perfect sense to me might be confusing to you readers. Again, thank you to all who have stuck by me for this long. I will promise to update soon (honestly) and I have a lot of great ideas which have come from months of great writing, and of course, the amazing movie just released.** Until then, read and review! Thanks, love 24vampiregirl_


	13. Moving Forward

_**Like I said in previous chapters, this has turned into a story more designed to fill the gaps between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. I tried to add in a few things from the movie that I thought fit in this piece, so I hope you can spot them. This is significantly longer than my other chapters, but I felt it all kind of belongs together. I will warn you now that some of it may not make sense, and it is very unedited, but I wanted to get it up here as soon as I can.**_

* * *

It wasn't the rain that woke me, nor was it gushing of the river below. It certainly wasn't the sun, which still remained hidden behind a blanket of clouds, despite the season. As I drifted groggily back into consciousness, I noticed the abnormal warmth of the bed, how the blankets seemed too soft. It didn't take me long to notice what- or who- was missing. I twisted awkwardly in the covers trying to sit up, all the while looking around to see where he was. The house was silent, but that meant little.

Still half asleep, I pulled my clumsy legs out of bed, throwing onto the thick, luscious golden carpet. As I lobbed over to the door, I noticed what I had been wearing last night. Edward's no doubt expensive shirt look exactly like it had been thrown into a tumble dryer and left crumpled on the floor. As I passed the mirror, I released my hair looked just as bad as the shirt, sticking out in all directions. I ran my fingers through it roughly, giving up and dragging myself along the hallway, down two flights of stairs before finally seeing him.

Edward stood in the rarely used kitchen, his back to me as I entered. The first thing I noticed was his shirt, to which I scowled. I know I didn't have a photographic memory, but I was one hundred percent sure Edward _hadn't_ worn a shirt to bed last night. Still sulking, I plonked down on the couch, feeling the rush of tiredness from going to bed late last night. I let my eyes drift close for a second.

When I opened them, Edward was sitting beside me on the white couch, handing me breakfast. I took the food graciously, the omelette looking like something taken straight of the food channel. Even not eating himself, Edward seemed perfect at yet another thing. I briefly wondered if I will ever find anything I am better at then him.

"Good morning," Edward said in his addictive musical voice, "I'm not sure if it will taste okay, I couldn't really check myself," he gleamed, handing me a fork.

Edward watched me as I ate, something I used to find embarrassing, but now it seemed perfectly normal, almost routine. Once I was finished, not letting me lift a finger, Edward took the plate into the kitchen, returning with lightning speed. As soon as Edward was back on the couch, I shuffled onto his lap, curling up into a ball there, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt Edward's arms around my back, his skin cool, despite the layers of fabric between us.

"So," Edward spoke softly after a moment of silence, "I was pleased with how well you took the Dartmouth payments last night..." I grimaced, knowing this probably wasn't going to turn out any way I would have wanted it to. Edward, other than pressing his cheek against my hair, ignored my expression and continued.

"You seem to be in the appropriate mood to be accepting...gifts. Am I correct?" Edward said in a deliberately seductive tone. Despite my mind wanting to scream _No!_ Any argument I may have had was out the window as Edward trailed his fingers up my waist, crushing our bodies together, pressing his lips against my neck. If there had been any doubt of the effect Edward had on my coherence, there certainly was no question now that I would comply with whatever he wanted.

Edward took my positive reaction to his lips against my skin as encouragement, slinging me into his arms faster than any human could, and shooting up the staircases at a pace that made my head dizzy. He didn't pause at his bedroom door, placing me gently in the middle of the still unmade bed before returning with something small and silver in his hand. Edward didn't give me the object right away, as if he feared I would through it out the window rather than accept another unnecessary gift.

"This isn't a gift, as such," Edward started in a defensive tone, daring me to disagree. "I know that with Victoria gone, and the Army is no longer a problem, I shouldn't be as...paranoid...about knowing your whereabouts."

"But..." I replied, encouraging him to continue, half expecting him to offer me a GPS tracking device.

"But," Edward laughed briefly, "I think it would be... reasonable of me to ask that I have some way to contact you when we are not together. Just in case your truck dies, or you get lost, or you can't stand Alice's wedding planning," he added on the end, lightening the mood.

I recognised the small silver gadget to be a cell phone; similar to the one Edward had given me to take to La Push. I pushed that thought out of my head, not wanting to think about any memories I had there. I took the phone from him, knowing I would never win an argument against him anyway.

"I guess it does make sense," I unwillingly agreed, "I hope this means that you're not planning on spending too much time apart though."

"Never," Edward laughed, giving another one of his dazzling smiled which knocked the oxygen out of my lungs. I had to remind myself to breathe, a regular presence around Edward. I couldn't help but notice the difference between us, though Edward swore that I was the most beautiful person to his eyes. However, with my messy hair, flushed skin and probably morning breath, I couldn't see how he could think such a thing. Thinking of my imperfections reminded me.

"I think I need a few human minutes," I told Edward, scooting to the end of the bed and grabbing my bathroom bag from the end of the room. Edward led me into his surprisingly large bathroom, grabbing a towel for me on the way. As he turned to leave, I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing him, not even for a moment.

"Could you please just sit on the edge of the bathtub and close your eyes," I asked, sounding ridiculous and petty even to myself. Edward took a split second to cover up his look of shock. Here I was, his not-yet wife, asking him to stay in the bathroom with his eyes closed, while I shower. Pathetic, I know. It seemed that the closer we got to the wedding, the less I could bear to be away from him.

Slowly, Edward moved to sit on the edge of his massive spa bath, closing his eyes, just as I asked. Of course, with Edward, there was no need to make sure he kept his eyes closed. Never had I met someone who was a greater gentleman than Edward. I turned the water on to heat up, placing my favourite shampoo inside the door. Quickly I undressed. Although I knew Edward would never open his eyes, it still made me nervous being around him with so little on.

I climbed in the shower quickly, letting the hot water relax my muscles. I took my time shampooing my hair and washing my face, sneaking glances at Edward through the glass every few seconds. My acts at subtlety were pointless, despite Edward's current lack of sight. Every time I glanced his way, my heart would speed up, to the point where I could hear it thudding in my ears, and if I could hear it, there was no doubt in my mind that Edward could too.

Eventually, I climbed out of the shower, wrapping the large, fluffy towel around my body like a small child. I walked over to where Edward sat, wondering if I should get dressed first before telling him I was finished. Before I could make a decision, Edward reached out with uncanny accuracy to twist his fingers in my hair, gently pulling me towards him, crushing our lips together. It took all my energy to remember that I had to hold up my towel. Edward pulled away within a few seconds, opening his eyes finally.

Even with the towel covering most of my body, I still felt self-conscious. I briefly wondered if this insecurity will go away when my body becomes every bit as perfect as Esme's or Alice's. Edward lifted my chin to meet his eyes.

"Have I mentioned lately how beautiful you are lately?" Edward said in the familiar, but unusual tone like he had won a prize.

"You may have brought it up once or twice," I said, resisting the urge to scoff in disbelief.

Edward turned around, sorting through his music collection while I dressed quickly. With no Alice here to disapprove, I threw on an old pair of jeans and a long sleeved top. I debated wearing something a little more flattering and exposing, but if there was any way Edward would let me spend all day in his embrace, shivering would be a deal breaker. As soon as I was dressed, Edward was at my side, twisting his fingers through mine.

"What would you like to do today?" Edward asked, leading us back downstairs.

"I'm not really sure," I replied, knowing I wouldn't really mind, as long as I was with him. "Did you have any ideas?" I asked, knowing his answer already.

"Whatever you're happy doing, I'm happy doing." It was almost a cliché. "We could go into Seattle for the day, or Olympia. Or we could go to the meadow, though I don't think it will be too dry."

As tempting as our meadow sounded, the romantic atmosphere was often ruined by my catching a cold. I could tell Edward wanted to take me somewhere nice. He was forever trying to treat me. Thinking about Seattle reminded me I hadn't been to a decent library in months, and I was running out of basic necessities to avoid spending time in public. With the wedding invitations sent, word of mouth got around, and now it seemed like the whole town knew about the engagement. It would be nice to spend time in public without the fear of people staring at the ring on my finger, or giving me sideways glances, trying to establish whether my stomach had grown larger in the past few weeks.

"Seattle sounds good. I need to go to a decent library anyway," I replied, to which Edward gleamed.

Edward was quick to find me a jacket, always concerned about my health and safety. I recognised the coat from my closet, thankful he hadn't chosen one of the more designer jackets Alice was forever trying to force me into. Unfortunately, Edward found his own jacket- something completely unnecessary- and scooped me up into his arms like a small child. We, well Edward, ran through the rain into the colossal garage filled with cars each of more value than the house I lived in.

Edward placed me in the passenger seat, appearing a fraction of a second later in his own side. We sped along the driveway, and despite the slippery road and the narrow bends, Edward never drifted from his position in the centre of the lane. Then we were shooting along the highway at a speed well over the legal limit. I held Edward's hand in my lap tightly, looking down embarrassed whenever he caught me staring at his beautiful face.

Arriving in Seattle, Edward pulled up outside the main library, managing to find a park right in front of the entrance, despite the large amount of people around. Edward walked around with me as I searched through the classics, struggling to find a Jane Austen book I hadn't already read. After an hour of pulling books off the shelf, then putting them back, and reaching for a new book, a developed a small stack of classic paperbacks to read. I wondered idly if I would actually end up reading them all. I haven't had many moments alone the past few weeks. Not that I was complaining. A minute with Edward was infinitely better than hours of reading, no matter how much I loved the books. I saw Edward raise his eyes at a few of my choices, probably wondering how I could read the same book 100 times over and still be interested.

I hadn't realised how much time had passed until Edward asked if I was ready for lunch. As if on cue, my stomach rumbled. I couldn't wait for the day when all my human reactions were gone. After showing me numerous flashy restaurants, I finally found a small little cafe overlooking the city. Edward sat patiently as I ate.

"What would you like to do for the rest of the afternoon," he asked as soon as I swallowed the last bite on my sandwich.

"Whatever you would like to do," I replied with a grin, stealing his favorite line. Edward pretended to think for a minute; though I was sure he had a list of costly activities lined up. So it surprised me when Edward suggested going for a walk in the park. It took a moment for me to agree. I couldn't imagine Edward doing such a human thing like walking through the park with his...finance. I gritted my teeth even thinking the word.

Nevertheless, a few minutes later we were strolling hand-in-hand along the soft grassy fields in the centre of the city, still damp from this morning's rain. As we walked, I couldn't help but gleam. Here, nobody stared at the ring on my finger, their eyes bugging out, and then flashing to my stomach. Even though we were only hours away from the close-knit town of Forks, it felt good to leave behind the rumors and gossiping, even if just for a day.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Edward commented, noticing the bounce in my step as we crossed a small bridge in the garden. And I was, in spite of the dark clouds above and the dangerous nature of the uneven ground with my clumsiness.

"I think it's getting out of Forks," I replied, "Not having every second person stare at me, wondering whether I will be _showing_ by the wedding." The words kind of slipped out of my mouth, and I immediately regretted them. Edward already thought I was just going ahead with the wedding just to make other people happy. I didn't want him thinking in any way that this wasn't something I didn't want. Granted, it did seem a bit overboard, but what I wanted was for Edward to be happy, and I know, even if he won't admit it, he wants nothing more than to start our vampire lives together as a married couple.

"Should it really matter what people think?" Edward said after a long pause, "When you will be leaving them behind in a few short weeks, should you really worry yourself with what they until then?" I knew he had a point, but whenever someone gave me a sideways glance, or a tentative smile, I felt uneasy.

"You're right. I know you're right, but sometimes..." I tried to put my thoughts into words. "I have always been too concerned with how people think of me, and I know it shouldn't matter if people think we are marrying because we felt obliged too, in that way, but I wanted to show my friends and family at least that we are getting married out of love, nothing else."

Edward raised his eyebrows. To him, it probably seemed that I was marrying him for what promise he must fulfil after the wedding, but in all honesty, I wanted to get married every bit as much as he does. To know that we would belong to each other in a legal-bound way made things feel even more official than they already were.

"Bella, anyone who doubts that we are marrying out of love is clearly blind," Edward whispered into my ear, dropping my hand, only to wrap his arm around my waist, pulling our bodies together. I leaned into him, wrapping my arm around the muscles of his waist, marvelling as the rippled while he walked. This obvious gap between our physical appearances wasn't fair. I could only comfort myself with the knowledge that the gap wouldn't be as large in the near future. Though even when I become a vampire, with promised beauty, I couldn't ever dream of measuring up to Edward's standard of perfection. To me, even the most beautiful vampire in the world would come in second to Edward.

I threw myself at Edward, ignoring the people walking past, and the innocent nature of our setting. As soon as our lips met, he was the only thing on my mind. In fact, I would argue that he was always the only thing on my mind. Edward kissed me back enthusiastically, though after a few seconds, he pulled his face away, glancing out of the corner of his eye as a family paused a few metres away, the children giggling. My face immediately flushed, and I hid my head in Edward's chest as we continued on.

The day came to a close much too soon. By the time we got back to the car, the sun was already setting. Edward drove us home at such a pace that the sun was still visible by the time we returned to Forks, shooting an array of colours throughout the sky. Edward pulled into the garage, next to the space where Emmett's jeep normally stood. I was suddenly reminded we have the whole night alone ahead of us, with no vampire hearing which could hear even a feather fall to the ground 100 yards away.

As soon as Edward cut the engine, he was at my door, slinging me into a cradle position with one arm, opening the front door with the other. Even inside the doorway, Edward did not set me down. Instead, he raced upstairs, obviously human pace not fast enough for him, and sat us both down in the middle of the wrought iron bed. Though I wasn't sure when, or how he turned it on, music was playing softly in the background, what I recognised to be one of the classical pieces he played in the early days of our relationship. The music reminded me of just how much had passed since I first met his family. First with James, then Victoria and the wolves, and the newborn army, not to mention the Volturi. At least I didn't have to worry about James, Victoria and the newborns anymore. The wedding was a nice break from the knowledge that not all the people who want me dead have been destroyed.

Edward sensed my anxiety, shifting so I was cradled in his lap, my head against his muscular shoulder. He brushed my cheek lovingly with his lips, whispering in my ear in a voice smoother than anything I could ever imagine.

"What are you thinking, Love," he asked, forever curious of the mystery my silent mind brings.

"Lots of things," I replied in a lazy tone, the tiredness from last night catching up to me. "I was thinking about how so much has changed in the past few years, and how I no longer have to worry about Victoria and the newborns hurting you and the rest of your family. Then there are the Volturi..." I trailed off, unable to think of a phrase which would make them seem like any less of a threat to our _happily ever after_.

"You'll be one of us in no time, Bella. They will have no reason to bother you anymore. In fact, I bet you could go many more months without crossing their minds." His hint at attending college was poorly concealed, and I felt guilty again, knowing I was cutting his time short with me as a human. I didn't know how long it would take to feel myself after the change, but Edward had assured me that everything, with my personality at least, would go back to how it was in no time. Surely Edward couldn't be worried that when I become an equal with him in every way, he would be missing out on something he had when I was still human? I knew the blush, the softness, the warmth, and not to mention the clumsiness will be gone, and I wondered whether Edward would feel at a loss. I wondered exactly how much I would change.

"What are you worried about," Edward asked when I didn't reply, noticing the increased tempo of my heart rate, and my breathing becoming shallower. I didn't know what to tell him. How could I tell him that I was scared to become a vampire? That would make him even less inclined to change me, even with our deal. I could always _go running off to Carlisle_, as Edward had put it, but I didn't want anyone else's venom running through my veins but his. I took a slightly less embarrassing answer, not wanting to upset him further.

"I know we have talked about this before..." I started, and Edward nodded for me to continue, his face sombre and serious, prepared for the worst. "I don't want you to feel like you are losing me when I change." _When you change me_, I amended in my head.

"What would possibly make you think that I would lose you?" Edward asked, his face straight, but I could see the worry in his eyes.

"More like, you will lose parts of me you will never get back. The warmth, the softness, the blush...I don't like feeling that I am taking some of the things you like about me away." Granted, the reward for me was much greater, but Edward's happiness was not worth risking anything for.

"You're not taking anything away from me. While I do love the warmth and the softness, after your change, you'll be warm and soft in your own way; only I won't have to be as...careful as I have to be now. As for the clumsiness, being completely honest, it's something I will miss."

I was a bit shocked by that one. "I thought it would be easier for you when I stop having two left feet?" Edward forever had to steer my body for me and walk with me everywhere I went in case I tripped on my own shoes, or took a tumble on the ground. Not that I minded his proximity in the slightest.

"Easier...maybe," Edward replied, thinking how to explain himself, "I was more thinking that you'll no longer need me as much, at least when it comes to doing anything physical."

"I'm pretty sure I'll always need you when we do things that are _physical_," I pointed out, the words slipping through my slips before I could even register what I was saying. My blush was beginning to match one of the scarlet cushions on the bed. I dipped my head in embarrassment. With my face still against his chest, I could feel his laughter. Great. Now he was laughing at me. I peeked through my lashes at his face, which was lightened with laughter, his eyes like molten topaz, though I could see the darkness returning to them. It had been quite a while since he had hunted.

"I guess that is true," Edward pointed out, and the slightly sad mood in the room suddenly disappeared, Edward's musical laughter washing it away. Edward's nonchalant tone about the activities we will be getting up to in the future reminded me that it had been a while since we had practiced properly for the wedding, and as I thought of a way to bring it up, as if Edward _could_ read my mind, he pulled my body up to level, lifting me onto my knees.

Without a moment of hesitation, he crashed his lips against mine, with a sudden force of urgency, or passion. This kiss reminded me of when he went to go hunt James, or before the newborn army came. Like we only had a certain amount of time left together. Well, we did have only a certain amount of time left until the wedding.

Edward's lips opened slightly, and his cool breath shot right into the back of my throat, turning my head dizzy as I swayed on my knees. Edward's cool hands held my waist firmly in place as he released my lips. I hadn't realised how short of breath I was until he pulled away. My body slumped against Edward's as I tried to regain my breath. From the sound of the cool air rushing out of his mouth, he sounded almost as out of breath as I was. Of course, Edward's breathing was back to normal within a few seconds, while mine was still caught in my throat. Nevertheless, he waited patiently, laying our bodies next to each other on the best, one armed still wrapped between the bed and my body.

As soon as I could breathe evenly, I twisted my body towards Edward, feeling like he was wearing far too much clothing for my liking. At some point that I hadn't been able to tell, Edward had changed into a firm-fitting dark blue tee-shirt, significantly harder to remove than a button-down shirt. I touched my fingers of the hem of the material, pulling it upwards. Edward complied, sitting up slightly to remove the obstacle between us. When he lay back down, he turned his body to face me, reaching out to embrace me. Looking like no less than an ogling teenager, I willingly leaned into his body, sighing as I felt his cool, rock hard skin through the thin fabric of my top. I shivered in enjoyment, only moving closer when Edward released his arms, thinking I was cold.

As if I had no control over my hormones at all, I reached up to kiss Edward again, to which he kissed me back with the same eagerness. While our lips moved with each other, I could feel his hands trailing down my spine, stopping when they reached the bottom of my shirt. Edward's fingers found the warm, sensitive skin on the small of my back, and I gasped, causing Edward to pull his lips away from mine, his fingers not moving where they caused a fire to shoot along my skin. Despite the normal coolness of his skin, his fingers felt blazing hot against my back.

Edward rolled back onto his back, no doubt trying to get some distance, thinking I was cold, or disgusted- though I had no idea how he thought one would be disgusted of someone as perfect as Edward. As he turned, I refused to let go of him, scrambling onto his body to keep the contact between us. Edward sighed, but he did not push me off. I nestled my head into the crook of his neck, my face flushed, and my body craving contact with his skin. After a short moment, Edward wrapped his arms around me again, carefully keeping his cool hands away from the now blazing skin on my back. I shuffled around, trying to subtly lift my top up a little, desperate to feel the heat of his touch again.

Edward chuckled, not oblivious to my attempts at subtlety, gently making patterns on the small of my back with the tips of his fingers. Slowly, his hands trailed up my spine, lifting the shirt with it. My heart beat furiously as he managed to get it all the way up to my chest, where he stopped, unsure of what the correct thing to do was. Knowing he wouldn't move without my consent, being the gentleman that he was, I lifted my body, raising my arms slightly so he could ease the fabric over my head.

Without looking down, I tried to remember what bra I had worn today. I silently prayed it wasn't one of my old, unattractive ones. I snuck a look, thankful I had decided on wearing one of the nicer, more feminine pieces Alice was always sneaking into my drawers. I didn't risk a look at Edward's face. That would only make my whole face turn red in embarrassment and insecurity. I snuck a tiny glance at Edward a few seconds later, worried by his silence. His face looked unsure and puzzled, as if he didn't know what to do. I noticed his eyes were staring towards the wall, no looking in my direction. It took me a moment to realise that it wasn't that he didn't want to look, but he was trying to be polite. After all, he wasn't brought up in the 21st century. Edward was brought up in a time where modesty and being gentlemen were strong values in society.

"May I look?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly embarrassed. In some ways, it was worse knowing he hadn't already seen me. I swallowed, trying to ignore my own embarrassment and insecurity as I replied.

"Sure," I answered in a quiet voice, "I think our wedding night would be very difficult if we can't even look at each other. Might as well start practicing now." I didn't look at him as he turned his head, though I did hear his breathing falter for a second. Staring down at his bare chest, I couldn't help but measure the gap between us. I wondered what I looked like to him right now. My whole body flushed, my skin perspiring, not even on the spectrum of perfectness that members of the vampire world lay on. Embarrassed, I wrapped my arms around my chest, still not looking at his face.

Edward wrapped his hands around my wrists in a vice-like grip, pulling them away from my skin. He placed both my hands in one of his, freeing his other hand to force my eyes to meet his. When I did, his face looked awed, like _he_ was the one staring at a beautiful creature, not me. His eyes bore into mine, and I saw they had softened, yet darkened somehow, without the deep purple circles around his eyes.

"Have I told you how...breathtaking you look in that colour, Bella?" Edward asked his voice, smoother than any humans could ever be, took on a rougher quality, matching his eyes. I had to look down to remember what colour I was wearing. It was a deep blue, Edward's favourite colour on me. I blushed again, feeling rather awkward. I hadn't noticed in the heat of the moment, but I ended up sitting on Edward's lower abdomen, my legs lazily dangling either side of his waist. I placed my hand on his stomach to steady myself.

Edward shifted slightly, lifting his upper body, using his free arm to support our masses on the bed. Releasing my wrists, he moved his hand behind my head, entangling his fingers in my hair there. I mirrored him, twisting my fingers into his bronze tresses, pulling his face towards mine as he did the same.

I didn't know whether it was the tiredness creeping up on me, or the positions our bodies were in, but it took less time than normal to leave me gasping for breath. Edward held my body close as I regained my ability to breathe like a normal human. As I calmed down, I began to pay more attention to my body; more so, I began to pay attention to how our bodies were so close to each other. My weight was entirely on Edward, my legs hanging slack either side of his stomach. Edward held my body against his, so I was cradled against his chest, his arms refusing to let me move, even if I wanted to.

Edward's hands began exploring my back, tracing patterns from my neck, to the hem of my jeans. With every touch, my skin tingled. I had to reassure Edward quite a few times that my shivers were not because I was cold. In fact, I was the opposite. Now his fingers were cooling down my back, which felt like it had been doused in petrol and set on fire. I had to concentrate all my thoughts on breathing just to remain in control. If I followed my instincts, we would certainly not be having a white wedding.

I leaned back, trying to convince myself that we needed to slow down if I had any chance in stopping this before it went too far. I could tell that Edward was in perfect control, but my resolve was slipping away with every touch. Ever since I was left in charge of the responsibility, I have had such a harder time being able to convince myself waiting for the wedding is the right choice.

Seeming to sense this, Edward paused his fingers on my back, peeling our bodies apart and lay me next to him on the bed. We both waited while my breathing slowed.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked before I could completely regain my normal breathing pattern. He too sounded a bit short of oxygen. Not that he needed it, anyway.

"That this being in charge of the responsibility thing isn't as easy as I had hoped." I replied with a quick laugh, my chest heaving up and down with my quickened heartbeats.

"You're right," Edward agreed with a chuckle, "It's much more enjoyable not being in charge of the responsibility." To prove his point, Edward shifted his upper body so he was leaning over me, leaving a trail of kisses along my temple, continuing down my neck. Edward hesitated when he decided he had pushed the boundaries far enough. I expected him to have a comment like_ that's enough pushing my control for one day_, but after a moment of hesitation, he continued.

I felt Edward's lips brush lightly lower and lower down my sternum, each time feeling like I was about to faint. As Edward reached the bottom of my bra, he lifted his head, placing a delicate kiss on the slightly exposed edge of my right breast, before lying his head back down next to mine. As his lips left my sensitive skin, a small, whimper noise escaped my lips, sounding like a dog begging for more food. It was loud in my ears, so there was no way Edward missed it. I couldn't help the blush rising on my cheeks, proof of my embarrassing response to his touch, or lack of. Edward stared at my face until I turned to look at him.

"Sorry," I mumbled in embarrassment, doubting he would want to continue our practice session. It was clear that things were becoming too much for me, and if they were too much now, I wondered what it would be like after our wedding. Edward looked confused at my answer.

"Sorry?" He asked, brushing his fingers along my cheek, trying to understand my embarrassment. I couldn't quite understand it myself. Edward knew the effect he had on my body, so it shouldn't have surprised him that I wanted more. Then again, I had never reacted _that_ way before.

"Yeah," I replied, still avoiding looking into his eyes. Edward wrapped his arm around my naked stomach, pulling my body against his. Beneath my skin, I could feel the hard planes of his chest against my soft, human body.

"Don't be sorry," Edward whispered into my ear, his voice unintentionally seductive, "I love how you respond to me." As if trying to prove a point, Edward pressed his lips in the same spot on my chest again, this time I managed to hold back the noise in my throat, but my body seemed to press itself closer to him, like he was my life support. In fact, Edward is my life support, now, and for forever.

"We should probably call it a night," Edward pointed out, signalling to the time on his small beside clock. It read 3:05am. Had we really been going that long? It felt like only minutes ago when Edward brought me upstairs. Without waiting for a response, Edward unwrapped his arms from my body, pulling the think comforter from the end of the bed to wrap it around me. I kicked off my jeans from under the blankets, and snuggled into Edward's waiting body.

"Sweet dreams," Edward whispered into my ear, to which I was suddenly sleepy, despite being so alert only minutes ago.

"I'm sure that you'll hear them," I responded back, my words all running into each other as I struggled to retain consciousness. Edward kissed my forehead and started humming my lullaby softly. Within seconds, my body went limp and I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_**Please please please keep suggesting ideas I can use in this story. While I am not short on inspiration (Edward provides enough on his own), things are starting to become a little repetitive, so I would appreciate some suggestions from you guys. I will try to update soon, and will start updating some of my other pieces to. Until then, please review! I am almost at 100 reviews, and would love to make it there soon! Thanks!**_


	14. Passed Time

_**This piece is heavily inspired by the Breaking Dawn Part One movie, from which I borrowed some of the dialogue. I hope this piece isn't too boring, and I hope in the next few chapters, I will be able to get into some more practicing scenes with Bella and Edward. I promise to update soon, so please leave a review and give any suggestions and advice you can.**_

* * *

When I woke, the moon was still bright in the pitch black sky. Closing my eyes, I rolled over, reaching out into the darkness. My fingers came in contact with something cool and hard...his hand? I pulled myself closer to Edward, using my free hand to find my way to his face. Edward had the same idea, reaching out to brush his fingers along my cheek. I opened my eyes quickly, desperately wanting to see the beauty of Edward next to me. While I knew my mind would never do Edward's perfection justice, his beautiful face knocked the breath out of my throat as I saw the way the moonlight illuminated his face, like an angel sent from heaven.

"Sorry," Edward whispered from the darkness, "I didn't mean to wake you up so early." It didn't surprise me that he would blame himself, even for the smallest of things.

"Early?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder to the clock on the bedside table. _6:01_. Despite sleeping for less than three hours, I felt fine. Content with lying on Edward's chest, I tried to drift back to sleep, but my mind was already alert. Apparently, my stomach was too. It let out a loud rumble, and I could feel Edward's chest vibrate with laughter underneath my head.

"Breakfast time?" He asked, though the answer obvious. Without waiting for an answer, he scooped me up in the comforter and carried me downstairs, all the while keeping my body cradled against his chest. Edward placed me gently on the couch, rushing off into the kitchen to grab me food before I protested. Though it was probably making me spoilt, having Edward do pretty much everything for me, I couldn't deny the pleasure I got from seeing him so happy.

Edward was back within a minute, another omelette on one of the decorated plates rarely used in the Cullen household. I ate through quickly, remembering I had skipped dinner last night in the hopes of spending more of my awake-hours with Edward. Once I was done, Edward whisked off with the plate, the muscles of his abdomen visibly rippling as he rose from the couch. I couldn't help but stare in awe.

When Edward returned, he came and sat next to me on the couch, wrapping his arm around my shoulders through the blanket. I reached up to entwine my fingers with his, sighing when our skin came in contact.

"What would you like to do today?" Edward asked after a moment of comfortable silence, leaning my body into his. I looked outside to see what type of day it was. Rain. How typical. Mind you, the ideas I had for our day probably wouldn't have gone too well with Edward. Let's just say they were ideas which meant I wouldn't have to leave the bed at all... or now the couch, I guess.

"Let's just stay here," I suggested, remembering that at some point, his family would be coming home. As much as I loved my soon-to-be-official family, I wanted more time alone with Edward, without the vampire hearing, or Emmett's pointed comments. Edward seemed happy with the idea, probably just satisfied that he had managed to get me out of the house for one day this weekend.

Edward ran me upstairs with inhuman pace to get dressed. Before I even could turn around to reach my bag, Edward was fully dressed. I never really paid much attention to what Edward wore. After all, he could wear rags and still look more beautiful than any Greek God. Today, however, I noticed that he was wearing a pale blue shirt and khaki pants, a more relaxed version of his usually semi-formal look.

A wave of tiredness came over me, and I half fell onto the nearby bed. It was only then when I noticed what I was wearing, or more accurate, what I was not wearing. Self-consciously, I wrapped the blanket back around me. Although I know that Edward's sight was not impaired in the slightest because of the darkness last night, I felt far more exposed with the now rising sun shining through the window.

"As much as I would enjoy it if you stayed this way all day," Edward whispered, suddenly at my side, "I think you'd feel more comfortable dressed, am I correct?" I managed to grunt something which sounded like a yes, trying to get past the tiredness I felt.

Edward lifted me off the bed, this time without the blanket. I gasped as his cold hands came in contact with my warm skin, but welcomed the connection between us. Edward put my down quickly, keeping his arms around me for support as I fell onto his chest.

"Will you be able to get dressed yourself, if would you like me to do it?" Edward asked, pulling out my old sweatpants and a tank top from my overnight bag. I took the clothes for him, embarrassed to ask for the alternative suggestion. I only managed to get the pants up to my knees in my tired state, giving up and letting Edward finish. Gently, he eased the material up to my hips, careful to keep his skin away from mine in fear it would make me shiver. Edward still didn't understand the difference between my shivers of coldness, and my shivers of pleasure.

When he was done with the pants, he moved onto my top. I let my arms go loose as he threaded them through the holes in my top, pulling the material over my head like I was made of fragile glass. Edward reached for my jumper when he was done, but I pulled away, not liking being covered with so many layers to keep the difference in our body temperatures apart. Grabbing the blanket of the bed despite my protest, Edward carried me downstairs and placed me back on the couch beside him. I scooted over onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling my face closer to his.

"I thought you were tired?" Edward asked, laughing as I tried to reach his lips.

"I am," I replied, "but never tired enough to kiss you." I sounded like a young kid pleading to stay up past their bedtime, but Edward still pressed his lips to mine quickly, letting me abuse his hair and pull his face closer to mine. Edward's hands around my waist became restraining when I started struggling for oxygen, pulling our faces apart so I could breathe. I was surprised by how little I paid attention to my basic human necessities when I was with Edward. When I thought about it, Edward too was ignoring necessities because of me. How long had it been since he had hunted? His eyes were turning blacker by the day, and though he assured me he was fine, I knew that my scent would only be making the situation worse. I reached up; stroking the darkened circles under his eyes, now almost pitch black.

"When are you next going hunting?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant, though I knew how much it hurt to have him leave me, even if it was for something completely necessary. Edward shrugged, breaking eye contact.

"I'm fine," Edward replied, obviously not willing to show me how much pain he was really in, even if he was under control. Still, I didn't like the knowledge that Edward was hurting. That I was the one hurting him, even if it wasn't deliberate.

"Edward, you need to hunt," I told him, trying to sound assertive; "I don't like to see you in pain because of me." Edward looked back to me, his face a perfect poker face.

"I'm not in pain," he assured me, kissing me on the forehead. I wasn't convinced.

"You know what I mean. If you don't like leaving me alone, you can go when your family gets back. You know Alice will kick you out anyway when she tries to go through more wedding planning with me." Thankfully, Alice sorted out most things, like the decorations and the layout herself, so all she really needed my input with was the guest list and the cake, though I could tell she loved showing me some of the planning she had done for other things.

"Are you trying to get rid of me," Edward asked playfully, twisting his fingers through my hair and pulling my face to his. I giggled, feeling his arm around my waist lifting me onto his chest.

"Never," I whispered, throwing myself at him with as much force as I had. Too soon, Edward pulled back slightly, letting me breathe. I noticed the presence of his shirt when I lowered my eyes. If we had any more time alone until the Cullen's arrive home, it would not be spent with Edward fully dressed. I started to unbutton his shirt. By the time I had got the first button undone, Edward caught my hands in one of his.

"I'm sure neither of us will appreciate the comments Emmett will no doubt dish out if he returns home and we are on the couch half naked," Edward told me, still holding my hands.

"You can put it back on as soon as you hear them coming," I told him struggling against his grip. Eventually, Edward sighed and released my hands, and I continued unbuttoning the shirt, embarrassingly hasty. As soon as it was off, I wrapped my arms around his body, marvelling as I felt the cool skin of his torso through my thin tank top, thanking myself for not wearing the jumper this morning. I reached up to kiss Edward again, and he laughed as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Is this what you plan on doing all day?" He asked in a relaxed tone. Something in his voice suggested he wouldn't mind doing the same.

"Mmm" I replied, still dizzy.

"Ruled by your hormones," Edward laughed, kissing me again. What seemed like hours later, I started to feel even more tired. As I lay down, my head on Edward's lap, he laid the blanket over me, worried I would get cold. I started to fall asleep, and he ran his through my hair, kissing me gently before he started to hum my lullaby.

Through my eyelids, I could tell it was sunny outside, a rare change. I opened my eyelids slowly, trying to remember where I fell asleep, feeling only my head on Edward's lap. As my eyelids opened, five pairs of wide, butterscotch colored eyes stared back at me. The only pair I focused on was the darker pair right next to me.

"It's about time you woke up," a happy voice said too loudly from across the room. Emmett. "Good dream, huh Bella?" he asked, raising his eyebrow suggestively. I flushed in embarrassment, sifting through my dreams, but coming up empty.

"Don't worry, you didn't say a word," Edward reassured me, capturing my attention. "Emmett's just trying to wind you up." I briefly wondered who told them I talk in my sleep. Unless they heard it themselves on another occasion. My blush deepened.

I sat up, swaying slightly from whiplash. Edward put a steadying arm around my waist, pulling me against his side. I noticed that almost everyone was in the room. Well, not Rosalie, but she was often absent when I was around. My choice to be changed was, in her eyes, the worst choice anyone could ever make. Though we now got along a bit better since our talk, I felt uncomfortable talking about anything to do with my change around her. Carlisle and Esme sat on the loveseat opposite us, while Jasper and Emmett lounged on the floor. Alice, who had been here a second ago, darted off upstairs, probably finding something more appropriate for me to wear than sweats and a tank top.

Esme was the next person to speak, offering me a drink, or anything to eat. Her motherly behaviour reminded me of a less frantic version of my own mother, who would by flying in next week for the wedding. _Next week_, I thought, realising how fast time had been flying lately.

"No thank you," I said, my voice still rough from sleeping all afternoon. At that point, Alice came flitting downstairs, her arms overloaded with shopping bags, a few brands-expensive brands- I had come to recognise from our enforced shopping trips.

"Oh great," I muttered sarcastically, curling into Edward as she lay the bags next to my feet.

"You could hardly return home without any evidence of 'our' weekend, could you?" Alice chirpily pointed out, "And what better way to show Charlie what you have been doing than with a bag of new clothes!" _Bags_, I corrected her in my head.

"Shopping?" Emmett scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure _that's_ what they have been doing. Ha!" Like a true brother, Emmett winked at us, howling with laughter when I blushed. Even Jasper let out a chuckle. Humor at my expense. Perfect. Esme and Carlisle looked at them with a scolding look, looking like true parents.

"So what have you two been up to this weekend?" Esme asked, her tone sweet and motherly. Emmett coughed to cover up a laugh. I wondered how much worse it would be after our honeymoon. Already the comments were enough to make me turn bright red in embarrassment. At least I won't have to worry about my blush revealing my emotions in a few weeks.

"We went to Seattle yesterday...and then I guess I slept most of today," I replied, feeling bad for wasting the last of my alone time with Edward this weekend asleep on the couch. We spent the next few minutes discussing what we did in Seattle, and Carlisle suggested some bookstores we should go to when we return. It was past the point of convincing Edward that I didn't need him to buy me things now, but I would try later anyway.

"When does your mother fly in?" Carlisle asked me, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"A few days before the wedding, I think," I replied, trying to go over the last phone call I had with my mother in my head. I couldn't remember what she said about booking flights. Carlisle, Esme and I had a short conversation, all the while Edward sat patiently, one arm around my waist, the other playing with the fingers of my left hand, running over the wedding ring now permanently on my finger. Eventually, Alice returned from wherever she disappeared to again, this time coming to stand right in front of me.

"We've got work to do," she stated, trying to pull me off the couch. Edward held onto me closer, and I leaned into him, not wanting to leave. After a weekend of spending virtually every moment together, I didn't think I would be able to spend even a minute apart from Edward. Alice turned to Edward, her pixie face not amused.

"You've had all weekend with her," Alice complained, tugging on my arm, "It's my turn." I felt like a toy being fought over by two little children. Alice and Edward stared at each other for a long moment, having another one of their private conversations. By the looks of it, Alice seemed to have Edward with something, though he didn't look happy at surrendering.

"Leave them be, Alice," Esme told her, though Alice didn't look to be paying attention to anyone other than Edward. I rolled my eyes. Finally, Alice pulled my arm to lift me off the couch, and Edward released me, a look on his face telling me Alice had something over him. Before she managed to drag me off upstairs, Edward came to plant a kiss on my forehead, muttering something about how Alice didn't fight fair. Alice gave him a deadly stare, looking truly terrifying.

"See you tonight," Edward told me, taking my hand in his, "I guess I should go hunting now then, since Alice won't let me see you for the rest of the time you're here." He dropped my hand, and then disappeared. I stared after him with longing. Alice impatiently grabbed my other hand and half yanked me up the staircase, irritated with my lack of cooperation. She dragged me into her closet, though I expected her to lead me to the-my- wedding dress, she pulled me along to a high stool which sat in the corner of her closet, lifting me onto the seat with ease.

"Now we have your dress sorted, and I know how you want your hair and makeup," Alice rummaged through a stack of boxes next to the stool, smiling when she pulled out her desired item. "Here," she said, handing me the box. I removed the lid carefully; even the packaging looked expensive. There lying in the midst of tissue paper, was a pair of sky-high heels, or at least sky-high by my standards. I recognised their color as matching the dress, made out of the same white silk material, with little lace designs mirroring the ones seen on the delicate French lace of the dress. They seemed very pretty until I saw the thin, needle-like heel I was expected to move around on for a whole evening.

"What do you think?" Alice asked excitedly, proud of her choice, though worried I wouldn't like them. Her slight pout and worried expression made me rush to reassure her.

"They are beautiful, Alice, but do you really think I will be able to walk in them?" I lifted the shoe out of the box, the heel seeming smaller than ever.

"That's why I'm giving them to you now," Alice said, pleased of my approval, "so you can break them in over the next couple of weeks." Alice took the heel from my hand and slipped it onto my foot, taking the other from the box and doing the same. She pulled me off the stool so I was standing, or to be more accurate, using her tiny body to support mine as I tried to maintain my balance. I felt like I was balancing on slits. Thin stilts, as tiny as needles.

"Take a walk around," Alice hinted, pushing me forward a bit. I had to grab on the counter to stay standing. Once I got over my fair of meeting face to face with the ground, I took a few slow steps forward, my legs shaking as I tried not to put too much weight on the heels. I saw Alice's reflection in the mirror, her expression telling me I had a lot of work to do yet. I returned to the seat, lifting my feet off the ground, already feeling blisters forming.

"Are you sure I can't go barefoot?" I asked out of wishful thinking, imagining how much easier it would be if I had as much balance as I could for the ceremony. Alice's expression was one of shock, horror and disgust.

"No!" she almost yelled. "Absolutely not!" I sighed.

"What about flats then? No one will notice under the dress anyway. What's the point of wearing something pretty when no one else will see it?" I resorted, trying to find an alternative that wouldn't cause me to look like a fool in front of everybody when I stumbled down the altar.

"Everything you wear should look pretty, Bella, no matter whether people see it or not. That's why I have been putting nicer lingerie in your drawers, though I guess someone _has_ been seeing it lately..." Alice suggested, the smile on her face clearly indicating what she had seen- what she had seen me in. I didn't know whether I was more embarrassed, or angry. Alice saw my expression.

"I can't help what I see," Alice shrugged, giving the impression that she had seen a lot worse than my attempts to try and get Edward to practice with me more. "Though I am willing to supply some more appropriate attire..." I shook my head, knowing it was pointless. Now that Alice knew I had been wearing some of her more innocent pieces, I hated to think what she would supply me with now.

"Now take these shoes back home, and practice walking in them every day," Alice commanded, removing them from my feet and putting them back into the box. By the time we got downstairs, Alice pointed out that Charlie would be expecting me soon. She scooped up the bags of shopping and the box of shoes, leading me to Edward's car. In no time, we were at my house. Ever since our exhilarating drive to save Edward in Italy, Alice seemed to push any cars acceleration to the max.

Charlie gave me an awkward hug as I got inside, saying his hello's to Alice before she left. Seeing he had already eaten, I went to rush off upstairs where I knew Edward would be waiting.

"Hold on a minute, Bells," Charlie called as I took off for the staircase. "I need to talk to you for a minute." I slumped back downstairs, wondering what he would need to talk about with me. It could be the wedding, maybe he wasn't accepting it as well as I thought. I prayed it wasn't another attempt at the sex talk. With our marriage so close, Charlie couldn't be blind to the fact that most couples don't leave their honeymoons as virgins. Charlie sat down at the table, fidgeting as he waited for me to sit down too. I hadn't noticed before, but he looked upset, like he had just received some bad news.

"What is it Dad?" I asked, worried now. He seemed reluctant to answer.

"Its..." Charlie started, taking a deep breath. "It's Jacob, Bella. He ran away from home."

My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat. Jacob had run away. He had run away from his friends, his family, and his own pack. Because of me. It was my entire fault.

* * *

**_Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I am working on this piece at the moment, so you won't have to wait long for an update (hopefully!). Please check out my review of Breaking Dawn (you can find it in my list of stories) and give your input from the movie as well. As I said, it has been a big inspiration lately, and once the DVD comes out, I hope to be able to write some of the key scenes of the movie in more detail. Thanks for all the help and support._**


	15. Pain

**_This continues straight after the previous chapter. This piece was more designed to describe Bella's reaction to Jacob's running away. I saw another author do a fanfic on this, and came up with my own interpretation of how it went. This piece is more of a hurt and comfort chapter, so there is no practicing for the wedding at the moment. I think its more mentally preparing to get married for Bella at this point, so I hope you can bear with me while I cover some material I think makes Breaking Dawn easier to understand._**

* * *

I had to muster all my strength to keep the tears in my eyes from spilling over. Jacob ran away, and it was all because of me. I tried to convince myself there was nothing I could have done, nothing I could have said to make him stay. But I couldn't lie convincingly, not even to myself. I knew that there _was_ something I could have done, something to make Jacob stay. Something that would get rid of his pain and unhappiness all together.

But I made a choice, the right choice. I made the choice to let Jacob go. Let him live his own life, not leaving him tied to me, like we had some relationship that was more than just best friends. Jacob was free to do what he liked, I had to tell myself. I didn't own him, and I never would. Still, the tears gathered up in my eyes, remembering how much pain I had caused Jacob. How I had forced him out of his home, away from Billy, and away from all his friends, and even his pack. Charlie didn't seem to notice how on the verge of a breakdown I was, and continued.

"Billy said he ran away last week," Charlie said, his voice annoyed, "thought he would have told me sooner, or at least called the station." Jacob was like a son to Charlie, and if he had been able to be a brother to me, none of this would have occurred.

"He seemed pretty upset about it, Billy did," Charlie continued, allowing me to gather my emotions. "But he just kept saying _'Jacob's a big boy, he can look after himself,_' like he wasn't worried about where Jacob could be. Spent a lot of the time on the phone with the Clearwater's as well, asking if Sue's kids knew how Jacob was doing, not where he was, but how he was doing. Like they knew something." Charlie waited for me to respond, and when I didn't, he kept talking, probably trying to distract me from the tears which threatened to overflow.

"Billy didn't want me to tell you," Charlie added, and my head snapped up, though I knew why, or at least, I could guess. Here I was as the person who had crushed his only son's heart at the most fragile time of his life. Billy couldn't be oblivious to the fact that _I_ caused Jacob enough pain to make him leave home.

"Said something about not wanting you to worry where he was," Charlie continued. I knew what that meant. Billy didn't want me bothering Jacob, or any of the pack, trying to find out where Jake was, or how he was. Jake was in enough pain already, without me adding to the mix. I understood Billy's reasoning to isolate me from the situation in a way to protect his son from more agony.

"Anyway, I wanted to conduct a search party, you know, get the squad to send a search party in the forest, get some flyers up in police stations across the state. He couldn't have gone far in a few days," Charlie said, looking like he had already started the search, and obviously, was unable to find the _boy_ Jacob anywhere.

"But Billy didn't want to cause any drama. Said Jacob would come home in his own time. I offered to help put up flyers all around La Push, but Billy wouldn't have it. It was odd, I could see how torn up he was about Jacob, but it was like he knew he was safe, or he knew Jacob would come home eventually." Charlie looked almost annoyed with Billy's lack of interest in his attempts to find Jacob.

"Billy's right," I choked, managing to finally get the words out. "Jacob's able to take care of himself; he'll come home in his own time." _If he comes home at all. _The lump in my throat rose.

"Jacob is your best friend, Bella," Charlie yelled angrily, "I don't know what happened between you, but he still is your best friend. Don't you want to help find him?" I let Charlie's face turn from purple, to red, than back to normal.

"Of course I want to know that Jake is safe, Dad," I told him, trying to make my voice sound calm, and struggled. "But Billy has a point. Why not just leave the flyers and the search alone. Billy obviously has a plan to wait for Jacob to return in his own time."

Charlie seemed just annoyed with me as he did with Billy, and I saw where he was coming from. He didn't have the knowledge that Jacob was probably in his wolf form, so the wild would not be a problem for him.

"You expect me to just sit by and do nothing? If that was you Bella, I would search the ends of the earth until you are found. In fact, I think I have already shown that." The image of the large man- identified as Sam Uley- flashed into my mind, carrying my body back to my father, who had dozens of men, women, and probably even children out searching for me that night. I winced, not being able to think about the moment without a new set of tears brewing. I could imagine the same image was going through Charlie's mind. I prayed that Edward wasn't upstairs listening, though I knew he would be.

Charlie sighed and gave up, though I knew he wouldn't rest until every police station in the state had flyers of Jacob's disappearance posted on their bulletin boards. Beneath the anger and the annoyance, I could see Charlie was upset.

"So how's the wedding planning going?" Charlie asked, trying to lighten the mood, scared of the tears which had started running down my cheek. I brushed my arms across my face, trying to wipe off the tears. "Has Alice driven you crazy yet?"

I let out a brief laugh. "Yeah, she's definitely gone a bit obsessive with it," I nodded towards the box in the corner. "She wants me to start breaking in my shoes, though I have no idea how she plans for me to walk in them. You'll have to make sure I don't fall over."I told him, smiling. Charlie was almost as clumsy as I was.

"Oh well," Charlie laughed, glad he wasn't put through the same things I was. "Well good luck with that." The mood was now less heavy, but the tears in my eyes kept welling, and I was unable to keep my mind off Jacob.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now," I told Charlie, hoping it would prevent him from checking on my tonight. "Big weekend." I scooped up the bags and the box of shoes from the bottom of the stairs and carried them to my room. As soon as I opened the door, I dumped the bags on the floor, and searched around, half blind by tears, for Edward.

Before I could even see him, cool arms wrapped around my waist, and I collapsed against Edward's body, letting all the tears fall out of my eyes. I couldn't support my own body, my knees buckling as I thought about just how much pain I had caused Jacob, then a new round of tears exploded as I remembered the night a few weeks ago when I said goodbye to Jacob. Edward held me close, lifting my whole body into his arms, going to lie down on the bed, keeping me cradled in his chest. I couldn't look at his face, afraid of the further pain I would see there.

After what seemed like hours, my tears subsided, and I managed to control my emotions enough to look at Edward. I peeked up through me wet lashes, clinging onto his top, my fingers gripping the fabric, holding my body close to him. His eyes were golden again, swimming in emotion as he stared at my shivering, limp body clinging to his frame. Noticing how cold I was, Edward grabbed a blanket from my bed, trying to pull my body away from him enough to wrap the fabric around me.

As his hands shifted to pull me away from his body, tears exploded from my eyes again, and I tried to hold onto his body with all my strength. Being away from him was enough, but being away from him when I couldn't hold myself together was too much to bear. In the end, Edward gave up pulling me away, and just wrapped the blanket over my back and shoulders.

"It's all my fault," I managed to mumble, knowing it wouldn't make me feel any better.

"It's not your fault, Bella," Edward whispered, holding my body close to his, as if he was trying to keep me in one piece. I couldn't believe his words, as much as I wanted to believe that I wasn't responsible for Jacob's running away, I couldn't deny the truth.

"It is my fault. I made him run away," I cried, burying my head in Edward's now-damp shirt. All he could do way stroke my back, letting me stain yet another one of his shirts.

"Jacob's making his own choices, Bella," Edward reminded me. "He's dealing with everything in his own way." I got the feeling that Edward knew more than I did, maybe he had picked something up from Charlie's mind that he hadn't told me. But for now, I couldn't focus on what it could be. All I could focus on was the pain I caused Jacob, and the pain I was causing Edward now.

I thought about what Jacob would be doing now. Would the pack be able to hear him? Could he hear the back? I remembered a conversation between Edward and Jacob a month ago about how far the wolves could hear. From the sounds of it, distance wasn't a problem. I wondered what the wolves would tell me if I checked up on Jacob with them. They couldn't be my biggest fans at the moment. After all, Jacob, practically a brother to them, ran away because of me. I took him away from his family. That couldn't have gone down well with the pack. Then again, there was one wolf who didn't hate me so much; in fact, he didn't even hate the Cullen's. Little Seth Clearwater, the boy reminding me of a younger Jacob, was possibly the sincerest, helpful child I had ever met.

I stood up, planning to go downstairs and get the small phone book full of numbers Charlie had gathered throughout the years. Surely the Clearwater's number would be in there. Edward caught my wrist as I went to stand.

"Where are you going?" He asked, probably worried by the way my tears and emotions were affecting my equilibrium and ability to think clearly.

"To get the phonebook," I replied, anxious to call, hoping Seth might know how Jacob is. "I want to call Seth and see if he knows anything. I can't do nothing." The tears started running again, and Edward dragged me back to the bed, lying me down and kissing me briefly on the lips.

"I'll go get it," I was about to remind him of Charlie, but realised there was no point. In a second he was back, phonebook in hand, looking for the number. Once he found it, he typed it into his tiny silver phone for me, my fingers too shaky to hit the keys accurately. Once done, Edward handed the phone to me. I kept my finger on the end call button as I called, planning to hang up if Leah picked up the phone.

"Hey?" Seth answered the phone, costing me a sigh of relief.

"Hey Seth," I said, trying to make my voice sound like normal.

"Hey Bella! How are you?" Seth exclaimed , and I was glad to see he wasn't against me as everyone else seemed to be.

"Not so good," I mumbled, trying to keep it together, Edward stroked my back, wiping away my tears with his thumb.

"Hear about Jake, did ya?" Seth asked, not needing an answer to know he was right. "I don't have much to tell you, sorry. He's been trying to ignore us. Sam doesn't let us talk to him for very long, not that he replies."

"Is he okay? Do you know where he is?" I asked frantically, desperate for information, any information.

"He seems to just be trying not to think about anything at the moment. Just trying to live in his wolf form. It seems to be making things easier for him. Jake's not paying much attention to road signs, so we don't really know where he is. Embry reckons he's in Canada by now, but Quil's not sure he would have wandered so far from home."

"Thanks Seth, really," I told him genuinely. "I know the other can't be my greatest fans at the moment."

"No problem. I'll keep you updated, if you would like?" Seth said chirpily. "I can't guarantee I will get much from Jake anytime soon, but if I do, I'll call."

"Thank you so much Seth." I heard Charlie mute the TV downstairs, probably wondering who I was talking to. "Uh I got to go. I'll talk to you later though." We said a quick, quiet goodbye and hung up. Charlie turned the volume back up downstairs.

I handed the phone back to Edward, my mood better now that I knew Jacob was safe. With Edward's hearing, I doubted I needed to explain the conversation to him. I wiped the last of the tears away from my eyes, curling into Edward's body as we lay down on my small, single bed.

"Have you thought about inviting Seth to the wedding?" Edward asked after a moment of silence. Seth and Edward had become surprisingly close after the newborn battle. I didn't know whether it was their comradeship while protecting me from Victoria and Riley, or whether it was just Seth's genuine goodness and lack of prejudice against everyone. Either way, they seemed to communicate freely, not that they got to see each other much, with Sam still trying to keep the pack well away from the Cullen's.

"I hadn't thought about it before," I answered honestly. "But I think that's a great idea. It would be nice to have him there. I guess we should invite Sue as well. She probably won't feel too comfortable letting Seth go on his own." I was pleased to see that Edward agreed with me. It would be nice to have some representation of my best friend at my wedding, some knowledge that I still had the connection to Jacob, thought I knew it pained us both to think things would never go back to us being just best friends, because it never was like that.

It took me months to finally realise the way Jacob and I had our happiness's intertwined. Here I was always the one thinking he was the person to stick by me in my times of hardship, but I could see how I stuck by him when he became a wolf, never judging him. It was unfair to Jacob, knowing how much pain I had caused him, how he knows how much I love him, knowing the path our lives would have taken in a more natural world.

Most of all, it hurt me how much pain I caused Edward. How Edward knows that Jacob will always have a part of me, we will always have the connection between us, no matter how many miles we are apart. And then I had a part of Jacob. I will always know that the other option was there. Is there. But faced with the choice between Edward and Jacob a million times, no matter what the stakes, I know which direction my heart would continue to take. It was agonizing knowing either way, someone is in pain. I tried to switch my brain back to my original train of thought.

"I don't know if we should invite Billy or not," I told Edward. "He is Charlie's best friend, but I don't want Jacob to feel obliged in any way to come." Edward looked guilty, turning his eyes away a second too late. I waited for him to turn back to me, and when he didn't, I reached out for his chin, trying to force eye contact between us.

"I know you didn't want to invite Jacob, but I sent him and Billy an invitation," Edward admitted, moving away from me, expecting my anger. I didn't respond, imaging Jacob's face as he opened one of the fancy invitations I played no part in designing. Edward waited for the reply which never came, continuing to explain his actions.

"I know they are a part of your family, Bella. There is nothing you, or anyone else could do to change that. I just knew that had things turned out the other way around, I would have appreciated the choice," Edward explained, covering his eyes with his arm, clearly guilty and angry he had upset me. But I wasn't upset about Edward sending the invitation against my wishes, and while I couldn't fully understand his logic, it made sense in a strange sort of way. Edward was giving Jacob one last chance to see me as a human. I tried not to focus on whether or not Jacob would take that chance.

"I know you must hate me right now," Edward said, his voice full of the self-loathing tone I had become used to from him. I tried grab his wrist and pull his arm off his eye, but he remained as still as a statue. Eventually, I gave up, clambering onto his rock-hard body and wrapping my arms around his unmoving neck.

"I don't hate you, Edward. I could never, ever hate you," I whispered, trying to hold him tightly. Edward removed his arm, wrapping it around my body. He used his other arm to hold my head against his chest.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Edward asked quietly to himself, placing a kiss on my temple. He had it the wrong way around. What did _I_ ever do to deserve _him_? A few moments later, Edward rolled my body off his, lying me on the bed next to him. Disliking the lack of contact, I snuggled up against his side, smiling when Edward shaped his body to mine. Within seconds, I felt my mind relaxing, and my body slipping out of consciousness.

* * *

_**Thanks for all the great reviews and suggestions. In the next few chapters, I would really like to show Edward and Charlie bonding a bit more, and I would love to show Bella hearing the story of the Immortal Children, and Tanya's mother. Nevertheless, I will make sure I add in a few steamy scenes about practicing. I noticed in the movie that they seemed to be quite nervous before the honeymoon scene, and Bella had to reassure Edward, which I would like to include in one of my chapters sometime soon.** Until then, please review!_


	16. Bonding

**_For those of you who know me, I write when an idea pops into my head, and sometimes that idea doesn't seem to flow with the rest of the story. This is just a little lead in to ann idea I had about Bella going to watch the Cullen's play football. I realised that I would like Bella to spend a bit more time with the Cullen's, and now seemed like a good time to fit that in. I hope you like this piece, and I can't wait to continue it soon!_**

* * *

When I woke up, I knew I was alone. My covers were twisted around my body, the bed feeling too warm and too soft for what I became used to. I awkwardly flipped over, my eyes darting to the rocking chair in the corner, the closet, anywhere he could be. Just as I was debating how idiotic I would look if I peeked under the bed, there was a scuffling sound outside my room, followed by the metal clinking of the brass door handle as somebody opened my bedroom door. I lay as still as I could, trying to make my breathing slow and relaxed.

As soon as the door closed a few seconds later, cool arms wrapped around my waist under the covers, and I instinctively leaned into the embrace. My head came in contact with something cool, hard and perfectly smooth. I lay against Edward's chest, ignoring the noise coming from downstairs as Charlie clambered about the house. Eventually cool fingers ran through my hair, causing me to open my sleepy eyes. Edward face was only inches away from mine, his golden eyes staring into mine as he smiled crookedly.

"Good morning," Edward whispered, his cool breath saturating me in his irresistible scent. I rolled onto my back, staring out the window to determine how early it was. But, or course, the sun wasn't out, and the sky was the familiar grey color which remained constant throughout the day. Edward rolled my body back to him, and I was pleased to see the lack of contact bothered him as much as it bothered me.

"Mmm," I sighed as he held me closer, placing a tender kiss on my lips. As soon as he pulled away, I tugged on his bronze hair, trying to pull him back to me. When he didn't move, I shuffled my forward, bring my soft lips to his firm ones. Edward kissed me back lovingly, completely in control. As I twisted my fingers through his hair and arched my back, Edward remained more conserved. Eventually, I reluctantly pulled away to refuel my oxygen supply.

"Bella, your father is downstairs waiting for you to wake up," Edward reminded me when I tried to kiss him again. "As much I would love to lie here all day with you, I don't think Charlie would be too pleased if he walked in and found us showing our...affection in his house, on his daughter's bed." He did have a point. My cheeks burned as I imagined Charlie's expression if he caught us, although I knew Edward would hear him coming and hide somewhere close.

Still, I stretched my neck, craning myself to reach him perfect lips one more time. Thankfully, Edward obliged, lowering his head so I didn't need to stretch so far. Even so, I wrapped my arms frantically around his neck, trying to pull our bodies closer and closer. As of late, I couldn't stand not feeling every plane of his body against mine. As soon as my hands managed to unwind from his neck and bring themselves to the top button of his shirt, Edward pulled me back, breaking our contact and sitting up in the bed. I followed him a second later, dragging my body up to his level, trying to pull our bodies together again.

"Bella," Edward murmured against my lips, "Charlie's waiting. What will he think if he hears this?" I thought of my embarrassingly loud breathing and felt the blood rush of exhilaration in my cheeks. I tried to calm down; at least enough so Charlie wouldn't assume I hadn't spent the night alone in my room. Not that he was wrong, but I don't think knowing that Edward is in my room every night would help their relationship much. Reluctantly, I pulled my body out of bed.

"I'll be back soon," Edward said, heading for the window after kissing me lightly. Then I was alone. The familiar loss of Edward's presence caused a drop in my mood as I trudged downstairs to sit at the table opposite Charlie. We ate out breakfast in silence. Dad waited until I finished my last bite of cereal before addressing what was on his mind.

"So what are you and Edward up to today?" He asked, the bitterness gone as he said the name of my soon to be husband. _Husband_, I thought. As ridiculous as the human word sounded against someone so obviously beyond humanity, I had to admit that there was a small part of me that liked the sound of it. The idea that Edward would belong to me in every legal way made me skin tingle.

"I'm not sure yet," I said, peeking at the clock, remembering the rough amount of time for Edward to get home and bring the car back. Charlie had long since accepted the fact that Edward and I would be together every free moment they had. It reminded me that my time with my father was running out, though. I had to fight past the tears in my eyes to continue.

"Why do you ask?" I prompted him when he didn't respond. Charlie looked slightly awkward and embarrassed as he answered.

"Since he will be my son-in-law in a few weeks," Charlie grimaced as I did when I hear the words wedding, finance or marriage. "I thought I should probably make a bit more effort to, you know, get to know the boy I'll be giving my daughter away to." Charlie didn't look as happy saying it, and I didn't know whether it was the idea that in a traditional sense, I will now belong to another man, or whether he was aware of just how little time we had together.

"Oh," I murmured, not managing to think of an appropriate reply. I wondered what he had in mind. I pictured Edward sitting in one of our shabby old couches, more angel than man, watching a game with Charlie on our small TV. I pictured Charlie and Edward awkwardly in the middle of the ocean fishing together. The thought of Edward doing something so human made me laugh.

"I don't want to interrupt your plans with him or anything," Charlie added, sounding unconvincing. Thinking about his teenage daughter alone with her soon to be husband wouldn't give Charlie the greatest deal of confidence, so I'm sure interrupting our time alone wasn't a big deal for Charlie, still the overprotective father.

"No we didn't have anything planned, really," I responded, knowing that the only plans I had come up with for our day involved not having to remove from my bed. Plans that involved me and Edward preparing for our wedding night. I'm sure had Charlie known that was the only thing I planned to do all day, he would have reached for his gun. Still, it couldn't be oblivious to Charlie what teenagers do in their free time, even if Edward and I didn't seem like your typical high school students.

"Good," Charlie harrumphed, seeming slightly nervous. I had to admit that Edward's presence could be intimidating, though to me it was more intimidation because of the immense beauty he held. Just then there was a knock on the door before I could even I ask Charlie what he had wanted to do all day. No doubt Edward had heard our conversation, eavesdropping again. I opened the door violently, in a rush to see him, having to catch the door before it smashed into the wall.

Edward wore an amused look on his face, smiling as he saw my exuberance after only being apart for a few minutes. I reached for his hand, twisting my fingers in with his before pulling him inside.

"I'm going to apologize now for anything my father may or may not say," I told Edward, imagining another interrogation session like when Charlie and Edward first met. Thankfully, Edward's charming nature and his perfect facade warmed my dad up to him a little. In fact, Edward looked happy that my father wanted to get to know him better. I needed Charlie to see how Edward would do anything to make me happy. Maybe that would help the separation between us easier if Charlie knew how much Edward made me happy, and unbelievably, how happy I made Edward.

Charlie had drifted over to sit in one of the arm chairs in front of the TV when we entered the room. Charlie turned the volume down, something out of character for him, especially by the look of the game.

"Hey Edward," he said awkwardly, not used to addressing him after the weeks of silence during my period of being grounded. "Do you want to watch the game? We're winning by 12." Edward, trying not to reveal his lack of surprise with Charlie's request, said yes, sitting on the remaining old couch. Charlie turned the volume back up, relaxing into his seat, pleased he didn't have to put more effort into communication for now. I rolled my eyes and went to sit by Edward. I had to remind myself of Charlie's presence, sitting on the other half of the couch. Even with only half a foot between our bodies, it felt like we were miles apart. If we were alone, I would have climbed onto Edward's lap and held onto his with all the strength I had.

As I sat down, Edward shuffled towards me subtly, escaping Charlie's notice. Edward laid his hand in the space between us, and open invitation. Eagerly, I entwined my fingers with his, sighing at the touch. As little contact as it was, it was something. I struggled to remember the last time Edward and I had been together without some form of physical contact. After all, why would anyone resist the urge to touch such a perfect, marvellous creature?

Charlie glanced at our hands, flickering back to the TV with a slightly annoyed, but embarrassed look on his face. Seeing his daughter no longer a child must be hard for Charlie. Of course, we keep things pretty restrained around my father, only holding hands, kisses on the cheeks, maybe even an arm around my waist. Whenever Charlie would catch us kissing with slightly more enthusiasm than he is used to he would clear his throat, causing me to blush, mumbling something about being able to prepare his own dinner if I am too busy.

As the game continued for another hour, I became fidgety, wondering if the ability to watch straight sports for hours tended to be on the Y chromosome. Charlie kept his eyes on the TV for most of the game, probably glad he didn't have to talk too much. Like me, Charlie is a silent type, not needing to talk to do things together. Edward watched the game diligently too, appearing to be just as absorbed as Charlie would. Every few seconds, he would look to me, smiling like I was the only thing he could see. To that, I couldn't help but blush, looking away only to meet Charlie's uncomfortable eyes.

Finally, the game came to an end, and Charlie looked more annoyed than he should be to see the end of it. Probably had something to do with the fact that conversation was necessary now. Charlie unwillingly switched the old television off with exaggerated slowness. I hadn't realised, but throughout the game, I had managed to inch closer to Edward, to the extent that I was more on his half of the couch than my own. My mom was right; we are like magnets. With a great deal of strength needed, a scooted away from Edward slightly, still keeping our hands together. Charlie could deal with the hand holding, but he wasn't used to Edward and I being in such close proximity to each other.

"So, er, Edward," Charlie started, shifting in his seat so he could see us clearly. "Do you have any plans for the holidays?" Charlie wasn't the best at making small talk. He was where I got that from. People always seemed to think I was more like my erratic, scatter-brained mother, with our same colour hair and facial structure, but in behaviour, I was a lot like Charlie, shy and quiet.

"Not really," Edward replied, his voice sounding far too perfect for our worn down living room. "Whatever Bella wants to do is fine with me." Charlie gritted his teeth a bit over the last line, and I could see a tiny bit of pain in his eyes. It was occurring to Charlie almost as hard as it was occurring to me that the days we have left living together are numbered.

"No going camping with your family anytime soon?" Charlie asked, sounding a little bit too hopeful in my opinion. I didn't know whether Charlie's willingness to have Edward away for a few days was due to still having some left over resentment towards him, or wanting to spend more time with me before I go live with Edward. I didn't want to dwell too much on either of those options.

"No camping, though my family was planning to play a game of football tonight," Edward commented. I looked up, surprised. Edward hadn't mentioned anything about football.

"Oh," Charlie responded, interested the way he is whenever sport is mentioned. Especially football. "I guess with those brothers of yours the game would be quite...interesting." I could imagine what Charlie was seeing in his head; Emmett and Jasper all bulked up and tall fighting around like children. Even though I knew he wouldn't get hurt, I hated to think of Edward fighting around with them.

Charlie and Edward talked a little longer about football, and the other sports he and his family played, leaving out the details of exactly how they play, what with all the speed of light business. Eventually, Charlie excused himself awkwardly, explaining something about needing to get down to the station to do paperwork. I was pleased to see that the resentment Charlie used to hold against Edward had been uplifted, giving us a slight smile before heading out the door.

Edward and I made our way over to the table, sitting in the mismatched chairs there. It was again strange seeing Edward sitting in Charlie's usual spot, like seeing an angel in the middle of a bombsite, out of place, obviously belonging somewhere earth does not hold. Edward held my hands on the table, brushing his fingers over my engagement ring, and the silver charm on my wrist. I tried not to think about the other charm hanging there, a constant reminder of the one part of my life that was absent. I brought up a new topic of conversation.

"So, you never mentioned you were planning on playing a game of football tonight," I mentioned casually, trying to look like I was brushing it off. Edward's answer surprised me.

"I wasn't planning on going, so I saw no need," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. It didn't take me long to realise why he wouldn't go.

"It's not fair for me to always monopolize you like this," I told him, turning my hands over so I could entwine my fingers with his again. "Go, play. Have fun. I honestly don't mind." I tried to make the last part sound as convincing as possible, though I knew it would be hard being away from him, especially at night.

"I would much rather spend my time with you," Edward said, his eyes smouldering. I kept my eyes straight ahead and opened my mouth to convince him he should go, but he continued. "They were all keen for you to come, Esme especially, but I didn't think you would want to."

"Why would they think..." My sentence trailed off as I remembered the last time I went to a sports game with his family. I shuddered as images of James, Victoria and Laurent came into my head. Edward took my shudder as the answer to my question. I pushed the coven out of my mind, convincing myself to get Edward to go. Soon, I would be a vampire, and no doubt I would spend every single second of the day with Edward. At least now he saw his family when he went home to get changed and get the car, even if it was even for a few minutes.

"That's not an issue for me anymore, Edward," I replied, making my voice confident. "I love spending time with your family. Tonight should be fun." Edward smiled, and I couldn't help but grin back.

The afternoon passed like a blur, and it wasn't long before Edward went to take the car home. Charlie turned up a few minutes later, and I had his dinner promptly on the table. Dinner was silent like usual. As I went to take our empty plates into the kitchen, Charlie finally spoke.

"You planning on going with Edward and his family tonight?" Charlie asked. I guess I wasn't surprised that he would think that, being that I spent every moment I could with Edward. I had to remind myself that my days with Charlie were limited. Maybe we could do something tomorrow.

"Er, yes," I responded. "If that's okay with you, of course," I added quickly. Charlie was unsurprised by my answer, telling me to stay safe. I wondered if the same memories were going through his mind that was going through mine of the last time I asked to go to a game with Edward. Of course a lot has changed since then, and Charlie was aware enough of the love between Edward and I to know that we wouldn't _break up_ again.

I hurried upstairs as soon as I was done with the dishes, anxious to see Edward again.

* * *

_**I would like to point out now an idea that I have for another piece I feel I would like to write. It is inspired by the Breaking Dawn: Part One movie, and will probably be called 'Distractions', focusing on some of the distractions Edward had for Bella in the honeymoon, and her attempts at seduction. It will focus on scenes from the movie, as well as ones I have made up, or extended from either the book or movie. As you would have noticed, I tend to start stories, then leave them, and start another. I will tell you now that all of the stories that are incomplete will probably never have a set ending. They are just little parts of the Twilight world I can add to when I have an idea, so please don't be worried if it seems I will not complete the story, it just takes a bit of time for me to come up with a new idea, without brand new concepts coming into my mind.**_

_**Please Read: If anyone has any key 'Distractions' scenes from the book or the movie they would like me to include in my upcoming story, please message me or leave a review. I will definitely do the forest scene, a couple of chess scenes, and of course, the scenes with Bella in her skimpy nightwear trying to seduce Edward.** _


	17. Game On

**_This continues right after the last chapter. I wrote this piece over a few days, so it is quite fragmented, and doesn't flow too well. Still, I hope you enjoy it. I am much looking forward to getting back into practicing for the wedding night in the next chapter, though I still would love some ideas of what the young couple could do next. _**

* * *

I bounded up the stairs, more excited than I had ever been to watch a game of sports. I didn't know whether it was due to the feeling of being included in the Cullen family as if it was my own, or whether I was just glad Edward would be spending time with his family. Either way, there was a kind of surreal energy surrounding me.

As I burst through the door with a little too much force, my heart leaped out of my chest, spotting Edward lying across my bed, looking like a clothing model. Or a hair model. Or a model for the most beautiful people in the world. Either way, it fit. Edward smiled when he heard my heartbeat speed frantically, and his grin widened with my blush, which inevitably crept onto my cheeks, giving me away as if my heartbeat hadn't already had. I briefly wondered what it would be like as a vampire, with no heartbeat to speed, no blush to appear, and no quickened breathing necessary. I knew in no way that the attraction I felt towards Edward would subside- at least not after a while- but I wondered how my body would react to him. I closed my mouth- embarrassingly dangling open as I stared at Edward- and tried to compose myself.

"What time are we meeting your family?" I asked, going over to snuggle into Edward's waiting arms. My bed felt harder and cooler with Edward, and as unnatural as it should be, much more comfortable with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"In half an hour. There is a new field Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle found the other day which we wanted to check out. It's pretty big and isolated. Definitely good for the way _we_ play football." Edward flashed a toothy grin at me. Most normal humans would be sacred of his bared teeth, white and razor sharp, but the only reaction my body had was to start hyperventilating. I looked away from Edward's face to calm down. For the first time I spotted a large bag near Edward. Craning my neck, I caught a glimpse of clothing inside. _Alice_. Edward caught my gaze, sitting us up and pulling the bag onto the bed.

"Alice wanted me to give you this," Edward explained, trying to match my annoyed expression. I tipped the bag over, seeing the clothing all fall out over my bed, holding up each item to examine it. I looked more like a cop trying to identify which culprit was worse than a girl trying to decide on something _cute_ to wear. There was an awful lot of designer clothing, with tags I could only dream of owning, and a lot of strange, but beautiful patterns. Even the plain jeans had a designer edge to them.

My cheeks flamed with red deeper than I could ever recall as I picked up the next piece. At first I thought it was a singlet or something to wear underneath the more exposing tops. I didn't take me long to realise what it actually was. With the powder blue fabric, the lace trim around the edging, the plunging neckline, and not to mention the fact it was _completely see through_, I threw the piece of scantly lingerie to the bottom of the pile, far too embarrassed to meet Edward's face.

Luckily, before the silence got too awkward and uncomfortable as we both struggled for words, someone called Edward. I felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket, and he quickly pulled it out, looking at the caller ID before answering.

"Alice," Edward addressed her in a way that sounded slightly annoyed. A wondered what was going on between them now? Probably wedding details, I convinced myself. Unlike me, Edward wanted to know about the wedding. Our wedding. But Alice wouldn't have any of it, shoving him out of the room when she revealed my dress or jewellery, making him leave the house if she wanted to talk about how she would do my hair, or makeup. Edward would try convincing her it was fine for him to say, but like she had something over him, he would eventually storm out, returning not long after, claiming we have spoken for long enough and he needs to get my home. As untrue as it may have been, any excuse to spend more time with Edward was valid in my mind.

I ignored their conversation for the most part, a lot of it having to do with the fact that they talked in rushed, low voices, too fast for me to understand. Finally Edward hung up, searching through the pile of clothes dumped on my bed for something.

"Alice wants you to wear this," Edward stated, pulling out what looked like a pair of dark jeans and a thick, warm looking jacket. I debated arguing, but decided there was no point. If anyone always gets their way, it's Alice. Edward left me alone to get dressed, needing to go home and get the car. Charlie wouldn't be too confident if he saw Edward carrying me off into the forest this late. Edward kissed me before he left, leaving me dizzy and lightheaded.

As soon as he was gone, I stalked off to the bathroom, the pile of fancy clothing in my hand. Seeing I only had 20 minutes left before Edward arrived back with the car,I jumped into the shower, using the hot water to calm me down. I dressed quickly, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I could tell by the flattering way the clothing fit it was designer. I smiled a little realising that I actually looked _nice_. Of course, it was not the same type of _nice_ as the rest of the Cullen's, but it would do. I pulled a brush quickly through my hair, giving up and tying it into a ponytail.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door; I took off downstairs, trying to reach the door before Charlie, almost tripping over the first step. Charlie managed to reach the door before me, swinging it open, greeting Edward politely. As soon as Edward spotted me, he smiled, not ignorant to my little trip I suffered seconds earlier. I looked down and blushed. Charlie shuffled away to the kitchen, wishing Edward a good game. I smiled a little at that.

"All ready?" Edward asked as I reached the bottom of the stairs, leaning forward to hold out my hand. He took it, making circles with his thumb on the back of my hand. I quickly grabbed a raincoat, remembering how the Cullen's only play sport when there is a storm to avoid attracting too much attention.

When we arrived at the Cullen house, I was surprised to see everybody was still home. I thought they would have already taken off, and we would have met them there. Esme and Carlisle greeted me with hug, saying how glad they were I could come. Being with everyone like this made me feel like I was already a part of the family. Soon, I would be. In every possible way. Next time, I would be able to play with them, instead of watching for the sidelines.

Alice smiled as she saw me, though I was sure she was smiling more at my clothing than anything. Her smile died as she caught sight of my old sneakers. I looked away, self-conscious, noticing everyone else was wearing more casual clothing than normal, heavy duty clothing, like the clothing worn by people who are out in the woods for days. Even Edward had changed, throwing on a dark hooded jumper and some casual dark jeans to match. Dressed like this, Edward looked like more of a teenager.

"Everyone ready to go?" Carlisle asked after a few seconds, chucking a few objects at lightning speed to Emmett, which he caught easily. I recognised the objects to be football's. Everybody nodded, gathering by the back door. Carlisle took off first, jumping off the high porch and landing silently below. Edward did the same, capturing me in his arms before following. As soon as he hit the ground, I was slung onto his back. I wrapped my arms in a chokehold around Edward's neck, holding my body tight against his. I lay my cheek against his shoulder, watching the trees blur as we flew through the woods.

Within a minute we were standing on the edge of a large open field, the size of about four football fields put together. The rest of the Cullen's quickly caught up. Edward put me down on the ground, keeping his arm securely around my waist as he led us across the field. Rosalie, Jasper and Alice took off ahead, marking out the goal posts with logs and trees from the nearby forest. They worked quickly, and within minutes, two large goalposts lay at opposite ends of the colossal field.

Emmett came bounding up behind us, silent, despite his size. He punched Edward on the shoulder, though Edward didn't budge.

"Come to join the fun?" Emmett asked, tossing me one of the balls and I moved to stop it hitting my face. Of course, Edward caught it before it even got close to me, throwing it back at Emmett with a little too much power.

"As fun as it was last time," Emmett laughed casually, brushing off how scary and horrific it was last time I was with his family playing a game. "Try not to attract any more visitors. I have a real shot at winning this game." Emmett smiled a large grin, designed to be scary. Edward gritted his teeth next to me, looking away as to forget the memory. I tried to be as nonchalant as Emmett, laughing with him.

Edward stayed with me as Esme came to walk with us, although everyone else had started throwing the ball enormous distances across the fields.

"Are you the ref again?" I asked, unable to image Esme out there with all the others playing such a bound to be violent game. Esme smiled.

"Yes, they certainly need someone to keep them in check for this game. I have never seen so much cheating and foul play in my life." Esme smiled at me warmly. With a mind reader, psychic and somebody able to manipulate your emotions, it wasn't hard to believe that the game wasn't fair.

We sat down on a large boulder just off the side of the field. I felt we were only sitting for my sake. Edward had to lift me up onto the rock, keeping his arms around me, probably worried I would fall if he let go. A few seconds later, Emmett and Alice cam bounding over, telling Edward they were ready to play. Edward looked back at me, placing a small kiss on my lips.

"C'mon!" Emmett said, impatient. "Are you going to play or spend all night kissing Bella?" My cheeks flushed, to which Emmett started laughing, pleased at my reaction. Edward leaped off the rock, bounding towards Emmett as they took off like a couple of teenage guys. I stared after Edward as he ran away, him and Emmett fighting like a bunch of bear cubs. It didn't take long to work out what the teams were. Rose and Emmett stood on one side of the field, Emmett jumping up and down, as if to ready him, the way people on TV do. Carlisle stood near them, and it looked like they were discussing strategy, though I couldn't hear anything from this far out.

Edward, Alice and Jasper stood on the opposite side of the field. It made sense to stick the three of them on the same team. I thought back to Edward and Alice playing chess. I could only imagine what it would be like to have their talents on opposite teams. I thought about which team I would fit into as a vampire. Of course, I would be on Edward's side, if he even let me play. I wondered if his instinct to protect me would continue into my vampire life. Seeing the way Jasper is with Alice and the others are with their partners, it seemed he would never stop trying to protect me. As much as I didn't need protection, it did make me smile a little.

Esme's voice startled me, though it was no louder than she had been talking to me before.

"Try to stick to the rules this time boys. We don't want a repeat of last time." Esme warned them, and I heard Edward's and Emmett's laughs mixed in from even when I sat. On a signal I didn't recognise, the game was in play. I could barely see the ball, all I saw was ghost like images shooting across the field, and heard screams of laughter and annoyance. I could only just make out who each person was on the field.

I tried to keep my eyes on Edward the whole time, which wasn't too hard. His unique bronze coloured hair was recognisable even from this distance away. Every so often, I could hear his musical laughter as he dove out of the way of Emmett tackling him, or dodged Rosalie's quest to get the ball. Once I heard Alice's tinkling laughter as she managed to dance around Carlisle to score the first points for her team.

What seemed like only minutes later, everybody relaxed their positions, and I could make out their features more as they slowed down. Edward was at my side in a flash, sitting on the rock beside me with both arms around my waist. Alice and the others were quick to make their way over.

"Is the game over?" I asked, sure that it had only been a few minutes since we sat down. I looked up at the sky, now darkened completely. Alice was the one who answered, now standing against the boulder beside Edward.

"Yes," she replied excitedly, giving away who won, if Emmett's depressed face and Rosalie's angry glare didn't. I noticed the state of their clothing. Emmett, Edward and Jasper were covered in mud, their clothing now dirty from all the dives and tackles I missed. Even Rosalie and Alice's clothing had a slightly worn look. Edward's hair was more dishevelled than normal. Here with them now, they just looked like a bunch of siblings having fun. I longed for the day when I would be able to join them completely, though maybe in a less physical activity. Sports had never really been my thing.

I was pulled away from my own thoughts when Edward dropped his arms from around my stomach, sliding off the rock with ease. In a fluid movement, he had me cradled in his arms, sensing I would be getting too tired to hold on soon. We ran back to the house quickly, Edward's smooth movements making it seem like I was flying. I let my head fall against his chest, watching the others as they ran in front. In a very short span of time, we were back inside the familiar Cullen home. Edward sat me on the couch beside Esme while the others all took off upstairs, to get change, I presumed.

"Go get changed. We don't want Charlie thinking we raised a pack of wild animals," Esme commented when Edward went to sit on the other side of me. He sighed, shooting off upstairs like the others. Only Esme and Carlisle remained in the room, Carlisle surprisingly not dishevelled like all the others.

"How is Charlie," Esme asked politely. In between moping around the house and muttering underneath his breath about how Renee let him down, Charlie seemed to be taking the whole wedding thing okay. He wasn't angry at me, which was a pleasant surprise, and he wasn't even angry at Edward, who was essentially stealing his only daughter away from him. Not that the daughter objected to being stolen.

"He seems fine," I replied with a bit of a smile. "He's not too happy with Renee, but I know he is happy for me." I hadn't given my father enough credit in the past. Like every other teenage, I just saw him as trying to keep Edward and I apart, not that it had worked, but I seem to forget just how much he has helped me through.

"We all are," Esme smiled, dimples forming in her cheeks. Carlisle smiled and nodded in agreement just as Edward shot back downstairs, his hair wet, dangling over his eyes. The droplets of water in his hair looked like diamonds, sparkling under the light only turned on because of my presence. I suppose he must have taken a shower, giving me a few minutes to talk with my future mother-in-law.

"I better get you home," Edward said, reaching out to take my hand. I twisted my fingers in with his, pulling myself up from the couch.

"Thanks for letting me come tonight," I told Carlisle and Esme sincerely. "It was really nice, even if I did miss half the game." We all smiled at each other for a brief moment before Edward insisted on leaving so we could get me home before I get in trouble with Charlie. Edward was going to extremes to stay in Charlie's good books. After all, in a few weeks, he would be Charlie's son-in-law. It was hard to think of Edward and Charlie related in any way at all, even if it was just through married.

Before I could protest, Edward had me scooped up in his arms, running through the suddenly pouring down rain to reach the car. I looked down, impressed. I was barely wet, not a single drop on my clothing or hair. I couldn't say the same for Edward, who got himself covered in rain to prevent me from being soaked.

"I don't mind getting wet," I told him honestly. After all, I have lived in Forks for over a year. Like the sun, the rain grows on a person. Edward ran a finger through his hair as we pulled out of the long, winding driveway, droplets of water falling over his face. From my seat, I could smell his delicious scent on my tongue. Subconsciously, I turned my face towards the tantalizing aroma. Edward caught my gaze.

"I didn't want you getting wet." He stated, as if it were blatantly obvious. I rolled my eyes a little.

"It's not like I will catch a cold or get sick or anything. I have lived in Forks for quite a while. I think my body is used to the...climate," I responded. Edward looked like I had misinterpreted his answer a little bit, his eyebrows pulling together slightly as he worked out how to phrase it.

"It's not so much protecting you from sickness- though that definitely is a factor- it's more that I like to have you safe and in my arms," Edward explained, and I knew there was no point in telling him to keep his eyes on the road. We didn't drift even an inch from the centerline, despite our speed.

"I didn't know my clumsiness had become _that_ bad," I mumbled, realising there was little truth in my words. I was perfectly aware of my inability to walk in a straight line without tripping over, and so was Edward.

"Your clumsiness is much the same as always, but that's not the point," Edward explained, making no more sense. It was like he was trying to avoid the answer for some reason. I waited a few second for him to reply.

"What is the point," I prompted him, trying out my best face to show him that I wouldn't get angry, or upset, or whatever he was afraid of.

"I only have a few short weeks left with you as a human, Bella," Edward said slowly, his eyes now focused on the road. I gave him a puzzled look, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Pretty soon, you won't need me to catch you, because you won't fall, and you won't need me to carry you to keep you safe. I am just savouring those moments while I can." I saw why Edward was hesitant to explain this. My renovations for the near future were still a touchy topic between us. While I am now aware that Edward's hesitance for me to become a vampire is purely down to his own belief in his selfishness, it still brought up a few arguments on both sides about why I should and shouldn't wait to be changed.

"I'll always need you to keep me safe, Edward," I explained, making my voice soft as I saw the slight pain in his eyes. "Just soon you won't need to suffer because of my human imperfections. I'll always need you to keep my heart safe." I smiled a little at how cheesy I sounded, though I meant every word. Edward picked out a few of the less important parts of the sentence.

"Suffer? Imperfections?" His voice came out harsher than normal, the softened. "You _are_ perfect, Bella. You always have been, and you always will. And it's not suffering for me to carry you around or catch you when you fall. In fact, I quite like having you in my arms." Edward turning to smile at me, and I was glad I wasn't the one driving. Had I been, the car would be wrapped up around one of the poles on the side of the road.

"Well," I said when I recovered. "I'm sure I would never object to being in your arms, vampire or not." Edward laughed softly, pleased. I hadn't realised, but the engine had been cut. I looked around, wondering why we had stopped. A light flashed from the familiar window. Charlie. He stood by the curtain, visible, and obvious hint.

Edward climbed out of his seat, and with Charlie watching, he couldn't shoot around and open my door for me before I could open it myself. Truly, Edward was spoiling me. Charlie went to open the door as soon as we were out of the car, the porch light turning on while Edward took my hand.

"How was the game?" Charlie asked as soon as I started on the steps, Edward close by my side. Thankfully, it had stopped raining.

"Fun. Fast. They sure know how to play football," I replied, smiling inside my head, in on the inside joke. Charlie turned to Edward; out of politeness or genuine interest, I wasn't really sure. I scolded myself in my head, wanting to give Charlie more credit. After all, he had said he would give Edward more of a chance.

"How about you Edward? Your team win?"

"Yes, we did," Edward replied, his voice perfectly polite, and somewhat charming. Charlie muffled _congratulations_ and backed into the doorway a little, the obvious cue for us to say our goodbyes. Little did Charlie know that Edward would be back within minutes, waiting in my bedroom after returning the car home. But regardless of the length or separation, it would feel like we are saying goodbye for days rather than minutes. Charlie stood in the doorway, arms across his chest.

"See you later," I told Edward, the appropriate farewell. If it were up to me, I would have said something like 'I'll see you in a few minutes,' but that would not have gone down too well with Charlie, Chief of Police, in the house. Edward leaned in, kissing me on the cheek and embracing me in a tight hug. Charlie cleared his throat a little.

"See you tonight. I'll be back before you can miss me," Edward whispered into my ear as we pulled apart, his voice so quiet I had to struggle to hear it. As soon as Edward's car sped off down to street-too fast, in my opinion, considering he was in the presence of a Police Officer- I dragged my body inside. Even Charlie could see my suddenly dropped mood as Edward drove off, leaving me to trudge up the staircase, wishing me a good night.

I had roughly five minutes before Edward would be back, but it seemed like an eternity. Deciding I was too keyed up to try and sleeping, I went to go have a shower to relax me. As I carried my familiar things to the bathroom, I was aware of how much of this I was going to miss. I could hear Charlie downstairs, watching a game on TV. Did he have any idea how after the wedding, I wouldn't be able to see him for at least a year, maybe even longer?

I had to admit, I was terrified. Not for the actual transformation itself, though the pain was definitely not something I was looking forward too, but for what things will be like when I am changed. Edward had constantly reassured me that I would be myself in no time, but I couldn't get the image of the newborn vampire Bree out of my head. The way she clawed her hands onto the ground, her wild eyes as she struggled to control herself. It was like looking into my future.

Of course, I couldn't tell Edward any of this. He was already hesitant to change me, and this would just make him even more reluctant. I had to focus on the positives. Like being with Edward forever. I would take anything for that, anything at all, no matter how much pain it would bring. Then there were the other advantages. I had never really been a person obsessed with vanity, but it warmed me to know that Edward and I will finally be equals in looks. Well, more equal. I couldn't imagine myself ever measuring up to Edward's standard of beauty.

Thinking of Edward reminded me he would be back by now. My heart sped as I climbed out of the shower, wrapping myself in a towel. I tried not to speed down the hallway, but it was a challenge. All I wanted to do was run to Edward. I tried to be careful opening the door as not to alarm Charlie.

It took all my effort to remember I wasn't completely decent. Gripping the towel with my fingers, I couldn't help but stare. Maybe stare wasn't the right word, but ogle sounded far too bestial with Edward. He lay on my bed, waiting for me like any other night, only now; his shirt was already thrown on the floor, sitting nicely beside the bed. My gaze became embarrassing, Edward's smile stretching further as he waited for me to say something. When I didn't, he started the conversation for me.

"Since we haven't been practicing much lately," Edward said, his voice seductive and low, "and since this is your preferred...method," Edward signalled to his bare chest, which still consumed all my attention. "I thought we should start off earlier tonight." All I could do was nod, feeling lightheaded.

* * *

**_Like always, I love reviews! Soon I will probably get to work on my new Distractions fanfic, so I don't know whether you shoudl expect an update from this before I start my new story. Hopefully I can work on both sometime in the next few days, but it really depends where my head is. I have been inspired to write a few scenes where Bella tried to seduce Edward, based on the humor in the movie that is released, which should be a nice change from all the practicing going on in this story. Please send me ideas or suggestions for this story, or any others!_**


	18. Fire and Ice

**_Finally we are back into practicing again! I found this piece a little hard to write, especially after spending the last few days as 'Post-wedding night' Bella. Hopefully you can enjoy this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it._**

* * *

It was becoming incredibly embarrassing, really. I mean, this wasn't the first time Edward was half-naked in my room, though it was the first time I had seen him take the first step like this. Maybe he was just as desperate to prepare as I was. My heart was racing in my chest as I took in his bare, illuminated upper body, lying on the bed waiting for me. I kept reminding myself I wasn't dressed yet, but all coherencies was lost as Edward sat up and held his arms out.

Lightheaded and clumsy, I stumbled my way over to him. As soon as I was in arms reached, Edward pulled me onto his lap, his arms wrapping firmly around my body.

"I've missed you," Edward whispered into my ear. Intentional or not, he had the most seductive voice imaginable. A shiver raced down my spine as I stretched my neck to press my lips to his. Edward took my face in his hands, crashing our lips gently together. My hands twitched slightly where they held my towel close to my body, inching to weave themselves into his hair. Of course, this did not escape Edward's notice, and he pulled away, still keeping my body close to his.

"I think this would be easier if I let you put some clothes on," Edward suggested, running his fingers along the bottom hem of the towel. Something fluttered in my chest as he said '_let you._'

"Yeah," I stammered, still trying to regain my breath. I steadied my legs and went to stand, but Edward's firm hands captured the tops of my arms, sitting my body back down on the bed while he stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked playfully. I gave him a confused look.

"To get something to wear to bed?" I asked, curious and unaware of why he was stopping me.

"I seem to remember us making a deal not too long ago that _I_ would get to choose what you wear to bed," Edward reminded me, a smile on his face. Charlie had the TV up loud enough downstairs that we could speak in our normal voices.

"Oh yeah," I mumbled. "Right. So what am I wearing?" That threw him for a second, before Edward elegantly glided over to where I kept my pyjamas. I watched as he looked around inside, blush rising on my cheeks as I imagined him coming across numerous pairs of old sweatpants, holey tops and unflattering underwear.

"Hmm," Edward said curiously, pulling out an item and holding it up for inspection. He had his eyebrows raised. My cheeks automatically went tomato red as I realised what he was holding up. _Alice_, I cursed in my head, remembering the items she had left me that I stuffed in with my other clothing to get them out of sight. Edward was still waiting for my approval. In his hand hung the same powder-blue nightgown I had crumpled up this morning. The lace trim and low neckline just made me cringe in embarrassment.

"Um," I managed to choke out eventually. Edward didn't wait any further, handing me the criminal piece of fabric so I could at least get changed in some sort of privacy. I was quick to fish out the most covering underwear and bra set, dressing hastily while Edward closed his eyes and waited on my bed. Once I was dressed, I look down to examine the damage.

There was very little fabric there, just enough to reach mid-thigh, though it was close to revealing what I was wearing underneath. The neckline wasn't as bad on as it was off, a welcomed relief. I tried not to focus on the ruffling lace around the edges, or the skin on my stomach and back being visible through the light material. I awkwardly walked over to the bed where Edward lay with his eyes closed, waiting for me to finish getting changed.

"Uh, I'm decent," I said awkwardly. Edward opened his eyes slowly, a smile on his face as he took in my posture. Edward pulled my arms covering my body away, holding them out as if to get a good look of me.

"You look..." Edward started, searching for the right word. I decided to help him out.

"Ridiculous? Awkward?" I suggested, signalling to the lace hem. Edward's eyes followed my gaze.

"I was think more along the lines of stunning and beautiful," Edward laughed, grabbing my hand so he could pull me down onto the bed. I complied right away, letting his cool arms embrace me.

"I didn't know this," Edward touched the lace along the neckline, "was your style. Not that I am complaining. You look utterly desirable." My cheeks flamed again, despite the exaggeration. It wasn't _me_ who was the one who looked utterly desirable, as Edward had put it.

"Alice's choice," I explained, gasping as his cool hand came in contact with the skin of my lower thigh. I leaned into his touch, marvelling as his fingers brushed over the now flaming skin there.

"Remind me to thank Alice later," Edward whispered into my ear. I began hyperventilating, focusing all my effort into calming down. My efforts were completely destroyed when Edward decided to move his fingers slightly. There was a light trail of cool travelling up my thigh, leaving behind goosebumps where our contrasting body temperatures came in contact. My heart threatened to beat right out of my chest as Edward came to the top of my nightgown, now dangerously high on my legs. He paused for a second, and then let his fingers run back down my leg. I tried to collect my breathing again. Edward seemed to be enjoying my reaction, a light smile touching his lips as he saw my blush and heard my heartbeat react to him.

Edward's hand paused for a second, wrapping his long fingers around my knee and wrapping it around his hips. My heartbeat all but stopped. I knew my breathing was so loud and laboured even Charlie might be able to hear it, but I couldn't focus on that.

"Calm down, Bella," Edward said with a laugh. "If this is how you react now, when all I have done is moved the position of your leg..." _What will it be like on our wedding night?_ I continued the sentence for him in my head, wondering the same thing myself. I could see it in my head. Edward finally dropping his carefully placed boundaries down, after all the pleading and compromising, only to have me faint as soon as things get going. It would have been comical if it weren't such a realistic possibility. The way my body had absolutely no shred of control when Edward was like this with me was ridiculous, and downright embarrassing.

"I'm really going to miss this," Edward said, bringing my attention back to the present. I turned my body towards him more, the movement only making me want to get closer to him.

"Miss what?" I asked, not really paying attention to the answer, all my focus centred on the way his fingers continued to move from my ankle to the top of my thigh, and back down again.

"This," Edward said, flipping onto his back and pulling my body on top of his. My heart hammered furiously and my breathing turned into panting. "How will I know how I make you feel without your heart to give you away? It's bad enough I can't read your thoughts. This is the only way I know what you are feeling." Edward placed his hand over my heart to prove his point.

"I don't think you need my heartbeat to show you how much I want you," I stammered, my voice too rough and excited. Edward lightly trailed his fingers down my spine, their coolness unhinged by the thin fabric. My body responded as it always did when he touched me. Edward cocked his head to the side, listening.

"I think you might be right," he agreed, a little reluctant. I tried to move away from the topic of my human parts, parts that would soon be gone forever.

"How do you think this feels for me then?" I asked him in a playful tone. "How am I supposed to know how _you_ feel?" I ran my hands along the side of his torso. There was no heartbeat to speed, and his breathing remained perfectly normal. It did give me a slight satisfaction when his body shivered delicately under my touch. I rested my hands on his waist above my legs, waiting for an answer.

"If I had a heartbeat, it would have stopped," Edward explained. "Just imagine how you feel when I do this," Edward brushed his fingers along my ribcage, exciting my heart further. "Now compare it to one tree in a forest." I rolled my eyes.

"Please, Edward," I told him in disbelief. "Out of the two of us, it is very clear who wants the other more." Edward stopped the movements of his fingers on my skin, getting up so I sat in his lap. Our eyes met, his the colour of molten topaz.

"You honestly think you want me more than I want you?" Edward asked in disbelief, his opinion very clear.

"_You're_ not the one who can't control themselves whenever the other touches them," I replied, my still racing heartbeat only proving my point further.

"I _can't_ lose control with you, Bella, but that doesn't mean I don't want you," Edward told me, his voice begging me to understand. It was difficult to believe that he wanted me even a fraction as much as I wanted him. After a lifetime of insecurities, it was hard to believe that someone like Edward could even think about me in _that_ way.

"I think the fact that I have agreed to risk your life-" Edward ignored me when I rolled my eyes, "-to give you a real honeymoon pretty much proves how much I want to be with you as a true married couple, don't you think?" I nodded in agreement.

"It's so close now," I mused out loud. "Our wedding is in less than two weeks." A breathtaking smile lit up Edward's face, to the extent that I completely forgot what else I was going to say.

"_Our_ wedding?" Edward asked in mock disbelief. "Isabella, did you just give acknowledge our upcoming nuptials as more than '_the wedding'_?" I smiled back, realising that was the first time I had said that to him. As much as I tried to convince him that a wedding was what I wanted, Edward could see the slight tightening of my eyes whenever I used remotely marital terms.

"I believe I did," I replied, smiling back at him like an idiot. Edward took my face in his hands, crushing our lips together in ecstasy. I responded back with the same passion, my fingers all but ripping the hair out of his head as I tried to press our bodies as close as I could without losing my balance.

Edward responded to my proximately, leaning back on the bed, my body unsteadily hovering over his. I felt Edward's cool arm around my back, keeping my balanced as our lips remained locked. The fingers of his other hand weaved around the back of my head, running down my neck, causing a trail of goosebumps along my spine. Eventually I had to pull away gasping for oxygen. The day when oxygen wasn't a necessity couldn't come fast enough for me. I could easily imagine myself spending all day kissing Edward, if he would allow it. Maybe when I am no longer breakable.

To my surprise, Edward seemed almost as out of breath as I did, although his body didn't require oxygen the way mine did. We waited in silence for our breathing to slow. I tried to listen to the game Charlie was watching downstairs to calm down, but it was impossible not to think of the position Edward and I were in. Edward stoked his fingers across my cheek. I resisted the urge to shiver in pleasure.

"Are you tired yet?" he asked. I didn't know whether my shaking head was accurate. In truth, I felt completely alert and exhilarated, though I could put that down to the excitement of our situation. I squirmed around a little bit, feeling Edward's stomach muscles tense as I shifted.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Edward asked, his hands returning to my waist, ready to move me off if necessary.

"No!" I exclaimed, a bit too loud. Edward's cheeks twitched as a small smile coated his mouth.

"Neither am I," Edward replied with a small laugh, keeping my body on top of his by locking his strong arms around my back. I rolled my eyes, a bit too lightheaded to come up with a coherent response. I didn't know how long we stayed like that, our bodies in such close, but welcomed proximity. I noticed how at ease Edward looked, his eyes closed as if he were daydreaming. I stroked the lavender colored skin of his eyelids, marvelling at how smooth they felt.

"This seems so much easier for you now than when we first started practicing," I commented, resting my cheek against the hollow of his neck.

"It is... in some ways," Edward replied in his silky smooth voice. "Staying in control is still a big issue, but it's getting easier, now that I know more of what to expect in these sessions. Still, it's going to be very difficult when it comes right down to it." Edward added, his voice a bit shaky with nervousness and having to face the unknown.

"What can I do to make it easier?" I asked, hating the fact that I was putting him through something difficult. Edward smiled and held my body closer, a feat I hadn't known was possible in the present situation.

"You don't need to do anything," Edward soothed me. "I'm pretty sure if it becomes too much, I will be able to stop." He added on the end, not so sure. Only one of us had complete faith in his self-control. Suddenly, I yawned loudly, my eyes drooping slightly as I realised how tired I had become. These past few nights I hadn't been getting much sleep, staying up late with Edward for most of them. If he saw how the tiredness was affecting me, I wouldn't be surprised if he put off practicing for a few nights. Edward went to roll my body off his, but I clung onto his shoulders, resisting.

"Bella, you can't sleep like this," Edward commented, though he didn't let go of my body in the slightest.

"Sure I can," I replied sleepily, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"You'll get cold." At this point, I didn't care if I would freeze into an icicle, as long as I stayed here with Edward.

"That's what the blankets for," I tried to fight back. Edward didn't reply, but I felt his body shift beneath mine as he grabbed the comforter from the end of the bed. I scowled a little as Edward pulled the blanket on top of my body, holding me over the fabric. At least he was still under the blanket with me, though I knew that would change as soon as I fell asleep.

_Oh well_, I thought, managing to snuggle myself against his rock hard body and wrapped my arms around his neck. Despite the coolness and Edward's granite-hard skin, I fell out of consciousness easily.

* * *

**_Please keep the reviews coming! You have no idea how much your comments inspire me to right! Thank you so much to the amazing reviews who I can count on to review every chapter, and those who leave tips and suggestions. I don't have an idea in my head for the next chapter at the moment, so I would love to hear of some things you want to see in this fanfiction!_ **


	19. Planning

**_This chapter doesn't seem to have too much going on. It's more fluff than anything, but hopefully the next chapters will have a bit more purpose. I have tried to include some of your amazing suggestions in this chapter, so please tell me what you think, and what you want to see in the next chapters. Enjoy!_**

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, my body was stiff, like I had stayed in the same position all night. I was cool, but not cold, a rock hard object beneath me. I opened my eyes curiously, confirming my theory.

"Good morning," Edward whispered, his lips only inches from mine. I peered out the window, where the sun out for once. Sure, it wasn't the blistering brightness I had grown up with, but an appearance of the sun in Forks was a big thing. I smiled widely, ecstatic that Edward hadn't moved me all night. I wondered why.

"You didn't move me," I commented cheerfully, hugging my arms around his neck and burying my face in the crook of his neck. Edward laughed softly by my ear, his voice like musical bells, tinkling in the wind.

"I tried. You wouldn't let me," he said, returning with smile with one which outshone my own. I had to admit I had more than the tiniest bit of satisfaction with this knowledge. Even in sleep, my body wanted to be close to Edward. Crazy as it sounded, it was even more proof that we belonged together. I sighed in content, closing my eyes and feeling the smoothness of Edward's skin under my cheek.

"So what would you like to do today? Charlie left early. There is a note for you downstairs saying he went fishing with Billy and won't be back until late. I guess that means we have the whole day alone then," Edward said in a low, velvety voice. I tried to focus on the positives, like having the whole day, just Edward and I alone, but there was a tiny little niggling in the back of my head when Edward spoke of Billy. I was reminded of Jacob '_the runaway_,' my best friend, out there alone, somewhere in the woods. I tried not to dwell on the thought too long, but it was like a leaking tap. You could try and tune it out, distract yourself, but it is always there, drawing your attention. So I decided to distract myself, not a hard task with Edward's body underneath mine.

"That sounds nice," I replied wistfully. Edward ran his fingers along my spine, now under the covers. I shivered in delight as their cool touch caused an electric current to run through my skin.

"It's sunny outside... we could go to our meadow... or we could go back to my home... it's up to you, but we have plans this evening." I opened my eyes and leaned back a little, confused.

"Plans?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. I hadn't remembered making plans.

"It's a surprise," Edward replied, grinning as I scowled. Edward was aware of just how much I hated surprises, especially when they involved large sums of money being thrown away for things I probably wouldn't need. I scowled a little bit, and then gave up trying to protest. I would do whatever made Edward happy, and if letting him have just one surprise now was what it took, I would go along with it.

"So what would you like to do for the rest of the day?" Edward prompted me after a short moment of silence.

"Stay here," I replied honestly, snuggling myself closer to him to prove my point. Edward laughed a bit, but he didn't object. The way the laughter made the muscles of his torso move was mesmerising.

"As much as I would love to stay here all day- and I really would love to- I think your stomach has other plans," Edward said just as my stomach let out a loud rumble. Betrayed by my human weaknesses again. How I longed for the time when things like eating and breathing would be unnecessary. I could just lie with Edward all day. Of course, I was forgetting about the tiny little part about always wanting blood.

"Ugh," I groaned as I unwillingly tore my body away from Edward's, throwing myself off the bed with a little too much force. Edward had to catch me before I tripped over the flat surface of my floorboards. As he stood me upright, he took a step back, still keeping his hands on my shoulders as if to get a good look at me. Edward smiled before pulling me back into his arms in a tight embrace.

"Have I mentioned how breathtakingly beautiful you look in this colour," Edward whispered into my ears, his voice so seductive I considered throwing away the whole '_waiting until we are married thing._' If I hadn't almost laughed at how ridiculous his words were, I would have.

"Have I mentioned how breathtakingly beautiful you look like _this_," I replied, running my hand along the rippling muscles of his upper body. My words caught up with me soon enough, and my cheeks blushed.

"It's nowhere near as stunning as _you_ look," Edward almost growled, his fingers dancing around the skin beneath the hem of my dangerously short nightgown. I rolled my eyes at the exaggeration. One day, when my body is no longer flawed by my human nature, and hopefully I have enough beauty to fit in with the rest of the Cullen's, I might be a _teensy_ bit inclined to believe his words. But now, with someone obviously more angel than man standing in front of me, they made me laugh.

"Honestly Bella, you have no idea how hard it is to wait until after our wedding when you look like _this_," Edward replied, causing a shiver to ripple down my back. _Then don't wait_, I wanted to whisper. After all, Edward had given me the control on this one. All I would have to do would be to say the words... _No_! The sensible, more responsible side of my brain fought back, bringing things back into perspective. Thankfully, my stomach let out another grumble sound at this moment, immediately changing the mood.

"Let's go get you some breakfast," Edward suggested, scooping me up in his arms in one swift movement and shooting off down the staircase. I ate through my bowl of cereal quickly, not wanting to waste a single minute with Edward. He seemed to thinking the same, cleaning up one second, and having me upstairs on my bed the next. My heart thumped unevenly as he crawled across the small mattress to sit beside me, both of his arms wrapping around my waist. We could have stayed still for minutes, or even hours, but after some immeasurable amount of time, Edward's phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID before answering.

"What is it, Alice?" Edward asked in a tone close to irritation. I had to admit, as much as I loved her, my soon to be sister had a talent for interrupting the most perfect of moments.

"You're right," Edward said in response to something Alice said, his eyes running over my nightgown. I covered myself self-consciously, embarrassed. "Thank you, Alice." My cheeks flamed as I realised what they were talking about. I only prayed that Alice hadn't had a vision of what happened last night. I knew there were very few secrets in the Cullen household, but having no privacy would be something I may struggle to get used to. It wasn't long before Edward hung up.

"What did Alice want?" I asked when he put the small silver object back into his pocket. Edward shrugged, trying to brush off the conversation. His eyes flickered to my dress again.

"She wanted her _thank you_," Edward said as my cheeks flushed a darker shade of pink. I sighed when my embarrassment had lessened slightly.

"I guess that means she'll be replacing all my clothing now, right?" I asked him jokingly, though I wouldn't put it past Alice to give my whole wardrobe a makeover. Edward laughed, but didn't deny it. Knowing it wasn't worth the fight, I let the topic of my clothing go. The musical laughter coming from Edward's perfectly curved lips was a welcome distraction. I twisted my body around, wrapping my arms firmly around his neck and pulling my lips up to reach his.

Edward responded with the same level of enthusiasm, pinning my body against his. When I felt Edward's lips pull away from mine much too soon, I threw my hormone-fuelled body onto his lap, using all the pathetic human strength I was capable off to keep our lips locked fiercely together. I felt Edward's lips curl into a smile beneath my own before moving to my throat. Though I couldn't remember ever feeling out of breath, I was gasping for air.

The position I had landed in trying to prolong our kiss had left Edward's lips level with my throat, where his silky smooth skin explored my feverish neck. As I attempted to slow my breathing, his lips explored lower and lower down my neck. As I felt Edward's kisses being planted softly down my sternum, I went into hyperventilation. Suddenly, the plunging neckline of my top felt dangerously low as Edward planted kisses on the exposed skin there. As my breathing switched from heavy panting to desperately trying to inhale, Edward's lips froze and he pulled away, worried.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked frantically, his words running together in anxiety. I closed my eyes and tried to focus all my effort into calming my annoyingly stupid human reactions. It had got to the point where I didn't care that I should be embarrassed at how my body was reacting.

"I'm fine," I managed to stutter when I was close to being back to normal. I had to look down to make sure my body hadn't set on fire. Though his touch was ice cold, my body was _burning_.

"I'm sorry," Edward said in a less worried tone now that my heartbeat had slowed. "That wasn't very nice of me." I once again thanked whatever glitch was in my brain which prevented him from reading my thoughts. I'm sure if he had heard just how insane my body had gone at the mere touch of his lips, he would be thinking twice about fulfilling one of his sides of our twisted but essential compromise.

"No, that was very, _very_ nice of you," I managed to mumble, my cheeks flaming again. "And I wouldn't mind if you would like to do that again," I said in a more relaxed tone now. Edward rolled his eyes, shifting my body so I was sitting more comfortably on his lap.

"Are you sure you won't spontaneously combust?" Edward asked mockingly, pressing his lips to my scowling forehead. It was utterly unfair. I once again cursed my weak human body. How I longed for the day in the not-so-distant future when my body would be strong enough to handle all of Edward's perfection. For now it just felt like too much. The image of my broken tricycle of a motorbike and Edward's strong, shiny perfect one returned to my head. The gap between Edward's perfection and my lack of would never be filled completely, but hopefully it would be narrowed by my transformation. I took comfort from that, as vain as it sounded.

I realised Edward was still waiting for a reply, sitting patiently while I travelled safely through my private thoughts. Although his face was the perfect mask of patience, I could see the irritation in his eyes. More than anything he wished he could see inside my head. Of course, I was thankful that my embarrassing thoughts were kept private.

"I wouldn't mind if I did," I replied, my tone casual but my words serious. Edward rolled his beautiful, golden eyes again, his thick dark lashes standing out as he did.

"Of course you wouldn't, Bella," Edward laughed, wrapping his arms tighter around my body. "You're ruled by your hormones. It's quite enjoyable, actually." I scowled slightly.

"That's why we are doing this," I pointed out, and it was true. The whole reason for our practicing... our wedding... it was all for our wedding night, for me at least. Because after our honeymoon, I wouldn't be human anymore. I could finally believe I would be me, or at least close to me, after a few years, but I would never have this single-minded desire for Edward over everything else again. Blood would always be on my mind. I shivered delicately. Not wanting to draw Edward's attention to the still touchy subject of my transformation, I changed the topic.

"So have you decided what we are doing today?" I asked Edward, realising that the sun was now a lot higher in the sky than I had thought. It felt like we had only been upstairs for a few minutes, but my clock said otherwise.

"Whatever you would like to do," Edward replied. I thought over the possibilities for a few seconds. Seeing Edward's family again sounded good, but I didn't know if I would be willing to give up my rare alone time with Edward, as selfish as I was. It was too sunny outside- a miracle- to do anything public together.

"How about we go to the meadow?" I suggested. Edward smiled.

"_Our_ meadow it is," he replied happily, pulling my lips back to his own.


End file.
